<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bewitching Witches by TAFKAmayle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601953">Bewitching Witches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAFKAmayle/pseuds/TAFKAmayle'>TAFKAmayle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Claiming Bites, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Fauns, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, In Public, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic, Public Display of Affection, Rough Sex, Scars, Scratching, Supernatural Elements, Tattoos, Vampires, Witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>48,913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAFKAmayle/pseuds/TAFKAmayle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff, Ryan, and Jack are three witches interested in experimenting with supernatural DNA. Gavin, Jeremy, and Michael are three vampires interested in getting into their pants. The six work together to answer one question. Is it fate or just horniness pushing them together?</p><p>TW: This fic contains a Ryan Haywood character.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Wanted: Three vampires for experiments. Must be in their prime. Accepting one of each family. Inquire at 555-2356</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin frowned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Boi, look at this ad,” he grunted, turning his phone up toward Michael.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael scowled as he paused his game to look down where Gavin’s head was laying in his lap. His eyes darted over the ad.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Experiments?” He muttered, “I thought you were on VampList?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am,” Gavin snorted, “Do you think they mean experimental? Like they think they might be gay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But they don’t say anything about gender,” Michael pointed out, “Wouldn’t that be the whole fucking point?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess,” Gavin mumbled, turning the phone back to look at it, “Maybe they’re just new to this? Ooh, what if they’re a vamp virgin??”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s creepy, Gav,” Michael grumbled, returning to his game, “But if I had to guess, I would say they probably are. What fucking idiot seeks out three vamps at once??”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Lil’ J!” Gavin called.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Jeremy shouted from the garage.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You wanna fuck a vamp virgin with me and Micool?” Gavin questioned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was already typing the number into his phone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, sure, I guess?” Jeremy answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin could just barely hear the sounds of Jeremy walking across the garage to the door into the house. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What should I say?” Gavin asked Michael.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, make sure it’s the one in the ad,” Michael suggested, “It could just be some random getting pranked.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, right!” Gavin chirped as he typed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Hi there, are you Vagabond from VampList?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So we don’t even know what they look like?” Jeremy grunted as he finally made it across the mansion, “What if they’re gross? Ask for a picture.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ooh, we should take one too!” Gavin suggested, sitting up, “C’mere, Lil’ J!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael grumbled under his breath as Gavin smooshed against his face and Jeremy leaned in. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Smile so they can see our teeth!” Gavin instructed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael grimaced more than smiled while Gavin and Jeremy grinned. Jeremy held up a peace sign as Gavin took the picture. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are they a boy, a girl, or a non-binary?” Jeremy asked as Gavin lowered his phone to look over the picture.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They were on the guy looking for guy page,” Gavin answered, “So probably a guy. But it could be wrong. They seem new to VampList.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His phone chimed with a message.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Yes, that’s me. What family are you?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why does he want one of each?” Michael wondered as Gavin typed, “That’s weird, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">There’s three of us, actually. One of each. Are you still looking?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe they wanna try it all?” Jeremy suggested, “What else did the ad say?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just that we needed to be in our prime,” Gavin replied, shrugging.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His phone chimed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Yes, you would be the preferred candidates if there are in fact three of you. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin sent the picture in response before sending another message.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">We would like to see you as well, please.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is where he shies away if he’s a creep,” Jeremy muttered where he was looking over Gavin’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A picture popped up in the message and Gavin expanded it. Three older men were staring at the camera. They were all fairly different, but definitely attractive men.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s three of them too,” Michael murmured, “That makes a bit more sense.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dibs on the pretty one,” Jeremy spoke up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’re all pretty,” Gavin scoffed, “You’ll have to be more specific.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That one, with the blue eyes,” Jeremy clarified, pointing, “And the long hair.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want the red-headed bear,” Michael spoke up, pointing unnecessarily.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin looked at the final man, sitting in the middle of the group. He had gorgeous blue eyes and a curly mustache. Gavin didn’t feel bad at all for getting him. Actually, he felt pretty pleased with this outcome. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">When can we meet you?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Tomorrow, 8pm at Ten Penny.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin bounced excitedly as he agreed. They did all look like so much fun.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan reopened the photo of the vampires. They were all three of them very attractive.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You got a creepy look on your face, Haywood,” Geoff snorted, “You’re thinking about how cute those vamps are, huh?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aren’t you?” Ryan fired back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, a little bit,” Geoff admitted, “That middle one was quite pretty.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, but the grease monkey is prettier,” Ryan scoffed, “I wonder if he has bikes or cars.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“That’s</em> your first question?” Geoff muttered, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re both extremely creepy,” Jack finally chimed in. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What, dissatisfied with being left with grumpy?” Geoff teased.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t intend to fuck him, so no,” Jack muttered dryly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Which is which, I wonder?” Ryan murmured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, grumpy has to be a shifter,” Geoff reasoned, “I mean look at that snarl. He’s a wolf or a dog for sure.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Middle has to be a charmer, right?” Ryan grunted, “He’s got such a charismatic smile.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That leaves the greaser as a mage,” Jack concluded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s weird, they must live together,” Geoff murmured, “How else would they be able to take a selfie on the spot like that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think I’ve ever heard of this before,” Jack muttered, “A vamp of each family all under one roof?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They are intriguing,” Ryan agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re a creep, Haywood,” Geoff accused.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How was that creepy??” Ryan demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘Cause you zoomed in on your greaser,” Geoff pointed out, gesturing at the phone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan went pink at being caught, but how could he help it? The vamp was gorgeous. Such sweet, yet mischievous brown eyes. Maybe he was the charmer after all. He was certainly making Ryan’s heart flutter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The three vampires had a whispered conversation when they arrived at the restaurant and saw Ryan, Geoff, and Jack. The three mortals glanced at each other apprehensively while they waited. The conversation ended quickly and they made their way over. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan, in his infinite clumsiness, stood as the vampires drew closer and whacked his knee on the table. He blushed terribly as the greaser covered his mouth to stifle laughter. Geoff and Jack also stood, though that hadn’t been their original intention. Ryan silently thanked them for making him look a little bit less like an idiot.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello!” The one they thought was a charmer spoke, “I’m Gavin, this is Michael and this is Jeremy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gestured to the shifter and the mage respectively.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m Geoff,” Geoff returned, “This is Jack and Ryan. Please have a seat.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They all sat and there was a brief pause while they looked each other over. Then Ryan’s knee hit the table again as Jeremy’s foot rubbed against his. He cleared his throat, face resembling a tomato, as Jeremy grinned at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you're witches,” Gavin finally spoke up, “We’re surprised you want to hook up with vamps.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan choked and the other two frowned in confusion.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hook up?” Geoff prompted, “You mean you think we’re trying to bang you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now it was the vampires’ turn to look confused. They glanced at each other, but it seemed no one understood.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, yes, why else would you put the ad on VampList?” Gavin reasoned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack and Geoff looked to Ryan who was as confused as them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t look at me!” he huffed, “I never said anything sexual!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, but it’s fucking VampList,” Michael chimed in, “That site is for hookups.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, so you three came here with the intention to fuck us??” Geoff demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan was pretty sure that was <em>exactly</em> why they were there as Jeremy was doing a good job of tangling his leg around Ryan’s. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Er, yeah?” Gavin answered, “What were <em>you</em> planning?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We wanted to experiment with your blood,” Jack spoke up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Experiments,” Michael grunted, “That makes sense now. We just thought you guys were fucking virgins or something.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan, who was in fact a virgin, blushed again and Jeremy’s foot nudged between his knees, encouraging him to spread them. Ryan hesitated a moment, glancing at the others before he obediently spread his legs for Jeremy, a pulse of arousal pumping through his blood. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re not,” Geoff denied bluntly, “Or at least I’m not. But no, we don’t want to bang you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan wanted to tell him to speak for himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Awe, how lame,” Gavin pouted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What a letdown,” he grumbled, “Well, let’s go then. We should hit Purgatory, I’m horny as fuck now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan could relate as Jeremy’s foot brushed lightly against his thigh. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You guys can get into Purgatory??” Jack demanded, “How?? You do mean the club, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael raised an eyebrow at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, we funded the damn thing,” He muttered, “So I should hope we’d be able to get in. Why the fuck do you care?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ve only been trying to get in for fucking months,” Geoff snorted. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan jerked forward as Jeremy’s foot pressed gently against his crotch. He cleared his throat as the others turned to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-You have to have a connection,” He added shakily, “We’ve been looking for one, but n-no one likes witches.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy seemed to like witches. Seemed to like witches a <em>lot.</em> Gavin clapped his hands, bouncing in his seat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then why don’t we take you?” He offered, “We can get you in and then you can get in us!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan choked again, covering his eyes with one hand. He was praying for mercy but wasn’t counting on it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But what about the experiments?” Geoff grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Geoff, I will stab you with a fork!” Jack hissed, “This is our only hope of getting in!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan would’ve loved to join the conversation, but Jeremy’s foot was moving in a slow circle and he was struggling not to rut against it like a horny teenager. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why do you want in so bad?” Michael questioned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“For the supernatural people obviously,” Jeremy spoke up, “They obviously want to experiment a lot.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan would settle for experimenting with getting off. He silently begged Jeremy to let him come and Jeremy flashed him a smirk before removing his foot completely. Ryan could’ve cried. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, lets do it!” Gavin suggested, “We can take you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ll have to cover your marks though,” Michael muttered, tapping his own blank temple, “You’ll make people uncomfortable if you go in with a witch’s mark.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan touched the black skull on his temple self-consciously. Geoff just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Of course his golden crown almost blended in since he was covered in tattoos. Jack's was the most inconspicuous, the white feather almost too light to see unless you were looking. Ryan envied them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I can't believe we didn't notice them in the picture," Michael grumbled, "They look so fucking obvious now."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yours is pretty cool, Ryan," Jeremy commented, "A bit intimidating too."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan blushed crimson and sputtered out a "thank you". Jeremy grinned at him</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anyway, meet us at the club in two hours,” Gavin instructed, “Obviously wear something better than that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gestured at Geoff’s T-shirt. Geoff went a bit pink. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rude,” He grumbled, “By the way, we wanted to know which of you was which.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, <em>you’re</em> the witch,” Gavin snorted, trying to stifle laughter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff smacked a hand over his forehead. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Great, they’ve got puns,” he muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m the mage,” Jeremy chimed in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m the charmer, obviously,” Gavin added, his chin jerking up proudly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Which leaves me as the shifter,” Michael mumbled, “Let’s go, I’m fucking starving.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See you guys later!” Gavin chirped as they got up to leave.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The witches all waved as Gavin waved over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, we are in so much trouble,” Geoff muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kill me,” Ryan agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I dunno, they seem like fun to me,” Jack chuckled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other two gave him exasperated looks while he laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lil’ J, why must you play in public?” Gavin grumbled as they got in the car. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because he’s so cute!” Jeremy exclaimed, “He was so desperate! Did you smell him?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Every vamp in the fucking city smelled him,” Michael snorted as he tapped the window to signal the driver to go, “He’s not just a <em>vamp</em> virgin, that’s for sure.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know!!” Jeremy chirped, putting his hands to his face, “So cuteeee!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bleck,” Gavin eloquently provided, “He’s not gonna know where to put his dick.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know where to put mine,” Jeremy assured, smirking.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Weirdo,” Gavin sneered, “Tats seemed to like what he saw, but he definitely knows how to use his dick.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He was kinda cute when he blushed,” Jeremy agreed, shrugging.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael remained quiet as they discussed the attractiveness of the witches. He wasn’t depressed, just annoyed that his chosen witch didn’t appear attracted to him at all. Perhaps he was straight. Michael could work with that. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Vamp lads are horny. That is all.</p><p>Hit me up @1stworldmutant on twitter to find out how to donate to get the chapters a day early and read exclusive drafts. ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gavin nearly took Geoff to the ground with the force at which he launched himself at him. Geoff stumbled back a step as Gavin wrapped his arms around his neck. The vampire was likely much older than Geoff, yet acted so young. </p><p>“Did ya miss me?” Gavin cooed, grinning.</p><p>Geoff thought it a bit strange that the vampire was so keen on him so immediately. He thought it <em>suspicious.</em></p><p>“It’s barely been two hours,” He pointed out.</p><p>Gavin pouted, pulling back.</p><p>“Well, you’re a party pooper,” he huffed, “But you clean up nice.”</p><p>He tugged at Geoff’s suit jacket.</p><p>“Did you buy new clothes for this?” He teased.</p><p>“No, I actually have lots of nice clothes, thank you,” Geoff grumbled.</p><p>Meanwhile, Jack was looking over Michael curiously. He was wearing a short skirt and stockings as well as a full face of makeup and a long wig. The pretty red bow in his hair matched his lips. His arms were crossed and his forehead creased like he was agitated.</p><p>“Do you normally do a lot of cross-dressing?” Jack wondered.</p><p>Michael raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“Not really,” He admitted, “But sometimes I like to. Are you guys ready to go inside?”</p><p>The three witches nodded and the vamps took the lead. The doorman let them in on sight and the pair of trios filed into the club. </p><p>Michael was extremely annoyed as he led the party to their usual booth. The witch didn’t like girly Michael either. He got paired with a damn asexual, didn’t he? He was too fucking horny for this shit. The witch seemed too nice anyway. He was probably a “make love” kind of guy. This was all so very lame. </p><p>Jack, on the other hand, was having a great time. They had already stolen hair off a werewolf, a vampire, and a shapeshifter by the time they made it halfway through the club. It looked like Ryan had gotten some blood off another shapeshifter as well. Jack had to admit that needle contraption of his would end up very useful. As long as he didn’t get caught using it. </p><p>The vampires led them across the club and up a set of stairs to a more private area of the club. This seemed to be the VIP area. It was still decently crowded, but slightly quieter so they could hear themselves think. They continued to a booth in a corner that honestly felt more like a room with the amount of space it had. It had a rope across it claiming it as “reserved” that Michael moved aside. </p><p>The three booths were separated and Jack got the feeling this was a common spot for them to bring dates. He wondered why they didn’t just sit at three fully separate booths as they slid in. Maybe vampires were bigger exhibitionists than he ever thought. He certainly didn’t think about it all that much. Or at all, really.</p><p>“What do you guys want?” Michael prompted, picking up a tablet off the table in the middle of the booths, “To drink, I mean. Not you Gavin, I already know what the fuck you want. You always get the same thing, idiot.”</p><p>Gavin harrumphed as the witches told Michael their orders. After he tapped in everyone’s orders, he stood back up.</p><p>“Lads, come with me for a moment,” He instructed as he left the booth, “You three: do not exit this booth without us.”</p><p>The witches glanced at each other anxiously as the vampires left. As soon as the vampires were out of sight, they immediately huddled together to confer on what all they’d gathered thus far. Meanwhile the vampires closed the door on the private bathrooms and immediately huddled to confer on what they’d gathered.</p><p>“Did you see that?!” Michael demanded, “He barely batted an eyelash! He’s totally uninterested! I went all out too! This fucking asshole! He must be ace, right?”</p><p>“Maybe he likes muscle guys?” Jeremy suggested, “You look pretty slim when you’re covered. Maybe you should show off your arms?”</p><p>“But I’m all girl right now!” Michael huffed, “I’ll look weird like that!”</p><p>”I dunno about that,” Jeremy disagreed, “Muscled girls are attractive.”</p><p>“Why don’t we just shuffle instead?” Gavin offered, “We can see if he likes Lil’ J. If he does, then we know he likes muscles and you won’t have to do a costume change.”</p><p>Jeremy pouted.</p><p>“But I’m about to deflower Ryan in front of you guys,” he grumbled.</p><p>“Please don’t,” Michael muttered, “You’ll just depress me further.”</p><p>“Maybe he’s just an idiot?” Jeremy offered, “He’s the most focused on gathering from the stuff from the other supernaturals.”</p><p>“Maybe you should offer your jizz,” Gavin snickered.</p><p>Michael slugged him.</p><p>“Fuck you,” He growled, “Don’t make me end you, Free!”</p><p>The three witches were shifting anxiously in the booths.</p><p>“You think they’re protecting us?” Jack questioned, “Or do they just think we’ll fuck the place up?”</p><p>Michael had Gavin in a chokehold when Jeremy suddenly shushed them.</p><p>“They’re talking about us!” He hissed, “Listen!”</p><p>The other two flattened themselves against the door to listen.</p><p>“I dunno, do you think they actually like us?” Ryan countered.</p><p>“They seem like it,” Jack muttered, shrugging, “They seemed excited to see us. They offered to bring us here in the first place. And well, they dressed up nice for us. I mean, did you see Michael?”</p><p>The vampire in question grinned smugly.</p><p>“If they like us then...” Ryan mumbled, “Are they...<em>dating</em> us?”</p><p>“No, they’re playing with their food,” Geoff chimed in bitterly.</p><p>The vampires frowned at each other.</p><p>“Geoff, I’m sure there’s easier games to play,” Jack dismissed, “This seems too elaborate if they were just preying on us.”</p><p>“Why else would they like us so immediately?” Geoff hissed, “They’re luring us in.”</p><p>“Nice goin’, Gav,” Michael huffed, “Your sluttiness is scaring them off!”</p><p>“Hmph.”</p><p>“Geoff, you’re paranoid,” Ryan grumbled, “They’re...like us.”</p><p>The vampires again frowned at each other, now confused.</p><p>“Yes, I think...I think we match,” Jack agreed quietly.</p><p>“I...think you’re right,” Geoff admitted quietly, “I’m just...”</p><p>“Paranoid,” Ryan repeated.</p><p>“Scared,” Jack offered.</p><p>“Pessimistic,” Ryan suggested.</p><p>“A grouchy asshole,” Jack tried.</p><p>“Alright! Fuck!” Geoff snapped, cutting off Ryan’s next suggestion, “I got it. Thank you. <em>Jesus.”</em></p><p>The witches went quiet as the waitress arrived and the vampires looked at each other with raised eyebrows.</p><p>“What were they on about?” Gavin wondered, “Matching?”</p><p>“Because it’s three and three?” Jeremy offered, “Maybe they just believe in fate or some shit?”</p><p>“Matching!” Michael hissed, “One of them is a fucking alchemist!”</p><p>The other two’s eyebrows rose.</p><p>“No way!” Gavin argued, “Alchemists only live in their monasteries.”</p><p>“But shifters almost always live in the wild or in packs,” Jeremy reasoned, while Michael nodded enthusiastically, “Matching. One of each vamp family and one of each witch class, including the ones that are rarely seen like this.”</p><p>“Do you think they’ll tell us if we ask?” Gavin questioned, “Alchemists are so strict about staying in the monasteries since that wipe fifty years ago.”</p><p>“What, you think he’s like a witch fugitive or something?” Jeremy grunted.</p><p>“Maybe,” Gavin shrugged, “Alchemists always were the biggest assholes of the lot.”</p><p>“Pretty elitist too, I heard,” Michael muttered, “Only the pure bloodlines are kept in.”</p><p>“Maybe he’s a bastard,” Jeremy offered, “Not pureblood, but he’s still an alchemist?”</p><p>“Ohmygod, this is so exciting!” Gavin squealed, “Like a lil mystery! Who do you think it is?? Count of three. 1, 2, 3!”</p><p>“Ryan.” “Geoff.” “Jack.”</p><p>“What?!” The three scoffed at each other, “No way!”</p><p>They started to bicker, but Michael suddenly stood up straight, sniffing the air.</p><p>“Shit, we need to get back to them now!” He hissed, “The fucking asshole just walked in!”</p><p>They hurried back to the booth. The three witches all glanced at each other nervously as the three clearly nervous vampires sat back down. They immediately leaned forward, huddling together over the table.</p><p>“Maybe we should leave,” Gavin whispered.</p><p>“He’s already in!” Michael hissed, “He’ll see them for sure if we try to leave now.”</p><p>“Fire exit?” Jeremy suggested.</p><p>“The alarm will go off,” Michael pointed out.</p><p>“The hell is going on?” Geoff spoke up, leaning forward as well.</p><p>“Yeah, why are we huddling?” Ryan added as he joined in.</p><p>“You smell delightful, Michael,” Jack muttered as he leaned in.</p><p>Michael blushed.</p><p>“O-Oh, it’s-I-I made it myself,” He stammered.</p><p>“Oh, you make perfume?” Jack commented curiously.</p><p>“Uh, y-yes, actually I-“ Michael started.</p><p>“Freddie the bartender just told him we’re here!” Jeremy interrupted, “And now he knows we have three mortals with us...oh, Greg had the baby.”</p><p>“Aww!” Gavin cooed, “I bet it’s so cute! Gargoyle babies are always so adorable!”</p><p>“Focus!” Michael snapped, “We can ask for pictures later. Now we need to deal with the asshole.”</p><p>”What asshole?” Geoff grumbled, “Could you give us the summary?”</p><p>“There’s this other vamp,” Gavin explained, “He’s really old and powerful. He can seriously bewitch anyone and he especially loves to torture witches.”</p><p>“There’s no way he won’t recognize you three on sight,” Jeremy muttered, “He can sniff out a witch better than a divining spell. He’s making his way up the stairs.”</p><p>“Is he really going to try to hurt us in a public place?” Geoff questioned, “Isn’t peace the whole point of a place like this?”</p><p>The three vampires avoided eye contact.</p><p>“It’s not that he’ll try to fight...” Gavin mumbled. </p><p>They shifted closer to their respective witch companion, cozying up to them as the vampire in question approached the booth.</p><p>"Hey, boys," he greeted them, "Good to see you. Please tell me who your lovely companions are. Such pretty mortals."</p><p>"This is Jack, Geoff, and Ryan," Michael answered, gesturing, "Guys, this is Mark."</p><p>Mark gave a flourishing bow before he was very suddenly in front of Ryan, taking his hand. He breathed deeply through his nose before kissing Ryan's knuckles.</p><p>"You are so pretty I thought you may be a vamp," Mark chuckled.</p><p>Ryan jerked his hand from Mark's grasp, face twisting in disgust.</p><p>"You're so ugly I thought you were garbage," he growled, "It seems I was right."</p><p>Mark blinked at him like an owl, completely stunned. The three vampires looked at each other, eyes wide a moment before bursting into laughter. Mark went red and sputtered some excuse and quickly took his leave. </p><p>"How did he not know you guys are witches??" Gavin demanded after his giggling had stopped.</p><p>Wordlessly the witches pulled pendants from under their shirts.</p><p>"It hides our marks and all traces of magic on us," Jack explained, "I made them myself."</p><p>"Damnit," Michael grumbled under his breath.</p><p>If Jack was the enchanter, he couldn't be the alchemist, making Michael's guess wrong. </p><p>"Anyway," he muttered as he stood and closed the curtain on the booth, "Now that we're nice and alone."</p><p>The vampires slid onto the laps of the witches. </p><p>"You <em>were</em> meant to fuck us in return for us bringing you here," Michael reminded, running his hands up Jack's chest, "So shall we have a taste of that?"</p><p>He didn't have to look around, he could hear the sounds of the other two pairs making out while Jack looked up at him with curiosity. Curiosity was not what Michael wanted. He took Jack's hands and pushed them up his skirt. Jack was confused. He had sort of assumed they were all going to sleep with Ryan before Gavin tackled Geoff. Ryan was the most attractive or at least that's what Jack assumed, considering he was a model. </p><p>"Did you...wear this for me?" Jack mumbled, running his fingers along the hem of Michael's skirt.</p><p>Michael blushed.</p><p>"N-No!" He huffed, "I-I wore it because I wanted to!"</p><p>Jack's hands ran up his thighs.</p><p>"And these?" he questioned quietly as he traced the lace edges of Michael's panties.</p><p>Michael swallowed nervously, fidgeting with the skirt.</p><p>"Um, I-I...m-maybe hoped you would l-like them," He admitted.</p><p>Jack produced a handkerchief from somewhere that appeared to be thin air and gripped the back of Michael's neck to roughly wipe the red lipstick from his mouth. Michael grunted in surprised annoyance. </p><p>"Wh-what're y-" he grumbled around the cleaning.</p><p>Jack pulled the handkerchief away and made it disappear again before he hauled Michael in for a searing kiss that Michael immediately and enthusiastically responded to. Michael didn't even know which part of that got him hot, all that mattered was that he was attracted to Michael. Of course he was. Who wasn't? Asexuals and corpses, that's who. Jack's hands squeezed his ass and he squeaked in surprise. Maybe Jack wasn't a “make love” kind of guy after all. Michael grinned into the kiss. Now <em>that</em> he could work with.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Slutty vamps are slutty, that is all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryan was trying his best. He'd made out with people before, but they'd never been on his lap while it happened. They'd never rubbed their cock against his through their pants. They'd never pushed his hands up their shirt. They'd never gripped his hair in one hand while the other groped down his torso. </p><p>Jeremy had never had so much fun making out before. Ryan knew how to move his lips right, but kept getting distracted by all the other things going on. Any time his hands moved against Jeremy's abs or pecs, his mouth went clumsy. Any time he focused on his lips, mouthing against Jeremy and flicking his tongue out, his hands would freeze under Jeremy's shirt. The thing that distracted him the most was what <em>Jeremy</em> did though. </p><p>Ryan seemed to love getting his hair pulled. Every time Jeremy tugged, he basically went limp, puffing out a tiny moan. He was so goddamn beautiful and clumsy. He was utterly perfect. Jeremy couldn't wait to get back to their place. He had so much to teach his eager little virgin. Ryan prayed they would leave soon, he was aching with how much he wanted Jeremy.</p><p>Unfortunately for all six of them, but especially unfortunately for Ryan who thought he might cry if he didn't get off soon, Jeremy suddenly heard something interesting in the din of the club.</p><p>"-witches, one heavily tattooed, one bearish one with glasses, and one with striking blue eyes," someone with a gruff voice was speaking.</p><p>Jeremy sat up, pulling his mouth from Ryan's. Ryan started to ask him what was wrong, but Jeremy covered his mouth, putting a finger to his lips.</p><p>"Witches? In <em>Purgatory?"</em> Freddie scoffed.</p><p>"Okay, have you seen any <em>mortals</em> that look like that?" the gruff voice rephrased their question.</p><p>Michael stiffened next, sniffing the air.</p><p>"Is that...Dragon's Breath?" He breathed, "Who the hell just walked in with Dragon's Breath??"</p><p>"Some asshole asking after three witches!" Jeremy hissed.</p><p>"We need to go!" Geoff barked, pushing Gavin off his lap.</p><p>The other two did the same, albeit a bit more gently than Geoff had. </p><p>“How the hell did they find us?!” Ryan demanded.</p><p>”Doesn’t matter,” Geoff dismissed, “Time to go.”</p><p>"Back door?" Jack suggested.</p><p>"I don't think there is one up here," Geoff grumbled.</p><p>"I'll make one," Ryan assured, going around the table to the booth occupied by Michael.</p><p>He climbed up on the seat and raised his hands.</p><p>"Ha! Told you it was Ryan!" Jeremy exclaimed, startling the man.</p><p>"Er, what?" He grunted.</p><p><em>"You're</em> the alchemist!" Jeremy chirped excitedly, "Oh man, I should've put money on you!"</p><p>"How did you-?" Ryan started.</p><p>"Ry, no time!" Geoff barked, "Move it!"</p><p>"Right!"</p><p>He put his hands up in front of the wall. </p><p>"Ego teneo et tibi dominantur," he whispered, before raising his voice, "OBEDIO!"</p><p>He swiped his hands to the sides and the wall shifted, a hole opening up in it. Geoff came forward, bringing out a flask. He took a sip and passed it to Jack before jumping out of the hole. Jack drank and passed it to Ryan before he followed Geoff out. Ryan drank, but was stopped by a strong grip on his forearm. Jeremy was scowling.</p><p>"You can't just bounce!" He huffed, "Tell us what's going on!"</p><p>"Sorry, no time!" Ryan answered, "We really appreciate your help, but we have to go!"</p><p>He broke Jeremy's grip, which was no easy feat and dove through the hole. </p><p>"Diligenter revertetur," he muttered as he passed through.</p><p>The hole began to close behind him.</p><p>"Oh, hell no!" Jeremy growled, "Ralentissez!"</p><p>The closing hole slowed significantly and he dove after Ryan. Michael smacked his forehead, but followed through after him. Gavin just stared blankly as the wall closed up.</p><p>"What the bloody hell was that about?" He wondered as he took a drink.</p><p>Michael landed with a grunt, cursing his choice in heels. He hadn't exactly expected to be jumping down two stories. </p><p>"Don't try it," Geoff warned.</p><p>Michael looked up to see Geoff, Ryan, and Jack tensed to fight with Jeremy behind them, looking utterly baffled. There were four hunter assholes spread out in front of the witches. Michael was surprised. Hunters and witches usually got along.</p><p>He stepped forward, pushing between Jack and Geoff to stand in front of them. Jeremy followed, standing to his left and crossing his arms as Michael addressed the hunters.</p><p>"What the fuck is going on?" He questioned coldly, "You fuckers are on <em>our</em> land."</p><p>"This doesn't concern you, vamp," one of the hunters hissed, "We're here for the witches."</p><p>"It's <em>our</em> land," Michael repeated, <em>"Whatever</em> you do on it concerns me."</p><p>"These three are wanted for crimes against humanity," The hunter growled, "Do not protect them."</p><p>"Protect them?" Michael snorted, "This isn't about protection, buddy. This is about <em>our</em> land. Do I need to say it again? Or perhaps I should remind you of the law?"</p><p>"Witches fall under the exception to the law," the hunter pointed out.</p><p>"What witches?" Gavin spoke up.</p><p>The entire collected group jumped in surprise at his sudden appearance. Apparently everyone was too busy to hear him come up. He took up the spot to the right of Michael.</p><p>"I don't see any marks," He pointed out, sipping from his drink, "Boi, do you smell any magic on them?"</p><p>"No, I don't," Michael answered, crossing his arms, "And as a shifter, I certainly <em>would,</em> if there <em>was</em> any."</p><p>"See? No witches to be seen here," Gavin chirped, "Just three extremely handsome mortals, having some fun with three extremely handsome vamps. Right boys?"</p><p>"Yes, sir," the three witches chorused together.</p><p>"And well, if there's no witches-" Gavin began.</p><p>He slammed the rest of his drink and smashed the glass onto the pavement.</p><p>"-then you're not protected by the exception," He finished in a growl.</p><p>The hunters all shifted back as the three vampires set their stances to fight.  </p><p>"I suggest you leave before we make you," Gavin advised, eyes glowing gold.</p><p>The hunters hesitated to leave, clearly not often getting the chance to corner the witches.</p><p>"Feu!" Jeremy snapped, clapping his hands.</p><p>A fiery claymore extended from his palm and he hoisted it up as his eyes glowed just as fiery. Michael growled, grimacing at them so they could see his enlarging canines, his eyes flashing red as he started to shift. The hunters decided it was time to leave. Michael reversed his shift, flipping the long hair of the wig over his shoulder.</p><p>"Merci," Jeremy muttered, waving the sword away. </p><p>"Aw, Freddie's gonna be mad," Gavin lamented, looking down at the glass.</p><p>The three witches just stared at the vampires dumbly as they turned around. </p><p>"That was incredible!" Jack announced, grabbing at Jeremy's shoulder, "What other magic can you do?!"</p><p>"Uh, wh-what-I-"</p><p>"Show me what you showed them!" Geoff demanded of Michael, "What scared them so bad?!"</p><p>"I-I just sh-"</p><p>"Teach me how to talk like you!" Ryan exclaimed, grabbing Gavin's biceps to shake him, "That was so cool!"</p><p>"Er, I just-it's just-"</p><p>"What the fuck is going on out here?" </p><p>Six heads whipped around.</p><p>"Ray!"</p><p>Six heads whipped back around to each other.</p><p><em>"You</em> know Ray?!" The witches and vampires demanded of each other.</p><p>"'Course you all know me," Ray snorted, "I know everyone in this city."</p><p>He puffed out a cloud of smoke.</p><p>"So am I totally toasted or did you six just fight off hunters together?" He grunted.</p><p>"No, the three vamps scared them off," Geoff snorted, "We just stood here like idiots."</p><p>Ray took a puff of the cigarette in his hand.</p><p>"So about the same as usual then," He muttered around smoke, "The hell did I miss? Been out of town too long. Witches and vamps together. Scandalous."</p><p>"Well, it <em>was</em> a misunderstanding," Gavin explained, "But, um, we're sort of..."</p><p>He looked at the others with an unsure frown.</p><p>"I'm not sure what we're doing," He admitted, "But I <em>think</em> the witches are gonna fuck us, right?"</p><p>Ryan covered his face in embarrassment. </p><p>"Well, they <em>did</em> get us in the club," Jack pointed out, very (not) subtly checking out Michael.</p><p>"You guys wanted in Purgatory?" Ray muttered, "Why didn't you say?"</p><p>"It never came up?" Ryan suggested. </p><p>"What are you doing here anyway?" Michael questioned Ray, "I thought you were working in Venturas?"</p><p>"I was," Ray answered, "Got done early."</p><p>He dropped his cigarette butt and stamped it out with a hoof.</p><p>"I came to see what you fucks were doing," He muttered, "Wasn't expecting the answer to be "witches". But actually this is great. I need some stuff looked at by you guys. Can you all wait for the banging?"</p><p>"What is it?" Gavin wondered, bouncing excitedly, "More artifacts??"</p><p>"Uh, I meant them," Ray answered, gesturing to the witches, "But you're all welcome to join, I guess. You guys wanna give me a ride?"</p><p>"You're a bum, Ray," Michael snorted.</p><p>He whistled for the driver who pulled up in a hurry. Ray went in first, followed by the witches, and finally the vampires who found themselves on or near their chosen witches. Ray tapped the window as he leaned back, observing the mess before him.</p><p>Gavin was bouncing on Geoff's lap, babbling about something while the witch just listened, the tiniest twitch of his mustache indicating he was enjoying Gavin's enthusiasm. Jeremy was pressed up against Ryan's side, lips so close to his ear he might as well have been touching it while Ryan was bending his neck to listen, his face bright red. The most shocking of the three was Michael who was actually <em>blushing,</em> fidgeting with his skirt while Jack asked him questions about himself and murmured compliments, his arm around his waist.</p><p>Ray chuckled to himself as he scratched absently at his left horn. He supposed he should've suspected three of the weirdest witches would end up with three of the weirdest vampires.</p><p>"Three witches, three vamps, and a faun walk out of a bar..." He snorted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three witches looked over the magical items spread over the table in Ray's library. Jack was drawn to the pendant, Geoff to the empty glass vial, and Ryan to the chunk of amber containing a bird's egg. Jack turned the pendant over in his hands, running his fingers over the carvings. Geoff uncorked the vial, sniffing at it. Ryan rolled the round chunk of amber around in his palm. </p><p>"Well?" Ray prompted, "Any information you can give me?"</p><p>Ryan tossed the ball of amber up and caught it again.</p><p>"Earth alchemist, amateur," He muttered.</p><p>Geoff put the cork back in the vial.</p><p>"Poison brewer, expert," He grunted.</p><p>
  <em>Click.</em>
</p><p>Jack pulled apart the pendant and placed the three pieces of it on the table.</p><p>"Jibun o misete," He muttered, waving his hand.</p><p>The pieces glowed and transformed into three glowing gemstones.</p><p>"Illusion enchanter, expert," Jack concluded.</p><p>"So no masters?" Ray prompted, "They should be fairly easy to deal with then."</p><p>"If they were mere mortal witches," Geoff agreed, "But at least one of them is a lich."</p><p>The vampires sitting nearby all sat up straight and looked over in surprise. </p><p>"A lich?" Michael grunted, "Isn't that against your witch code or whatever?"</p><p>"I thought that's what the marks were for," Gavin added, "Don't they prevent you from going all lich-y when you die?"</p><p>"There are ways around the mark restrictions," Ryan dismissed, waving his hand, "But it's also possible the lich was not marked at the birth of their power. Sometimes witches fall through the cracks. Our system isn't perfect."</p><p>"Wait, even <em>I</em> got harassed by witches when I was turned," Jeremy spoke up, "How is it possible <em>anyone</em> with magic slips through?"</p><p>The three witches glanced at each other briefly, sharing a silent conversation on whether it was okay to speak on the matter. Eventually they nodded.</p><p>"Well, there's a few ways," Jack explained, "First of all, the scrying witches are hardly infallible. Occasionally if the magic is low enough, it goes undetected, especially if the being's magical birth is a regular mortal one. Sometimes the mother will overshadow their child's magic with their own. This is why most witches are required to register conceptions, just to be sure no magical child goes unmarked."</p><p>"There are ways to remove the mark as well," Ryan continued, "It's very painful and very difficult. Usually only master level witches can manage it and it's very easy to die in the process."</p><p>"And one of the ways is the Potion of Witching Death," Geoff added, gesturing at the glass vial, "Yours was brewed well enough to succeed as long as the rest of the ritual went accordingly. This would have turned the witch into a lich in the process of removing the mark. It's the most risky way of removal. Hardly any have been successful and it always ends in death, though the whole idea is that they'll rise as a lich afterwards."</p><p>"Then how do you know for sure one of them is a lich?" Ray pressed, "Isn't it possible then that the witch just died?"</p><p>"A witch's magic sours after they die," Ryan answered, "Any other witch could tell if the witch who created something is dead."</p><p>"But wouldn't they be dead if they're a lich?" Gavin grumbled, "This is all very confusing."</p><p>"Well, being undead counts as being alive for witches," Jack explained, "We can't tell the-"</p><p>He paused, looking over at the vampires.</p><p>"Michael, would you come here?" He requested.</p><p>Michael shrugged and joined them at the table. Jack picked up one of the gemstones and held it out to him.</p><p>"Will you tell me what you smell on this?" He asked.</p><p>Michael leaned forward and sniffed at the gemstone.</p><p>"Witch magic," he answered shortly.</p><p>Jack held the bottle out next.</p><p>"Witch and a potion," Michael grunted, "I can tell you the ingredients?"</p><p>"Not necessary," Jack assured.</p><p>He picked up the amber next and held it out to Michael. Michael sniffed and recoiled.</p><p>"Witch, alicanto, and undeath," He answered, "It smells fucking awful."</p><p>"It <em>is</em> an alicanto egg!" Ryan exclaimed, clapping his hands together, "I knew it!"</p><p>Jack returned the amber to the table.</p><p>"Well, your earth alchemist is your lich," Jack announced, "But I wonder how they managed the rest of the ritual at only an amateur level. An expert might be able to handle it, maybe. But an amateur? How could they possibly?"</p><p>"The experts must have helped them," Geoff muttered, twisting his mustache thoughtfully, "But even two experts would've been a stretch."</p><p>"They <em>did</em> have the power stones," Ryan pointed out, gesturing at the gemstones.</p><p>"They aren't very used though," Jack countered, "I get the feeling this was an emergency stash."</p><p>"So they used a catalyst."</p><p>Six heads turned to look at Jeremy who looked around at them nervously.</p><p>"What?" He grunted, "Was that stupid?"</p><p>"No, the opposite," Ryan snorted, "He's right. If they used a catalyst, they could've fed the magical energy through it, giving the alchemist the ability to take on all of it despite the inability of them to do so otherwise."</p><p>"The two experts <em>may</em> have been able to make a proper catalyst," Jack offered, "Though it's usually forbidden and extremely difficult to manage without being a blip on magical radar."</p><p>"The lich will also be reliant on the catalyst now," Geoff murmured, "It would have to stay on their person, maybe even fully attached to them. A new appendage."</p><p>"And a weakness," Ray added.</p><p>"Most certainly," Jack agreed, "If you cut off the catalyst, the lich will likely die permanently. Even if they don't, they'll be severely weakened."</p><p>"Unfortunately, the brewer and the enchanter are protecting the lich," Geoff grumbled, "So you have to get through them and then get to the lich and fight them off while you try to get the catalyst off."</p><p>"So I need you guys," Ray concluded.</p><p>The witches glanced at each other.</p><p>"I mean, we're good, I don't know if we're <em>that</em> good," Jack snorted.</p><p>"Three master witches and you say you're not sure if you're <em>that</em> good?" Ray scoffed.</p><p>"You guys are masters??" Gavin piped up, "I thought masters had to stay in communities to pass on their wisdom?"</p><p>"We're <em>experts,"</em> Geoff corrected tightly, "Ray just thinks he knows more about witches than he does."</p><p>"You're masters, get over yourselves," Ray muttered, rolling his eyes, "Just because you're not official, doesn't mean it's not true."</p><p>"Ray, we've been over this a hundred times," Jack murmured, sighing.</p><p>"Ego teneo et tibi dominantur," Ryan whispered, drawing everyone's attention, "OBEDIO!"</p><p>He pulled his hand up from the amber and it almost seemed to liquefy as it pulled away from the egg. </p><p>"Oh, shit, that's about to hatch," Jeremy announced.</p><p>Ryan jumped a bit, apparently startled and looked around, also startled to find everyone staring at him. </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Ryan grunted, “I always wanted an alicanto.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Greedy bastard,” Geoff snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’re good for more than just gold,” Ryan huffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, they also eat silver and copper,” Ray offered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not helping,” Ryan grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, it’s cracking,” Jeremy proclaimed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan looked back to the egg, dipping down to watch closely. The shell chipped, a tiny beak poking through. The seven gathered around to watch the bird hatch from the egg. The egg cracked more, shaking around before the bird finally got mostly free of it. It was pure white and once it got its eyes open, it could be seen they were glowing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wobbled on the table a few steps, stopping in front of Ray. Ray held out his hand and the baby wavered in front of his hand a moment before moving onto Gavin next to him, then Michael, then Jack, and then Geoff before it made its way to Ryan. It dropped into Ryan’s palm and snuggled into it. Ryan grinned widely, lifting the little thing up to pet its head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because he’s an alchemist?” Jeremy suggested.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Or alicanto are like unicorns,” Gavin snickered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan blushed crimson and there was a pause.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re a virgin??” Jack demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan tried to pretend this question had not been asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my god!” Geoff shouted in suddenly realization, “Oh my god! <em>You’re</em> the anonymous donor?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack’s eyes widened and he hid a laugh behind his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the fuck?” Michael grunted, “First of all, how the hell did you not know? Secondly, anonymous donor??”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We have an anonymous virgin donor,” Geoff snorted, crossing his arms, “One that gives his blood for our experiments.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan was still pretending he wasn’t involved in this conversation. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, handjobs don’t count?” Ray spoke up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan was going to die of embarrassment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did he jerk you off??” Geoff demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He wanted my jizz,” Ray answered, scratching at his left horn, “Told him to work for it. He nearly tackled me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan was melting into a puddle of shame. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, hey, ask for my jizz next!” Jeremy squealed, tugging at his sleeve.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Someone kill me, please,” Ryan groaned miserably.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The alicanto took him at his word and bit his finger. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey!” Ryan exclaimed, “Rude!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bird chirped at him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s hungry,” Ray announced.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do the babies eat?” Gavin asked, “Surely its beak is too weak to munch on metal.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Heated metal, usually,” Ray answered, “The mommas heat up metal and feed it to them. They grow pretty fast though. Usually it's only a few feedings before they can eat on their own.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, hey!” Gavin exclaimed, “I have gold!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s go to the magicarium,” Ray suggested, “We can heat up the gold.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I forgot you called it a magicarium,” Geoff snorted as they started for the door, “Dumbass.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He ruffled Ray’s hair between his horns while Ray grumbled tiredly. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And thus: lore.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryan poured Gavin's melted earrings carefully into the alicanto's mouth. It gulped it down quickly and shuddered before growing right in front of his eyes and shaking out its wings. The gold quickly seeped into its plumage, its feathers going a soft yellow color. It chirped before launching up from the table and flying around the room. Its wings and tail were significantly longer, but its body was about the size of a common pigeon. It landed on his shoulder and rubbed its face against his cheek. Ryan rubbed its beak gently.</p><p>"It's a boy," Ray announced, "In case you were wondering."</p><p>"Then his name is Ray now," Ryan proclaimed, grinning. </p><p>Ray gave him an unamused look.</p><p>"Anyway, I need help disposing of these witches," He grumbled, "These assholes have been wreaking havoc on the halfsies in Venturas. You guys are the best witches I know."</p><p>"This seems like more of a hunter job," Geoff muttered.</p><p>"Or an official witch job," Jack offered.</p><p>"Or a literally anyone but us job," Ryan suggested.</p><p>"I need discrete people," Ray countered, "You three know how to be discrete."</p><p>"Yeah, that's kind of the whole point," Geoff snorted.</p><p>"They really are witch fugitives!" Gavin gasped, "What did you guys do?!"</p><p>"Please tell me it was something cool and not totally fucking lame," Michael snorted.</p><p>"We didn't do anything!" Geoff said as Jack asked "What do you consider cool?" and Ryan said "We're not fugitives."</p><p>The three looked at each other sharply.</p><p>"What happened to deny deny deny?" Ryan hissed.</p><p>"What happened to "let's not lie to the vamps"?" Jack grumbled.</p><p>"I assumed there were exceptions!" Ryan fired back, "Like I don't know maybe the fact that we're running from the magic police?!"</p><p>"It doesn't matter," Geoff cut in before Jack could argue, "We're not in the wrong and the vamps have no reason to rat us out."</p><p>"You're the one that didn't trust them," Ryan pointed out, moodily.</p><p>"And then <em>you</em> insisted they were good," Geoff countered.</p><p>"That was different!" Ryan argued, "We could've fought them if they decided to prey on us! This is completely different!"</p><p>"Well, we already know you're fugitives now," Gavin spoke up, "So you might as well tell us what you did."</p><p>"Did I sound like I was talking to you, vamp?" Ryan growled at him.</p><p>"Oh, lovely Ryan, why don't you just tell me what you're guilty of?" Gavin cooed, eyes glowing gold.</p><p>"Because your vamp charm doesn't work on me," Ryan sneered.</p><p>Gavin's eyes went wide in surprise. </p><p>"Come on, Ry," Jeremy coaxed, tugging his sleeve.</p><p>Ryan blushed as he looked over and down at him.</p><p>"We won't tell anyone, I promise," Jeremy assured him, smiling sweetly, "We're just curious, that's all. Please, will you tell us?"</p><p>"We were conducting unauthorized experiments," Ryan blurted, "They said they were against the very nature of humanity."</p><p>"Jesus fucking Christ, Ryan," Geoff muttered, "The actual charmer didn't get you, but the fucking grease monkey <em>smiles</em> at you and you blurt out your whole life story."</p><p>Ryan covered his red face.</p><p>"I didn't mean to!" He cried miserably, "H-He said please!"</p><p>"You're so cute," Jeremy cooed.</p><p>"Wanted for crimes against humanity," Michael recalled the hunter's words, "What sort of experiments do you three do? And how do we get in on it, because we love working against humanity."</p><p>"It's not against humanity," Geoff grumbled defensively, "It's <em>for</em> humanity! Witches are so convinced that supernaturals aren't human that working <em>with</em> them is considered working <em>against</em> humanity. We're apparently the only ones willing to recognize that their definition of "humanity" is out-dated."</p><p>"I don't think we're the only ones," Jack muttered, "Just among the few still not executed for it. Or worse."</p><p>"Wait, they don't like that you use supernatural DNA?" Gavin grunted, "But I thought supernatural DNA was a common ingredient in a lot of witch magic?"</p><p>"DNA of <em>dead</em> supernaturals," Ryan corrected quietly.</p><p>"Oh," Gavin answered shortly.</p><p>"And they certainly don't approve of jizz," Ray added.</p><p>Ryan recovered his red face.</p><p>"Can we please stop embarrassing me for five minutes?!" He groaned.</p><p>"You embarrass yourself, buddy," Geoff snorted, "But it's not like we haven't gotten jizz from other supernaturals. We just don't usually jerk them off ourselves."</p><p>"Usually we just ask them to do it," Jack agreed, "But I guess Ray is different."</p><p>"Well, we usually ask for his connections, not his DNA," Geoff pointed out, "Most of our exchanges are items for DNA, whereas with Ray it's jobs for introductions."</p><p>"How come we haven't met before now then?" Gavin piped up.</p><p>"We haven't asked for vamp DNA," Ryan answered, "We only decided recently to go ahead with the idea."</p><p>"But Ray was out of town," Geoff explained, "So we had to look for ourselves. And <em>Ryan</em> was supposed to handle it."</p><p>"I didn't know that site was for hookups, how would I know??" Ryan huffed defensively.</p><p>He went red as he realized what he said.</p><p>"I-I mean, this has nothing to do w-with me being-! Y-You two didn't know either!" He accused.</p><p>"Yeah, but <em>we</em> didn't say we were going to look into it," Jack snorted.</p><p>"Wh-Whatever," Ryan grumbled.</p><p>"Hey, I have an idea," Ray spoke up suddenly, "Since we're on the topic. You three help me wreck those witches, with the lich, and I'll get you whatever halfsies DNA you want. Horse, bird, fish, snake, you name it. And you won't even have to jerk any of them off."</p><p>"Deal!" The three witches agreed enthusiastically. </p><p>"Where did you find their stuff?" Geoff questioned, "We'll go check it out immediately.”</p><p>"Wot?!" Gavin squawked, "Not <em>immediately!</em> You still owe us!"</p><p>"Yeah, seconded," Michael grunted, "You guys got into Purgatory and you got all that DNA you wanted. Plus, I went all out, took me nearly the full two fucking hours to get ready!"</p><p>"Really, it took you that long?" Jack asked, "Just for us?"</p><p>Michael blushed.</p><p>"I-I probably would've done it anyway!" He quickly corrected, crossing his arms and looking away.</p><p>Jack smiled fondly at him.</p><p>"We could probably go first thing in the morning," He offered, putting his arm around Michael to pull him closer.</p><p>Michael's blush darkened.</p><p>"A-As long as it's not too much trouble," he mumbled, fidgeting with the edge of his shirt.</p><p>Jeremy and Gavin glanced at each other as they hid snorts of laughter behind their hands. </p><p>"I'll send you guys the address," Ray offered, "Then you can go a week from now when you've recovered from fucking these lads."</p><p>"Awe, we can be gentle," Jeremy simpered, grinning at Ryan.</p><p>Ryan got the distinct feeling that Jeremy was <em>not</em> going to be gentle with him. Not with the hungry nature of that smile he was giving him. Gavin leapt onto Geoff, nearly taking him down again.</p><p>"Finally!" He exclaimed, "Let's play!"</p><p>"Not here," Ray quickly ordered, "Get out of my house."</p><p>"You're no fun," Gavin grunted, "I like it more when people watch."</p><p>"Of course you do," Geoff grumbled, "Charmers are such narcissists."</p><p>"Rude!" Gavin huffed, "Let's go!"</p><p>He started dragging Geoff toward the door, closely followed by Jeremy dragging Ryan who was trying not to look too eager, and Michael dragging Jack who was chuckling fondly. Ray shook his head.</p><p>"Beset on all sides by idiots," He muttered as they disappeared from his sight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bit early today cuz my stomach problem is acting up and I need to sleep. So...you’re welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin dragged Geoff through the house about a mile ahead of the others, bouncing excitedly toward his room. Geoff was still unsure about this. He couldn’t understand why Gavin would be so keen on him so quickly. The vampire was so bubbly and attractive, bursting with energy and charisma. Geoff was confident in himself, but Gavin was likely hundreds of years old, had likely seen it all. Geoff wasn’t special. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin was meanwhile excited to be with someone who had never been with a vampire before. They were his favorite to play with. He kicked his shoes off at his bedroom door and tugged Geoff to his bed. He began eagerly tearing at the nice clothes he had worn for him. He’d wanted to impress Gavin who was utterly delighted to be the center of the man’s attention. Geoff watched Gavin excitedly removing his clothes and wondered what it was the vampire wanted from him. Gavin frowned at him once he got his shirt buttons undone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello! Earth to witch!” He huffed, waving his hand in front of his face, “Aren’t you going to unwrap me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t want to interrupt,” Geoff countered, “You seemed like you were enjoying yourself.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gripped Gavin’s silky blue button-up and yanked him closer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But if you think I’m not paying attention, you’re very wrong,” he growled, gripping the other half of his shirt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He ripped the shirt apart and Gavin jolted in surprise as he shoved it off his shoulders. Then immediately responded by jumping into Geoff’s arms and smashing his mouth on his. Geoff almost tumbled again, stumbling back a step as he hastened to catch him. Their mouths were rough and harsh on each other, teeth clacking together and biting at each other’s lips as Geoff twisted to push him down into the bed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin shoved Geoff’s button-up off his shoulders as Geoff yanked open Gavin’s jeans. He pulled back to drop his shirt and rip Gavin’s jeans and underwear off his legs in one fluid motion. He started to lean over to check the nightstand for lube, but found himself distracted by Gavin’s golden body.<em> Scarless. Unmarked. Perfect. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff’s fingers brushed up his thighs and over his hips. Gavin shuddered, his cock twitching, pleased with Geoff’s avid attention as his inked fingers trailed up. Geoff smoothed his hands up Gavin’s sides and over his chest. His thumbs brushed over his nipples before he squeezed his pecs lightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tell me what pleases you, vamp,” he murmured, “How do I make your beautiful body squirm and writhe in pleasure?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin puffed out a tiny moan, a spark of electricity firing up his spine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I see, you like to be praised,” Geoff mused, smirking down at him, “What a cute little narcissist you are.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin bit his lip as Geoff leaned over to open his nightstand and fetch lube. Geoff’s hand stayed on the handle and he stared down into the drawer a moment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So...do you have a preference?” He grunted, “Or is it dealer’s choice?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-You can pick,” Gavin squeaked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff actually hesitated a moment, hand hovering over the copious amount of different lubes in the drawer. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you raid a fucking sex shop?” He wondered, settling on a bottle he recognized.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, basically,” Gavin huffed as Geoff poured lube on his fingers, “Options are good!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re a dork,” Geoff pointed out, smearing the lube over Gavin’s asshole, “Do you normally let your dates pick?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin went a little pink as Geoff pressed a finger inside him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um...no,” he admitted quietly, “But...I-I thought...y-you’re a brewer...maybe y-you’d have a-an opinion.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff watched him squirming as he fingered him quietly a moment. Geoff's staring, lust-filled eyes sent shivers of pleasure through Gavin's body wherever they were looking. Gavin gripped the sheets as the heat and tingling of the lube pulsed up his ass. He panted heavily, rocking into Geoff’s fingers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“G-Good choice,” he groaned, “L-Love, I-I’m gonna need you t-to hurry up!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His face was screwed up, his body writhing and shaking.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You look so pretty when you’re desperate, <em>love,”</em> Geoff cooed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin moaned and let go of his sheets to grab for Geoff’s undershirt in an attempt to pull him closer. In his clumsy impatience, he ripped the shirt instead and let go in a hurry.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S-Sorry!” He quickly apologized, fisting his hands back into the sheets, “P-Please, c-come closer!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff pulled his fingers out of him, causing him to whine that he said closer not farther. Geoff chuckled as he pulled his torn undershirt over his head and undid his belt. Gavin was distracted a moment, looking over Geoff’s scarred and inked torso as the man rolled on a condom and lubed up his cock. Gavin let go of the sheets to reach for him again as he climbed up onto the bed to kneel between his legs. He pressed up against Gavin’s asshole as he leaned over him and Gavin’s hands slid over his skin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your body is like art,” he whispered, tracing over ink and scar tissue alike, “So beautiful.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff ignored the blush on his face as he pushed inside the vampire. Gavin groaned and wrapped his arms and legs around him. His hands felt over Geoff’s back, looking for more pretty scar tissue to trace as Geoff ran his hands up Gavin’s smooth thighs. Geoff pressed a light kiss to Gavin’s throat as he slowly started moving. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So beautiful,” He whispered as Gavin moved against him, “The most beautiful being I’ve ever met.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin moaned as sparks of joy and pleasure fired off throughout him, aided by the warming lube still electrifying his blood. He was pulsing with desire and warmth as Geoff started moving faster, gripping the sheets by Gavin’s head with one hand while the other cupped the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He kissed his lips sloppily, urgently as he thrusting went sharp and quick, utterly desperate. He’d spent so fucking long with the vampire in his lap he’d been prepared to take him right in front of the others when they were at Ray’s place.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff let go of his neck to get a clumsy hand between them. As his hand moved on Gavin’s cock, his kisses turned into just panting and groaning against Gavin’s mouth. Gavin growled around clenched teeth as he came between them, body jerking. Geoff let go of his cock as his own orgasm rippled through him. He dropped to his forearms, burying his face in Gavin’s neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin chuckled lightly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” he agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff took a moment to catch his breath and Gavin smiled fondly as he waited. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m too old for this,” Geoff grumbled as he sat up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin laughed, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think you kept up well enough,” he disagreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not a narcissist like you,” Geoff muttered as he located tissues, “Flattery will get you nowhere with me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Liar,” Gavin accused as Geoff cleaned him up, “Everyone likes to be flattered.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmph.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They shuffled around to crawl under the covers and settle on Gavin’s copious amount of pillows. Gavin turned to snuggle into Geoff’s chest, running his fingertips over his ink and his scars. Geoff wondered why a vampire would like marred skin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p>Ryan was slammed up against Jeremy's bedroom door as soon as they passed through it. The bird squawked indignantly and Jack and Michael, who were passing by, watched as the door opened and the bird was tossed out while Ryan cried "Jeremy!" Then the door closed again and Jeremy silenced Ryan's protests by kissing him soundly, shoving his jacket off his shoulders and yanking at his belt. He pulled back enough to see the mess he was making of him.</p><p>He looked dazed, his lips parted and he was breathing heavily as he swayed from being kissed thoroughly stupid. His jacket was bunched around his elbows and the sleeves had slipped past his hands. His jeans were open and slipping down his hips, showing off his blue plaid boxers and the sizable bulge inside them. Jeremy was so delighted that it took so little to work Ryan up. He licked his lips and Ryan shuddered.</p><p>"Give me a safeword," Jeremy instructed, "A word you can-"</p><p>"I-I know what a safeword is!" Ryan interrupted, going red, "Um, plutonium."</p><p>Jeremy raised an eyebrow at him before he reached around his head and gripped his ponytail above the tie. He yanked his head down even with his. Ryan whimpered and pawed at Jeremy's shirt. </p><p>"Now you seemed like you were going to say something," Jeremy mused, "Some sweet begging, perhaps?"</p><p>"Jeremy, p-please," Ryan whined, "I-I've been g-good, l-like you said in the car, b-before Ray's."</p><p>"What did I say?" Jeremy wondered, humming, "I don't remember."</p><p>Ryan had a feeling he remembered exactly what he'd said.</p><p>"Y-You said if I was a good boy an-and waited patiently you'd..." He mumbled, trailing off, "Y-You'd, um...u-use me."</p><p>Jeremy put his lips to Ryan's burning red ear.</p><p>"Is that what you want?" He whispered, "You want me to use you like a little toy to get off with?"</p><p>"Y-Yes, p-please," Ryan whimpered.</p><p>"You'll lose your virgin status," Jeremy pointed out, "Who will provide your virgin blood then?"</p><p>Ryan actually hesitated and Jeremy pulled back, releasing his hair.</p><p>"Sorry, do you want to stop?" He questioned, "I, uh, wasn't thinking about that being an issue until just now."</p><p>"Er, neither was I, actually," Ryan muttered.</p><p>"What can we do then?" Jeremy asked, "Jerking off was okay, what else?"</p><p>"N-No, it's okay," Ryan quickly assured him, "We don't use sexual virgin blood for a lot, actually. It...might be a bit of a pain in the ass, but we can find someone else."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Jeremy pressed, "We can find another way to get off."</p><p>"I'm sure," Ryan answered firmly, "I want you to fuck me."</p><p>He blushed crimson, but set his jaw and clenched his fists as though he thought Jeremy might try to argue.</p><p>"Alright, your choice though," Jeremy reminded him, "Don't come crying to me when you need virgin blood, because I'm definitely not going to provide it."</p><p>Ryan nodded sharply. </p><p>"Now where were we?" Jeremy hummed.</p><p>He gripped Ryan's hair again, yanking him down.</p><p>"Right, you were telling me you were such a good boy," He cooed, "Waiting so patiently for me. Telling me how bad you need it, right?"</p><p>"Um, y-yes, sir," Ryan squeaked, "Please, s-sir."</p><p>Jeremy turned and started moving toward his bed, dragging Ryan along by his hair. Ryan stumbled after him, trying to keep his hair attached and his pants up. Jeremy sat and released him.</p><p>"Take your clothes off," He ordered.</p><p>Ryan had never taken his clothes off faster in his whole life. He resisted the urge to childishly cover himself, squeezing his fists by his sides instead. Jeremy smirked at his hard-on.</p><p>"So ready for it," He teased, dragging a single finger up Ryan's shaft, "How did you never convince anyone to fuck you before now?"</p><p>Ryan crossed his arms over his chest defensively.</p><p>"I-I don't know," he mumbled.</p><p>"Maybe I was always meant to be your first?" Jeremy mused, "Maybe you were waiting your whole life just for me. You really are a good boy."</p><p>Ryan's cock twitched upwards and his blush deepened.</p><p>"You like me calling you a good boy?" Jeremy cooed, "You're so cute. I could eat you up."</p><p>He grinned widely, showing off his fangs and Ryan shuddered. </p><p>"Get the lube out of the top drawer," Jeremy instructed, gesturing at the nightstand.</p><p>Ryan opened the drawer and blushed brightly. </p><p>"See anything else in there you like?" Jeremy teased.</p><p>"O-Obviously!" Ryan huffed, "You set me up!"</p><p>"Yeah, maybe a little," Jeremy laughed.</p><p>Ryan plucked the lube from the drawer and hesitated before pulling the handcuffs out too and closed the drawer back. Jeremy grinned at him as he returned with his prizes. He handed them over with a crimson face and Jeremy put the lube down to cuff his hands together. He tested the strength of them, tugging his hands apart and shuddered at the cool feeling of metal on his wrists. </p><p>"Come sit on my lap, little boy," Jeremy coaxed, grinning mischievously at him.</p><p>Ryan didn't think it was possible for him to get much redder as he gripped one of Jeremy's shoulders to climb onto his lap. Jeremy's hands ran up his thighs as he settled and he buried his nose in Ryan's neck.</p><p>"God, you smell so good," he groaned, "So youthful and desperate."</p><p>He squeezed Ryan's ass tightly and licked over his pulse point. Ryan shuddered, hips jerking.</p><p>"J-Jeremy!" He cried, pressing closer, "Please! Please!"</p><p>Jeremy uncapped the lube bottle and squeezed a generous amount over his fingers before rubbing them over Ryan's asshole. Ryan buried his face in Jeremy's shoulder, shuddering as Jeremy pressed a finger inside him. He was quiet, gripping Jeremy's shirt tightly while Jeremy worked the one finger in and out of him for a moment before adding the second. Ryan shuddered again and cried quietly.</p><p>"You alright, baby?" Jeremy prompted, "Too much?"</p><p>"Y-You're going so slow," Ryan sobbed.</p><p>Jeremy jabbed a third in him roughly and Ryan moaned, suddenly starting to bounce on Jeremy's fingers.</p><p>"Shouldn't you say thank you when I give you what you want, greedy slut?" Jeremy sneered.</p><p>"Th-Thank you! Thank you!" Ryan cried.</p><p>He threw his arms around Jeremy's neck and kissed his cheek repeatedly. Jeremy shuddered, panting as Ryan eagerly rocked on his hand and kissed his face, crying "thank you" over and over again like Jeremy had given him the greatest gift he could imagine. Jeremy wanted him to cry "thank you" while he fucked him in half. He twisted and shoved Ryan up his bed. Ryan cried, reaching for him as soon as he slipped from his arms. </p><p>"Just a sec, baby," Jeremy soothed, running a hand over his bare thigh, "Just grabbing a condom. Scoot up, put your head on my pillow."</p><p>"O-Okay," Ryan sniffled.</p><p>He struggled backward on his elbows with his cuffed hands while Jeremy retrieved a condom and tried to catch his breath, trying to tell himself to relax and not break his new toy on day one. He crawled up between Ryan's spread legs and Ryan reached for him, tugging at his shirt.</p><p>"You want me to take my shirt off?" Jeremy teased.</p><p>Ryan nodded, looking away shyly. Jeremy pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it, reciting a mental mantra of "don't break him" over and over again. Ryan's hands ran up Jeremy's firm torso, squeezing lightly as Jeremy put the condom between his teeth to undo his belt. Ryan shuddered at the sight of Jeremy opening his belt. Something about it sent pulses of fiery lust through him and he rubbed his own cock while he watched Jeremy free his.</p><p>It was about as big as it had felt when he was grinding on Ryan's lap. Still, it seemed a bit intimidating now that he was face to face with it. He shifted, lifting his legs up to encourage Jeremy to hurry and put it inside him. Jeremy took the condom from his grinning mouth.</p><p>"You like what you see, little boy?" He taunted.</p><p>Ryan nodded sheepishly, ducking his head a bit. </p><p>"Damn, you're cute," Jeremy cooed as he tore the condom wrapper, "I have a feeling this is gonna become a habit."</p><p>Ryan watched him rolling on the condom to avoid eye contact while his heart fluttered and his blush darkened. </p><p>"R-Really?" He mumbled, "Y-You...wanna d-do it again?"</p><p>"If you survive this time," Jeremy answered.</p><p>He shoved Ryan's legs up further while Ryan sputtered out a "wait what" and pushed his cock to his asshole, pressing in probably too quickly. He felt like he'd explode if he went any slower though. Ryan groaned through his teeth and tightened up naturally. He huffed out a few breaths as he forced himself to relax while Jeremy tried to force his way inside anyway. </p><p>"That's it, baby," Jeremy groaned, "Just relax and take it like a good boy."</p><p>Ryan reached for him, sniffling. Jeremy grabbed a pillow to put under Ryan's lower back and leaned over him as far as he could. Which was unfortunately not far enough to kiss his lips, so he kissed his chest instead. Ryan looped the cuffs around the back of his neck, gripping at his hair. </p><p>"This height difference is going to be an issue," Jeremy grumbled as he rocked back and forth, "You're a witch, take a shrinking potion or something."</p><p>Ryan whimpered, squeezing around him. </p><p>"I don't mean I don't want to again, baby," Jeremy assured him, kissing his chest gently, "We just gotta figure something out. Are you ready?"</p><p>Ryan nodded. Jeremy hesitated.</p><p>"Tap me twice if you need to stop, okay?" He instructed.</p><p>"O-Okay," Ryan squeaked, "But...th-the word?"</p><p>"You're going nonverbal, baby," Jeremy explained, brushing tears from his cheek, "Gotta make sure you can still quit if you need to, okay?"</p><p>Ryan nodded.</p><p>"Y-Yes," he quickly added verbally.</p><p>"Good boy," Jeremy cooed, "You're such a good boy."</p><p>He mouthed at Ryan's nipples as he quickly picked up his pace. He scraped his teeth over the little nubs causing little shudders and moans to come out of Ryan. He made sure to keep his fangs off him and not draw any blood as he slammed into him. Ryan cried and moaned so quietly Jeremy was grateful for his amazing hearing. Jeremy wrapped his hand around his cock, watching Ryan's drawn up face as he moved as close to in time with his hips as he could manage.</p><p>"Fucking hell, you're beautiful," He whispered.</p><p>Ryan's eyes cracked open and fresh tears flooded his face.</p><p>"R-Really?" he huffed.</p><p>"Yes, you silly boy, you're beautiful," Jeremy groaned, "And adorable. And so obedient. You're perfect. Now come."</p><p>Ryan did, his whole body shuddering and tightening. Jeremy moaned, letting go of his twitching cock to grip his hips tightly and thrust into him quick and sloppy. He let out several curses through his teeth as he came, hips slowing to a stop.</p><p>Breathing, he knew how to do this, didn't he? Or did he? Was he breathing? He gasped in several shuddering breaths before kicking into gear to clean up and unhook the cuffs. He tossed the pillow back in place and pulled the covers over Ryan before shimmying out of his jeans and joining him. Ryan wrapped around him tightly and he held him closely.</p><p>"D-Did I d-do good?" Ryan cried softly.</p><p>"Yes, baby, you did really good," Jeremy assured, tugging out his hair tie to run his hand through his hair, "You were a really good boy. You even came when I told you to. So obedient and sweet. You're amazing."</p><p>He kissed Ryan's burning cheek and ear while Ryan cried himself to sleep.</p><p>~</p><p>After passing by Jeremy's door and watching the bird get thrown out, Michael and Jack shared a laugh as they moved down the hall to Michael's room. </p><p>"I have a feeling I'm gonna be seeing Ryan around here a lot," Michael snorted as they entered his room.</p><p>"But not the rest of us?" Jack mused.</p><p>"Um, m-maybe," Michael mumbled.</p><p>He blushed a little as he guided Jack to his bed and pushed him down on it. Jack went easily and Michael climbed over him. His hands trailed up Michael's thighs as Michael leaned down to kiss him. His fingers traced over the edges of the lacy panties, sending shivers through Michael as their mouths moved slow, but hot against each other. Michael leaned back to pull his shirt over his head and Jack's hands ran up his back to his bra, which he unhooked and tossed quickly.</p><p>Michael suddenly felt self-conscious. With his padded bra gone and his cock hard against Jack's, the illusion of him being a girl was gone. Jack was running his hands all over Michael's torso anyway, seeming totally fine with this. Michael felt under prepared. He didn't know what got Jack to like him finally. He didn't know how to get him hot. He was hesitating, letting Jack just touch him as he floundered. </p><p>"Michael?" Jack called softly, "You froze up, are you alright?"</p><p>"I-I'm fine," Michael murmured, "I just...want you to take the lead."</p><p>Jack lifted and rolled Michael over, pressing him into the bed. He ran his hands up Michael's stockings and under the skirt. He tugged Michael's panties down and flipped his skirt up. </p><p>"You got your panties wet," Jack commented lightly.</p><p>Michael wasn't sure why <em>that</em> made him blush. It certainly wasn't the raunchiest thing ever said to him. Jack dipped down and pressed a gentle kiss to the base of Michael's cock. Michael shuddered as he kissed up to the head and looked up at him. He locked eyes with Michael as he swiped his tongue over the leaking tip. Michael groaned and gripped the sheets tightly. </p><p>"Did you shave for me too?" Jack questioned, pulling his panties down further.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Th-The...p-panties look better without pubes,” Michael mumbled sheepishly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You really went all out,” Jack mused, “You’re so sweet and pretty, Michael.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael would normally confidently agree, but with Jack he felt very tiny, exposed and inadequate. He just laid there, blushing terribly as Jack gently tugged the underwear fully off his legs. He noted Jack pausing to rub his thumbs over the edges of the stockings before he settled between his spread knees and kissed his lips lightly. He leaned over to open Michael’s nightstand, apparently not needing to ask where his lube and condoms were.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were quiet for a moment as Jack got lube on his fingers and pressed them to Michael’s asshole. Michael shuddered as he slipped one inside him. Jack immediately curled it upward, rubbing around to find his prostate, which he did fairly easily. Michael groaned, body arching and bending back as Jack rubbed firm circles over the sensitive spot. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack suppressed his own urge to moan loudly at the way Michael’s whole body moved with the pleasure shuddering through him. He was so utterly beautiful and so utterly <em>his.</em> Jack shoved the second finger inside him and Michael cried out in surprise at the sudden roughness. Jack leaned over him to bite down harshly on his collarbone, careful not to draw blood despite his urge to.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He bit and sucked huge claiming marks all over Michael’s chest and shoulders, replacing them as they healed and fucking his fingers in him with sharp, hard motions. Michael had hit the jackpot, a term that later would make him laugh. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re mine,” Jack growled in his ear, “For tonight, your ass belongs to me. I own it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael moaned, writhing under him. He was surprised, utterly shocked that this sweet man was so intense, but it was a pleasant surprise. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack pulled back to roll on the condom and Michael sat up slightly to watch. Jack’s cock was even bigger than it had felt when he was on his lap. Again Michael had hit the jackpot. He laid back again as Jack shoved inside him with several sharp thrusts. He groaned through his teeth, holding his breath as he tore and healed, clearly not stretched enough to take it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack was not hesitant to force himself into Michael’s hot, tight ass. He could see Michael’s pleasure rippling through him. He was holding his breath, clenching his fists and his teeth, his body shaking and his cock leaking. He was gorgeous and he was taking what Jack gave him while massively enjoying doing so. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“To think I almost missed out of this,” Jack murmured, as he pressed fully into Michael, “That would have been a serious crime.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael’s eyes opened and tears leaked out. Jack leaned over him to kiss him gently, a jarring experience considering the force he’d just used. A shiver ran down Michael’s spine as he suddenly realized he liked being at Jack’s mercy. He liked feeling <em>weak</em> under him. He liked the pain Jack was dishing out without hesitance. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am yours,” He whispered as he put his arms around Jack’s neck, “Please use me, master.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack’s hard thrusting was relentless and painful. Michael sobbed and begged for more and more as Jack slammed into him like he wanted to cripple him. Michael had never been with a mortal so willing to hurt him. They were always holding back, like they thought they could seriously hurt him. There was no chance of that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack raked his fingernails across Michael and bit him, hands and teeth stinging Michael’s skin. He didn’t give Michael’s skin time to fully heal as he scratched and bit the healing marks over and over. Michael’s body felt like it was electrified trying to deal with the sensitive skin being scraped before it could heal properly. He was sparking, body humming with pleasure and pain. Jack’s hand closed around his pulsing cock and Michael screamed and came as the sensation overwhelmed him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack pulled away as Michael went limp. He had passed out as he came over his belly and the skirt still around his waist. Jack braced one hand on the bed and wrapped the other around his cock as his eyes wandered over Michael. He looked relaxed, completely, like coming had released all the tension in his body. Jack’s hand moved on his cock, lips parting as he took in Michael’s still form.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tears had run down his pale face, leaving dark trails of mascara down his cheeks. The wig had gotten sweaty, sticking to his neck and forehead. The skin of his thighs was pink where Jack had clawed over it, trying to keep it from healing as long as he could. His softening cock twitched on the soiled skirt where he’d come over himself. He looked like a beautiful, perfect angel that Jack had made a mess of. Jack groaned as he came, puffing out harsh breaths. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael stirred as he cleaned them up and kissed him gently. Michael’s brown eyes blinked slowly as he looked up at him, coming back to himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jack...you’re so beautiful,” he murmured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack blinked widely in surprise, but his face softened and he smiled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So are you, Michael,” he returned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael smiled as he closed his eyes again. He let Jack take care of cleaning up and getting them into proper cuddling position. He thought maybe he’d be seeing Jack around the house after all.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And thus the fabled sexy times commenced. Let me know how you guys feel about the structure of this chapter, since I had to break it up like I did. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you have to go?” Gavin grumbled as Geoff tied his shoes, “Can’t you stay and play with me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wrapped his arms around Geoff’s waist and propped his chin on Geoff’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gotta go get those witches, sweet thing,” Geoff murmured, “We can always play later.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned to press a quick peck on Gavin’s lips before continuing to tie his shoes. Gavin snuggled closer with a “hmph”. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I could help,” he offered, “I’m good at tracking. Haven’t had any field work in awhile either.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff hummed noncommittally as he finished tying his shoes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Would you promise to behave?” He asked, shifting sideways to look at him, “No shenanigans?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Me,</em> shenanigans??” Gavin huffed, “Why, I never! You should be very grateful to have the help of such a respectable vamp, you know!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where is this respectable vamp?” Geoff snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oi!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Down the hall, Jack was putting on his jacket when Michael stirred.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Leave me your number at least,” he grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wouldn’t dream of ghosting you, darling,” Jack assured him, “I was going to leave my card.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He produced a business card from thin air and Michael stared at it with a flat look before sitting up to take it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re such an old man,” He snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure you’re much older than me,” Jack scoffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eh, I’m not <em>super</em> old,” Michael dismissed as he stood and stretched, “Couple hundred, maybe? Who knows?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack watched him walk to his closet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shouldn’t <em>you</em> know?” He grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why?” Michael wondered as he disappeared into the closet, “What good does it do me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Isn’t that how you determine how powerful you are?” Jack pointed out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, how much ass I kick determines how powerful I am,” Michael countered as he picked out working clothes, “No one doubts me when I tear their throat out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fair point,” Jack conceded as Michael re-emerged.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going with you,” he announced, “I can track your lich easy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tapped his nose. Jack hesitated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll have to double check with Geoff,” he answered, shrugging, “But the more the merrier, I think.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael gave him a chaste kiss before moving to shower. Jack considered trying to slip in with him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Further down the hall, Jeremy was locked out of his own bathroom. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, baby, I just wanna take a peek!” He coaxed through the door, “I’ll wash your hair for you!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go away, you heartless monster!” Ryan huffed from the shower, “I won’t be sitting for a week!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy grinned smugly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t be proud!” Ryan called out, “I can just see your smirk, you animal!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll make it up to you!” Jeremy promised, “I’ll help with the lich. I bet I can track them easily.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan glared at the bathroom door. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t be cocky when I’m annoyed with you,” he grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not being cocky,” Jeremy argued, “All mages have great hearing! I’ll be able to hear them even when they’re hiding.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan hummed, annoyed, as he turned off the water. He opened the bathroom door a bit. Jeremy brightened up, grinning at him. Ryan blushed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you even <em>think</em> about putting that-that <em>weapon</em> anywhere near my ass, I’ll alchemist bend it off your body,” he warned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy’s grin only got wider as Ryan stepped aside to let him in. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you better help us find the lich,” he added as Jeremy stripped down to get in the shower with him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have to kneel down so I can reach your hair,” Jeremy instructed cheerfully as he turned the water back on.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan gave him an exasperated look, but knelt. He grunted when Jeremy’s boner whacked him in the face as he washed his hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve doomed myself,” he muttered miserably.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, I thought you wanted to do it again!” Jeremy protested.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck you, you bastard.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After the lot of them showered and got dressed, only fucking around 75% of the time, they started filing down the stairs one or two at a time. Jeremy was second to last, disappearing to the kitchen before Ryan made his appearance. Geoff wolf-whistled as he made his way down the stairs. He rolled his eyes as he joined them, adjusting his jacket and pulling his ponytail free of it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The alicanto flew off Gavin’s head to perch on Ryan’s shoulder. Ryan was pretty sure he was bigger, indicating Gavin had fed him. Geoff grinned at him as he stopped in front of the others.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Congratulations on becoming a man,” He teased, “How do you feel?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My ass hurts,” Ryan grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hell yeah, it does,” Jeremy snorted as he rejoined them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He squeezed the ass in question, getting a delightful squeak out of him. He passed over a protein drink which Ryan took with a crimson face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well...learn something new every day,” Geoff snorted, “Anyway, I guess we’re all going.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bet we’ll take down those other witches easy!” Gavin chirped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Three witches, three vamps, we better take them down,” Geoff snorted, “Or else I’ll be extremely disappointed in our capabilities.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With that, the group started out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The vampires all covered their noses as they entered the witch hideout.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh god, it smells fucking awful in here,” Michael grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s because they did the ritual here,” Gavin answered, pointing at the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The witches came forward, crouching down and looking at the blank floor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s nothing here,” Geoff grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There is,” Jeremy disagreed, “You just can’t see it. Traces of blood and paint, I think.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack stood back up and produced a piece of chalk. He held it out to Gavin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can you draw the symbol for us?” He requested.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin brightened up, nodding excitedly. He was happy to be useful. He took the chalk and set to work while the others looked around the place. Michael followed an odd scent to a boarded up fireplace where he met Ryan who was drawn to the symbol on the piece of wood blocking it. They crouched next it. The bird on Ryan’s shoulder tittered, shuffling closer to his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s an alchemy symbol, isn’t it?” Michael grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure is,” Ryan muttered, “A seal. Something important is on the other side. Put your hand on it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Across the room, Jeremy and Geoff met at table covered in ingredients and brewer tools. Jeremy sniffed at the mortar and pestle. Geoff raised his eyebrows at the residue they were covered in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that sulfur root?” He grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Definitely,” Jeremy agreed, “Is that used in your death potion?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, not at all,” Geoff dismissed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy raised an eyebrow at Geoff as he lifted the mortar while Michael raised an eyebrow at Ryan who was gesturing encouragingly at the seal. Michael put his hand against the seal. He hissed, jerking his hand back as it was seared. Ryan grabbed him, flipping his hand to look at the burn before it healed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Acid,” he muttered, “That about figures.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You couldn’t have fucking warned me?” Michael grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Would you have done it if I had?” Ryan snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s beside the point,” Michael huffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan rolled his eyes and refocused on the seal.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Should be easy enough to remove,” he murmured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He lifted his hands. Back across the room, Geoff was picking up one of the used vials from the rack. He uncorked it and sniffed at it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Smell this, vamp,” he instructed, holding it out to Jeremy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Watch it, witch,” Jeremy warned lowly as he sniffed the vial, “Sulfur root and... something?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fire flower, I think,” Geoff answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“An explosive?” Jeremy guessed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A used one,” Geoff countered, holding out the vial, “What did they use it on, I wonder? Here, heat this up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Feu!” Jeremy hissed, snapping his fingers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Crack!</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The alchemy seal on the boarded up fireplace cracked and Ryan lowered his hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Should be safe now,” he murmured, “Go ahead and touch it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“You</em> touch it if you’re so fucking sure,” Michael grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I won’t heal if I’m wrong though,” Ryan pointed out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael rolled his eyes and reached out to touch the board. He didn’t get burned so he pulled back his hand and slammed it into it. The board exploded into a million splinters and dust puffed out over them. They coughed as they waved their hands, trying to clear the dust.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So what’s in here?” Ryan huffed, “Better be worth it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Bang!</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The whole collected group jumped in surprise, heads whipping around to Geoff and Jeremy who were covered in soot. Geoff wheezed out a cough while Jeremy snorted and choked on laughter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You fucking idiot!” He laughed, clutching his stomach, “What did you expect??”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why did you do it if you knew that was going to happen?!” Geoff argued.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I assumed the goddamn <em>brewer</em> knew what he was doing!” Jeremy countered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That was a terrible assumption,” Jack scoffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Asshole,” Geoff grumbled, “I was hoping the magical fire would react to the second ingredient and tell us for sure what it was.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And what, just ignore the fucking sulfur root??” Jeremy snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, it was an ill-advised move,” Geoff huffed, brushing soot off him, “Seriously though, your fire is strong! I’ve never seen so little sulfur root produce such a big explosion.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Less explosion, more popping,” Jeremy muttered, “The vial didn’t even break.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff looked at the soot on his hands and brought it up to sniff at it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Still smells just like sulfur root too,” he commented, “I wonder if this would make sulfur root less volatile while maintaining the benefits? We should explore this when we get back.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“After I shower,” Jeremy grumbled, brushing soot off his clothes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael rolled his eyes and turned back to the fireplace. Ryan did so as well, bringing up his phone to shine a light inside. Their eyebrows went up and they glanced at each other. The bird made a squawking noise. In the fireplace was another alicanto, an adult, trapped in amber as the egg had been. Now that the seal was gone, Michael wrinkled his nose at the smell.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Smells like the egg did,” he muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is unusual,” Ryan murmured, “And not good. Preserving an egg is one thing, but a living creature is entirely different. This is...cruel.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He put his hands up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ego teneo et tibi dominantur. OBEDIO!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The amber pulled from the bird as Ryan waved his hands. As soon as its head was free, the three vampires slapped their hands over their ears.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut it up!” Michael screamed over the high-pitched wailing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not making any noise??” Ryan answered, alarmed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bird on his shoulder hopped off and swooped into the fireplace, rubbing against the other bird. The vampires dropped their hands as the wailing ceased. The birds scrambled up and out of the chimney and Ryan grunted in disappointment. Michael patted his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tough luck, buddy,” he muttered as he stood up, “J, you alright?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My ears are bleeding,” Jeremy answered miserably.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think they’ve already stopped,” Geoff assured him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy glared at him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I finished the symbol,” Gavin announced.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack, who was still crouched beside him, took the chalk back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good job,” he mumbled, looking over the symbol, “Well...they used the old symbol.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The others crowded around.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s that mean?” Gavin questioned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Means they’ve been outside of witch society for awhile,” Geoff explained, “Despite the ritual being a banned practice, the symbol itself is used for many other rituals. It’s been changed several times to more efficient designs. The most recent change was about fifty years ago.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So the witches are pretty old then?” Jeremy guessed, “For mortals anyway.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not necessarily,” Ryan dismissed, “It’s possible they come from a secret coven. Which would explain why they were able to make a catalyst without popping up on magic radar.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What, secret covens have some sort of cloaking magic?” Michael asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Some of them, yes,” Jack answered, “But a lot of them have been discovered and eradicated. They’re practically nonexistent nowadays.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Secret covens! This is so exciting!” Gavin squealed, bouncing excitedly, “Like a mystery!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If they were in a coven though,” Geoff mumbled, “They shouldn’t have needed to remove a mark.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Unless they kidnapped them,” Jeremy pointed out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re right,” Ryan agreed, “Could be the alchemist was kidnapped at birth and raised in the coven.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Even most secret covens have code on this shit though,” Geoff grumbled, “Preserving a live alicanto, brewing Witching Death, killing a bunch of halfsies, kidnapping. They don’t agree with regular witch societies in lots of things, but they tend to agree on cruel practices and senseless violence.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, maybe they’re not in one of those covens then?” Gavin suggested, “Maybe they’re just working alone.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Possible,” Jack murmured, “But witches don’t tend to last long in small numbers.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You guys have though,” Michael pointed out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fair point,” Jack conceded, “They could be similar to us.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But even bigger assholes,” Geoff snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So now what?” Gavin prompted, “Where do we go from here?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, normally we might try to figure out where they went,” Geoff answered, “Possibly try a divining spell. But with you three, I think we can physically track them.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can try to sniff them out,” Michael offered, “But no promises, since I have no idea how long ago they were here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How about you three check around outside, see if you can find a trail?” Geoff suggested, “We’ll continue searching in here in case they left anything else behind.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They split up, the vampires going out while the witches stayed in. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not to immediately gossip,” Jack muttered as they went up the stairs, “But how was your night, Ryan?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy grinned outside as he walked the property with the other two.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was fine,” Ryan mumbled, “You know they can hear us, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can they?” Geoff grunted as they spread out in a bedroom, “I didn’t know their hearing was <em>that</em> good.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They can hear us through the walls with traffic outside?” Jack pressed, “That’s pretty good, even for vamps, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re not that far,” Ryan pointed out, “And Jeremy could hear the bartender in the club, remember?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Solid point,” Jack admitted, “So I guess you’d better be really flattering.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeremy doesn’t need to get cockier than he already is,” Ryan grumbled as they moved to another room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy huffed indignantly. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Scooby Doo gang back at it again.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The physical trail led the party to a small wooded area. The whole place screamed “creepy dangerous forest where people go to die in horror movies.”. It was darker in the forest with the trees blocking a lot of the sun’s rays, the air was cool and still, there were no sounds of animals or insects. It was a terrifying place, even for three witches and three vampires. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The three vampires led the way, following the trail as the three witches essentially hid behind them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re gonna get offed by a ghost,” Gavin announced.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why do you sound happy about that?” Ryan snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m excited to meet a ghost!” Gavin answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not,” Geoff grumbled, voice strained.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you!” Gavin assured him over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff rolled his eyes, but was actually somewhat comforted. Not that he was admitting that, especially not to the vampire he wanted to like him. The three vampires stopped suddenly. Gavin reached out a hand and touched something midair. He hissed, quickly withdrawing it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Some sort of invisible shield?” He grunted, “Well, mostly invisible.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The witches stepped forward, looking around the place for any signs of what sort of shield it was. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why aren’t I healing?” Gavin muttered, holding up his burnt fingertips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The witches suddenly pushed the vampires several feet away from the invisible shield. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, so they anticipated someone coming after them for the halfsies,” Jack guessed, “Anticipated retribution from supernaturals.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff pulled out a flask that he handed to Gavin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Take a sip of that,” he murmured, “Should heal your fingers.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin sipped it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whoa, it tastes good!” He exclaimed, “Not like a regular health potion at all!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff grinned smugly as he took the flask back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I take pride in my work,” he admitted, “Ramsey potions always taste good.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This again,” Jack grumbled, “Who cares? It just needs to work.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I disagree,” Gavin argued, “Loads of people don’t drink potions because of their taste.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Those people are weak,” Jack snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, that’s very rude,” Gavin huffed, “Some of us have sensitive stomachs.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re a vamp,” Geoff pointed out, “Why would you have a sensitive stomach?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m still a person,” Gavin mumbled, crossing his arms, “And gagging easily isn’t an ailment. It can’t be fixed by vamp healing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can we focus please?” Ryan cut in, “We need a way in. Jack?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack moved to the shield and raised his hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Jibun o misete," He muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The shield rippled into view, revealing as a hexagonal-patterned dome. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hexagons, great,” Geoff grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Their enchanter <em>is</em> an expert,” Jack reminded him, “Of course they pick the strongest shield shape.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hexagons are strongest?” Jeremy prompted, “Why’s that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, good question,” Jack murmured as he moved around the shield.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Something about how they fit together in a dome, I think,” Ryan answered, also moving around the shield, “Here, Jack, this one’s weak.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack produced a handgun from nowhere and fired it at the hexagon Ryan pointed out. It made no noise, but the bullet still fired from the muzzle. The hexagon cracked like glass as it passed through. The cracks in the shield widened, spreading through it rapidly until the whole thing was filled with cracks. Jack fired again and the shield shattered, disappearing into thin air. Jack twirled then handgun before it too disappeared.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s...odd,” Jeremy commented, “I thought you were an illusion enchanter like the other one.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I never said that,” Jack pointed out as they moved forward.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy frowned at him, confused.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But you use the illusion spell to reveal hidden things,” he countered, “That’s not a simple base enchanter spell.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Knowing one illusion spell doesn’t make me an illusionist,” Jack dismissed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So then you are a thaumaturgist?” Jeremy pressed, “You have an enchanted gun.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ryan and Geoff also own enchanted weapons,” Jack answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, but <em>they</em> aren’t enchanters,” Jeremy snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, god!” Michael exclaimed, suddenly staggering backward and covering his nose with both hands, “What the fuck is that??”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy stiffened as he heard movement ahead. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Footsteps,” he murmured, “Three humans.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’ll be our witches,” Geoff muttered, “What are you smelling, Michael?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Death, first of all,” Michael grumbled, “And undeath. Burning flesh. Blood. Metal. And...<em>lilacs?”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He frowned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not enough to be for covering the other scents,” he added, “But enough to be for <em>something.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where the hell is Gavin??” Jack suddenly demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They all glanced around in alarm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s walking up to the witches!” Jeremy hissed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They all hurried forward, trying not to be too loud as Gavin walked into a clearing, glancing around at the cabin, the fire pit, the cauldron, the bodies, and most importantly the witches. He wrinkled his nose.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Blimey, that smells awful,” he grunted, gesturing at the cauldron, “You’re not gonna drink that, are you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who the hell are you and how did you get in here??” One of the witches demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m Gavin,” he greeted, waving, “And I walked. Seriously, could you cover that? I think I’m gonna hurl.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eyes glowed gold.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lovely little witch, won’t you please cover that for me?” He cooed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One of the witches covered the cauldron while one of them stepped toward him. He recoiled, covering his nose.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’ll be the lich then,” he grunted, “Sorry to tell you, mate, but you smell awful.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gavin! What the hell are you doing?!” Michael hissed nearby.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin shrugged.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So I’m curious,” He spoke breezily, “What is your goal?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why would a vamp want to know such a thing?” One of the not lich wondered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were edging near the lich as though to shield them from Gavin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I like mysteries,” Gavin answered, “I wanna know what you’re up to. It’s not every day you hear about a lich, you know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We are not here for your amusement, vamp,” the witch growled, now firmly between the lich and Gavin, “I suggest you forget what you’ve seen and be on your way.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin’s golden eyes flicked to the one that had been charmed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that how <em>you</em> feel, lovely?” He whispered, “Would you like me to go and leave you all alone?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” the witch mumbled, stumbling forward, “D-Don’t go.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other witch turned to pull the charmed one back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Won’t you tell me what you’re after, lovely?” Gavin coaxed, looking deep in the charmed eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re going to-“ the charmed one started.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other witch slapped a hand over their mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Get rid of it!” They hissed at the lich.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The lich flew forward toward Gavin who easily dodged their hand clawing toward him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How do you work?” He wondered, “I’ve never seen a lich before.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“For fuck’s sake, Gav,” Michael muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The lich swiped their hand and Gavin jerked his foot away from the sudden vines creeping up his ankle.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No words?” He commented, “Interesting.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He ducked the lich trying to grab him and spun, slamming his foot into their side. They flew to the side several feet, slamming into a tree.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You really <em>do</em> smell awful,” he grumbled, nose wrinkled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The charmed witch had snapped out of it and both witches started for him. He was too busy observing the lich to worry about it. They were moving rather weirdly as they got back up, jerky and awkward. They shouldn’t even have been awake. A split second before the loud witch got to him, a blur streaked passed from the trees, slamming into the witch with a snarl. A second, less speedy blur dash forward, putting itself between Gavin and the third witch who was summoning a weapon.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Feu!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A fiery sword swung into existence, slamming against the staff as it arced toward Gavin. Gavin became a blur himself as he moved closer to the lich.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How are you awake?” He questioned as he circled them, “Is it because you’re dead?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The lich swiped their hand and he dodged the tree branch that swiped toward him. The lich swiped again and the tree branch followed their motions like it was a puppet. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, I see!” Gavin exclaimed as he dodged the tree, “Someone’s controlling you! How interesting.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A distressed yelp sounded to his right where Michael was fighting the other witch. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, could we pause this?” He grunted before dashing to Michael’s side.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He dodged the tree branch as it tried to grab him back and vaulted over Michael, sending his feet into the witch’s face. Michael was groaning, holding his guts as Gavin slammed the witch into the ground so hard their skull cracked. He looked up as the tree branch moved toward Michael and launched forward to yank him out of the way. Michael wheezed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m fucking burning!” He huffed, “Vamp’s Bane!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin hoisted him up, dashing back to where he’d left Geoff in the trees.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fix him!” He barked before zipping back into the clearing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gripped Jeremy’s arm who had just finished decapitating the third witch and dashed toward the lich. He threw Jeremy forward as he dodged another branch. Jeremy swung at the lich, but was a touch too slow as a wall of dirt erupted up from the ground. Gavin grabbed him again, this time by the collar and vaulted over the wall only to find the lich had disappeared. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where the hell did they go?” Jeremy grumbled, “This place reeks, I can’t single out a scent.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin’s eyes darted around. The foliage was slightly skewed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Teleportation,” he grunted, “No words to activate a key or a scroll though. Is that normal for lich?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re asking <em>me?”</em> Jeremy snorted, “Merci.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He waved his sword away. They moved back to the witches on their side who were staring at them in shock. Gavin knelt beside Jack who was kneeling beside Michael who was growling in pain as the potion Geoff gave him worked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You okay, boi?” He questioned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fucking dandy,” Michael wheezed, “Asshole had...a vial...on him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Must not like vamps very much,” Gavin mused.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the fuck just happened?!” Geoff demanding looking at the other two witches, “Tell me one of you saw what just happened!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’re you bitching about?” Jeremy grumbled as he crouched down next to Michael as well, “Accélérer.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He waved his hand over Michael and the potion started working faster on his burned up guts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re bitching about the fact it took you less than two minutes to cut down those witches!” Ryan chimed in, voice high, “That was fucking amazing!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But the lich got away,” Gavin lamented, “Teleporting bastard.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, it’s good we don’t do this a lot,” Jack muttered, “Or else you guys would steal our jobs.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What <em>do</em> you do for money?” Jeremy wondered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sell magic, obviously,” Michael mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s about right,” Geoff muttered, “We sell wards, amulets, and potions. And whatever other trinkets are in demand.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, is it normal for liches to use non-verbal magic?” Gavin recalled the question, looking up at Ryan, “They’re an alchemist like you, but they didn’t use Latin.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s eyebrows went up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lich are not bound by normal magic rules,” he reasoned, “So I suppose it would make sense they wouldn’t need words to activate.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You mean you don’t know?” Jeremy cut in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lich aren’t very common,” Jack pointed out, “And even fewer cases are recorded, likely in an effort to discourage people from trying.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe we should research liches more before we go up against them again,” Gavin suggested, “Maybe they won’t get away next time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure, after we check this horror show,” Geoff muttered, gesturing at the clearing, “Too bad you utterly obliterated the other two, but hopefully there’s still some clues.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess we should be more careful with witnesses,” Gavin mumbled sheepishly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck those witnesses,” Michael groaned as he sat up, “Who just carries Vamp’s Bane??”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“I</em> do,” Geoff answered as he stepped around him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The three vampires couldn’t help but glance at each other nervously at that revelation.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Like which way did they go, Scoob?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff wrinkled his nose as he stirred the liquid in the cauldron. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So what is it?” Gavin asked, nose pinched, “It smells so much like death.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s because it <em>is</em> death,” Geoff grunted, “It’s called Undeath Infection. It kills you, then turns you into an animated corpse. A zombie.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Zombies are real?!” Gavin squealed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve heard of them,” Geoff muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah! There’s loads of ancient vamp writings on zombies!” Gavin answered, “Writings especially about their bites being able to infect others with undeath. But they’re all theory, no confirmed sightings unfortunately.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because the brew doesn’t work,” Geoff explained, “No one’s gotten it right. Well, there is one witch who was said to have done it, that’s where all the ideas originate from. But honestly I’m not sure she actually succeeded, considering no other brewer has managed to replicate it in the thousands of years following the supposed incident.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, Lady Death was a witch?!” Gavin exclaimed, “Blimey, all the writings say she was a mage!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She was a brewer,” Geoff answered firmly, “She created this brew.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gestured at the cauldron. He put the lid back over it and glanced around at all the bodies laying around.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’re trying to raise an army,” he reasoned, “Why though?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my goodness!” Gavin squealed, bouncing excitedly, “This is so fun! A mystery!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your idea of fun is disturbing,” Geoff muttered dryly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin put his arms around Geoff’s neck and grinned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You seemed to like my idea of fun last night,” He teased.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff tried not to look down Gavin’s body (he didn’t) as he recalled last night. Gavin shuddered at Geoff’s sudden and undivided attention. Geoff put his hands on his waist.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There are so many dead bodies around us right not,” he pointed out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Urgh, don’t remind me!” Gavin groaned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Inside the cabin, Ryan was also being harassed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeremy, please, I’m trying to work!” He huffed as Jeremy squeezed his ass.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Multitask,” Jeremy suggested, “I’m riled up from fighting.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How is that <em>my</em> problem?” Ryan grumbled, opening a cabinet, “Why is this place so empty?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dusty too,” Jeremy commented, pressing up to Ryan to wipe dust off the counter in front of him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan blushed horribly as he was pinned against the counter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wh-What did I tell you about your weapon?!” He hissed as it rubbed against his thigh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Could be my gun,” Jeremy mused.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan gave him a dry look over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t carry a gun,” he pointed out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I said it <em>could</em> be,” Jeremy countered, grinning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeremy, we’re in a witch hideout,” Ryan grumbled, “In a <em>lich</em> hideout. A <em>killer</em> lich hideout.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, isn’t it thrilling?” Jeremy laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan covered his face with both hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m fucking doomed,” he groaned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Back outside, a little ways from the clearing, Michael and Jack had completely abandoned the mission and were making out against a tree. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray, who was in his mansion with no way of knowing what the six were up to, suddenly looked up from his game.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My idiot sense is tingling,” he muttered, “Better call them for an update.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff patted Gavin’s back as his gagging finally stopped and his phone rang. He frowned at “Ray” on his screen before he answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, boss?” He grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How’s the witch hunt going?” Ray questioned, “I got the feeling you guys were being stupid, but I guess that’s just 24/7.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff recalled the events as he walked around the clearing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Some of these bodies are halfsies,” he observed, “Actually...no, I think they <em>all</em> are.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Halfsy zombies?” Ray grunted, “That does not sound like good news. But wait a minute, I thought you said the brew was meant to be drank to kill them? Why would they kill them first?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe they were experimenting with having already dead bodies?” Geoff offered, “The infection incident was never really all that clear. Or at least <em>we</em> never got much information on it. Or maybe some of these guys were still alive when they dragged them here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How did they get them here anyway?” Jack wondered where he and Michael were back to searching around the clearing, “No tire tracks. No drag marks either.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy, where he was undoing Ryan’s jeans, frowned against Ryan’s mouth as he heard this.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Teleportation?” Michael suggested, “Gav said that’s how the lich got away.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s a <em>lot</em> of teleportation,” Jack murmured as they rejoined Geoff and Gavin in the clearing, “There’s what 12 bodies?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They could’ve had them all hold hands,” Gavin offered, “If they were alive when they brought them here. But no signs of a struggle, how could they have been alive?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the cabin, Jeremy pulled away to frown at Ryan who was annoyed to be pulled away from their heavy make out session.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The halfsies didn’t struggle against witches??” Jeremy muttered, “Didn’t you say most supernatural creatures hate you guys?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well yeah,” Ryan answered, “All but you guys mostly.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Outside Gavin turned away from the bodies, again gagging while Ryan had a sudden realization. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So many,” Gavin grumbled, “I’m gonna barf.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re useless, Free,” Michael snorted as he crouched next to a harpy, “Why would the bird not fly off?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked over their wings which were ruffled, but not damaged. Suddenly Ryan burst from the cabin, startling the other four.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The lich is working with a charmer!” He announced.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other four raised their eyebrows, but more for Ryan rumpled state than his revelation. His jacket was off one shoulder, his ponytail was loose, and his jeans were undone. He blushed furiously and ducked back into the cabin, shoving Jeremy out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s his fault!” He shrieked before slamming the door. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy grinned widely at the others as he refastened his belt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fucking Christ,” Geoff muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose, “What a circus we’ve turned into.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Turned</em> into?” Ray snorted, reminding him he was still on the phone with him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff hoped he could feel the glare he was sending him and Ray definitely could, but it only made him laugh. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So then, there’s your next clue,” Geoff grumbled, “We took out the other two witches, we’re done here. Have fun with your charmer and lich combo, we are fucking <em>out.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Technically <em>we</em> took them out,” Gavin spoke up helpfully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff flipped him off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hired you for all three of them,” Ray argued.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That was before we heard their was a vamp involved!” Geoff snapped, “We like our blood on the inside, thank you!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan, stepping back out of the cabin, wanted him to speak for himself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You got three of the most powerful vamps in the area on your side,” Ray countered, “Why would you need to fear one charmer?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff had to admit he had a point.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck you,” he suggested anyway.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look, I’ll double the money you’d get for a usual hunting job,” Ray promised, “I need something done about these assholes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine, but you’re paying for a hotel for us too,” Geoff begrudgingly agreed, “We’re better off staying here in Venturas while we search.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Consider it done,” Ray answered, “I’ll send you the address to one of mine.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Better be the best one,” Geoff grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I’ll get you one that comes with lube and condoms,” Ray snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin clapped his hands together excitedly, grinning widely.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That was a joke, you dumbass,” Michael snickered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aw, but that means we have to go buy some,” Gavin pouted. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff pulled the bottle of lube they were using last night from his jacket and handed it over to Gavin who was back to being excited and utterly delighted. The others shook their heads in exasperation.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shout out to Caliope who made me say “The Horny Boys-I mean the Hardy Boys” in relation to this fic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray, apparently thinking he was hilarious, booked the mystery gang two rooms. Two. Of course. <em>Naturally.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe he’s just an idiot?” Ryan suggested as he dropped onto the couch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He winced, shifting to get the pressure off his sore ass.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I take it back,” he muttered, “Ray’s a genius. I might break if he tries to go again.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff sat next to him and offered him his flask. Ryan shook his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, if I heal then he really <em>will</em> try to go again,” he grumbled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ry, I hate to say it,” Jack grunted as he too sat on the couch, “But you’re fucked. Though I can’t decide if you drew the short or the long straw on this one.“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were quiet a moment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“After this is over...do you think we’ll still get to see them?” Ryan murmured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I dunno,” Geoff admitted, head dropping back, “We really should skip town. Those hunter assholes on our tail is gonna be a problem.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Staying near them might be useful in that regard,” Jack snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We can’t put them in danger like that,” Ryan mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, I’m joking,” Jack assured him, “I really don’t want to think about what they would do to three vamps harboring three fugitive witches.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Speaking of,” Geoff grunted, “That fight, that was amazing! Weren’t they good, even for vamps?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think they’re pretty old,” Jack muttered, “Michael didn’t seem to remember how old he was, but off-handedly said a couple hundred or so.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff’s eyebrows went up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A couple hundred,” he repeated, “That’s a pretty long time to remain civil, isn’t it? Or is it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We should research more on feral vamps,” Ryan suggested, “But they do strike me as very powerful. They must be at least a couple hundred. I mean, Gavin cracked that guy’s skull like an egg.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And Jeremy’s fire and magic influence are incredible,” Jack agreed, “I’ve never heard of a mage being able to accelerate the effects of a potion like <em>that.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Speaking of, Michael recovered from Vamp’s Bane like it was a minor burn,” Geoff added, “He literally didn’t have a stomach for a second and he still recovered.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’re dangerous, for sure,” Ryan muttered, “I know we don’t know a lot about vamps, but still that powerful and not feral? Even if it’s normal, I prefer being on the right side of them.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff and Jack agreed whole-heartedly. Meanwhile, the three extremely powerful vampires in question were pressed up against the wall separating the witches’ room from theirs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can’t hear shit,” Michael grumbled, “This really is Ray’s best hotel. Lead in the walls, I think?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Magical wards too,” Jeremy muttered, “We’re not gonna eavesdrop tonight.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Awe,” Gavin pouted, “I wanted to hear them gossip about us.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean, they were all <em>very</em> satisfied,” Jeremy pointed out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hell yeah, they were,” Michael snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He high-fived Jeremy and Gavin rolled his eyes. Their phones all chimed at the same time as the witches’, though they couldn’t hear it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Ray: I know who the charmer is. And luckily we have perfect timing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both sets of trios glanced at each other in confusion before their phones chimed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Ray: How would you six idiots like to go to a party?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The three vampires arrived at the party at the agreed upon time and were forced to wait outside for their dates. Gavin, hoping to impress Geoff and having more money than sense, wore a gold silk suit with black accents. Michael, hoping to appeal to Jack again, wore an off-shoulder black and red chiffon gown. Jeremy, feeling no need to impress or appeal but every reason to go all out, wore a deep purple satin suit lined with black. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the witches arrived, Geoff stepped out first. Trying to impress the apparent fashion critic, he got himself a matte black suit lined with gold and matching gold tie and vest. The gold handkerchief in his pocket was folded into three points, almost looking like a crown. Jack, hoping just to look like he belong next to Michael, wore a black velvet suit with crimson accents and matching tie. When Jack stepped out, he turned back to hold a hand out to Ryan. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Three vampire jaws hit the ground. The velvet-gloved hand not holding Jack’s for support, held the puffy plum skirt of the ball gown up as Ryan stepped out of the car. His hair was up in a delicate looking hairstyle, his curled bangs framing his shaved and fully made up face. He was the only one dressed specifically with the mission in mind. Having drawn the long straw in the genetic lottery and being the best at resisting charm, he was therefore being the bait.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You like sharing, right, Dooley?” Michael muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In your fucking dreams, cub,” Jeremy snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Is</em> that Ryan?” Gavin grumbled, wrinkling his nose.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The witches made their way over to the vampires. Geoff offered Gavin his arm which Gavin took, grinning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You clean up nice, Mr. Ramsey,” he teased.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not so bad yourself, Mr. Free,” Geoff returned as they started up the steps.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not so bad?!” Gavin huffed, “I look amazing!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff’s mustache twitched in an amused smile. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack offered Michael his arm which Michael took, chin in the air, thinking it didn’t matter what Jack thought of him. Though he <em>really</em> wanted him to compliment him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You look and smell amazing as always,” Jack spoke up as they followed after the other two, “Did you make this scent as well?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, this is my signature scent,” Michael confirmed, “It’s called Courage.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack smiled at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What a fitting name,” he commented softly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael blushed, nervously brushing some of his hair behind his ear while squeaking out a thank you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy gave a full and proper bow to Ryan as he held out his hand. Ryan dipped in a curtsy as he placed his hand in Jeremy’s. Jeremy kissed his knuckles before standing up straight and taking his arm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You look absolutely beautiful,” he breathed, “I’m not sure you have the right date, darling.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan blushed only a little (a lot) as they started after the others.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nonsense,” he murmured, voice pitched higher than usual, “I’ve got the best date of all.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought I didn’t need to be any cockier?” Jeremy teased. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You definitely don’t,” Ryan snorted, “Eavesdropper.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy just grinned as they joined the others in the ballroom. It was easy to spot the vampire they were looking for. As Ray had told them, the charmer had blue hair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, see you guys on the other side,” Geoff muttered, taking Gavin’s hand to lead him into the open space for dancing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin giggled as they clasped hands and Geoff put his hand on his waist.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can you dance?” Geoff asked as Gavin put his hand on Geoff’s shoulder, “I’ve seen you being a clumsy idiot and being terrifyingly graceful.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lead the way,” Gavin suggested.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So Geoff led him in a simple box step. Michael, not at all confident in his dancing capabilities, snagged a drink from a passing waiter and used this as an excuse to not dance, simply walking around the room looking for someone he might know. Jack smiled fondly at him as they moved through the room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not fond of dancing?” He teased lightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If I wanted to look like a fucking idiot, I’d disguise myself as Gavin,” He muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin harrumphed from across the room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think you’d look like an idiot,” Jack dismissed, “I think you’d look amazing regardless of what you do.“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael blushed again, taking a drink to try to hide it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you going to cut your hair back short after this?” Jack asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Probably,” Michael mumbled, brushing a stray curl behind his ear, “Long hair is too hard to maintain.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I imagine the curliness makes it more difficult,” Jack agreed, “You look amazing either way.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I know that,” Michael huffed, embarrassed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He quickly changed course as he spotted someone he knew. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m so sorry, darling,” Jeremy grunted, looking at his phone, “I’ve got to take this. You’ll be okay alone for a bit?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can’t turn it off for tonight?” Ryan mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy winced, squeezing Ryan’s hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry,” he muttered, “I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan smiled and nodded. Jeremy left through one of the open balcony doors and Ryan sighed. Ryan folded his hands in front of him, looking downcast. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, Geoff look how sad she is,” Gavin whispered, “Maybe you should go ask her to dance?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And leave you alone?” Geoff grumbled, “That’s not very nice for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Awe, but look at those pretty, sad eyes,” Gavin lamented, “How can we let her stay alone?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look at that poor thing,” Michael muttered, “Maybe you ought to dance with her?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe, she does look mighty sad,” Jack agreed, “Just one dance. I don’t want to leave you too long.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, she might <em>be...grateful,”</em> Michael added.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack raised his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’d like to take her home?” He murmured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She <em>is</em> awfully pretty,” Michael hummed, “And awfully alone.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan looked up as a pair of shoes stopped in front of him. The blue haired charmer smiled at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello, my name is Livius,” he greeted, “May I have the pleasure of knowing yours?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan smiled shyly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ryley,” He answered, dipping, “It’s nice to meet you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Would you care to dance?” Livius asked, holding out his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan glanced at where Jeremy disappeared.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh...yes, I suppose one dance wouldn’t hurt,” he murmured, taking the man’s hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s a shame for someone as beautiful as you to be left all alone,” Livius tutted as he led Ryan forward.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Am I all alone?” Ryan mused as they stopped, getting into dancing position, “Aren’t we surrounded by people?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can be all alone in a room full of people,” the other man assured, leading Ryan into a box step, “After all, no one was approaching you, were they?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael rolled his eyes and Gavin snorted. Ryan refrained from doing either and smiled sadly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“You</em> did,” he pointed out softly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The charmer smiled at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, I suppose I did,” He agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They fell into small talk and two of the three listening vampires refocused on their dates. Gavin squeezed Geoff’s hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So? How am I doing?” He prompted, “Is my dancing to your standards?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Could be better,” Geoff answered breezily.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmph, no accounting for taste,” Gavin pouted, “Tell me something about yourself to cheer me up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Knowing something about me would cheer you up?” Geoff snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course!” Gavin chirped, “I love discovering things!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You first then,” Geoff countered, “Tell me something about yourself.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m an archeologist,” Gavin offered, “Like I said, I like discovering things.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Enh! Try again!” Geoff grunted, “I already knew that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How’d you know??” Gavin demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Was it a secret?” Geoff scoffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I just never said it,” Gavin pointed out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, but you talk about studying old culture all the time,” Geoff countered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fair enough,” Gavin relented, “Well, I’m an artist too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff raised his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, what kind?” He pressed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Painter,” Gavin answered, “Oil paints. Usually. Now it’s your turn.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff hummed, glancing away. He wasn’t very good at talking about himself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do some art myself,” He murmured, “Mostly designing my tattoos, but I draw outside that. I’ve...created my own botany journal. I’d like to think it’s decent.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’d like to see it some time,” Gavin requested brightly, “I’m interest in all sciences and I’m sure it’s great. I bet you’re very knowledgeable.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff blushed, looking away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, I guess,” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Meanwhile, Michael was floundering trying to come up with something to talk to Jack about. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Er, t-tell me something about yourself?” He suggested.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin rolled his eyes from across the room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like what?” Jack prompted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael looked away, taking another drink. He wasn’t prepared for a follow up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you really not know how old you are?” Jack questioned, “Or were you just being flippant?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I’m really not sure,” Michael answered, shrugging.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When did you turn?” Jack pressed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I...don’t remember,” Michael murmured, eyebrows coming together, “I think it was a traumatic experience.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack winced.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry,” he grunted, “I was just curious since you’re so powerful. I think most births are pretty traumatic if that helps. Mine was 38 years ago. Not sure I’ve recovered.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you’re probably halfway to dead, right?” Michael commented.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eyes went wide at his stupidity, but Jack burst into a fit of giggles.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-Yeah, about halfway,” he choked around laughter, “Mortals live about 60 to 80 years.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael pressed his fingertips to his forehead and closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am such a fucking idiot,” he muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think so,” Jack disagreed, “I think you’re just nervous.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael blushed, looking at him sharply. Jack grinned at him and put his arm around his waist, pulling him close.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What color are the panties you wore for me?” He breathed in his ear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael’s face went the color of the answer. Jeremy was struggling not to burst into loud laughter at his idiot friends while still focusing on Ryan. Livius was taking “Ryley” to a different balcony and Jeremy made sure he was pointed away from them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you doing with someone who pays no attention to you?” Livius snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He does,” Ryan insisted, “He’s just...busy a lot.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy was going to pay lots of attention to him later. If he could find him under all that tulle.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tsk, would you please not make silly excuses?” The charmer murmured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan wanted to deck the guy right between his glowing blue eyes. He wasn’t happy as the charm prodded at his mind. It poked at his brain, telling him to tell the truth. He didn’t listen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re right,” he lied breathily, “He doesn’t care about me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s not good enough for you anyway,” Livius dismissed, “You’re too good for him. You deserve better.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I deserve better,” Ryan agreed, “Don’t I?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, you do,” Livius assured, his eyes stopping glowing, “If you’ll have me, I can treat you better.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan supposed the man wanted credit for not charming Ryan into fucking him. Ryan felt like puking on his face. He looked away shyly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know, how can I just leave him?” He mumbled, “He does take care of me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Livius took his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I assure you, I can take care of you,” He insisted, “Haven’t you been feeling better since I approached you? And hey, at least I don’t have to stand on my toes to kiss you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy blushed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I like his height,” Ryan admitted, sheepishly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy’s eyes widened in surprise. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You like having to get everything off the top shelf?” Livius scoffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy wanted to punch him. So did Ryan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Th-That’s not why!” Ryan huffed, “He’s...cute. And I like when he pulls me down to kiss him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy’s chest felt tight and Gavin, who was just close enough to overhear, covered his mouth to prevent him from d’awwing at the adorableness. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s not that attractive,” Livius argued.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He is!” Ryan argued, “He’s really pretty.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pretty and cute?” Livius snorted, “So you don’t want a man then?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s still a man!” Ryan protested, “He can be pretty <em>and</em> manly.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy was melting into a puddle of adoration and appreciation for Ryan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re awfully defensive,” Livius grumbled, “I thought you said you deserve more?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just because I’m lonely doesn’t mean he’s not a good guy,” Ryan mumbled, twisting his hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Would you please admit the midget isn’t worth your time or effort?” The charmer growled, eyes glowing again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Whack!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The vampire stumbled in surprise as Ryan decked him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ego teneo et tibi dominantur. OBEDIO!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan swiped his hands and the roses on the nearby trellis crawled over the man, snaking up his legs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s ten times the man you’ll ever be,” Ryan snarled, his voice dropping to its natural register, “And midgets are 4’ 11’’, you fucking moron.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy leapt from his balcony to theirs with a thump, grabbing Ryan to turn him around and kiss him firmly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That was so sweet!” Gavin squealed, gripping the charmer’s collar to stop him from running.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ry, that was so adorable,” Jack agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m gonna fucking throw up,” Michael grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan wobbled as Jeremy released him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-You’re gonna mess up my lipstick,” he mumbled, face red.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy almost took him to the ground with the enthusiasm with which he kissed him. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And the power of Ryan’s boner for Jeremy saved the day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The three vampires and three witches stood around where they’d dragged the charmer some distance away from the building. Gavin and Michael had his arms while the three witches stood in front of him and Jeremy kept watch behind them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, we were meant to get him to sing without violence,” Geoff grumbled, “Ry, could you be worse bait??”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He was talking shit about Jeremy!” Ryan protested, “I was just supposed to let him?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, dumbass!” Geoff snapped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan rolled his eyes and stepped forward, flicking open a knife. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s fine, I can still make him talk,” he promised lowly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He cracked his neck and brought the knife up to the charmer’s face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry I didn’t get to hear you sing, little bird,” He murmured, “But now I’ll get to hear you squeal.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The vampire‘s eyes traced the tunes on the knife.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-It’s enchanted,” he sputtered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A+, little bird,” Ryan purred, “Do you want to know what it can do to you or would you like to tell me where I can find the person pulling your strings?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He leaned in closer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I assure you I do not care if I get blood on this pretty dress,” he warned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I c-can’t tell you!” The charmer sputtered, “Sh-She’ll kill me if I say anything!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan pressed the edge of the blade to his cheek and the vampire jerked, hissing as it seared his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I can’t!” He shrieked, “Sh-She has s-so much power! I c-cannot escape her judgement!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Whose</em> judgement?” Ryan pressed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Th-The lich! The queen!” The charmer cried as the knife bit in deeper, “The Queen of Undeath! She will purge the earth! All mortals will face her judgement and be turned to her guidance!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The alchemist?” Jack spoke up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No! Not the prince, the <em>queen!”</em> The charmer growled, “The brewer of undeath!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The brewer of undeath,” Geoff repeated, “Are you talking about the original brewer of Undeath Infection?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, the queen and mother of us all!” The charmer exclaimed, “She brings us to salvation!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, pop him,” Geoff grunted, “We’ve got what we need for now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael slammed a fist into his temple and the vampire went limp. Ryan twirled the knife around a bit before he made it disappear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Blimey, you thought <em>I</em> was a good talker?!” Gavin huffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I see now why you two didn’t know he was a virgin or a bottom,” Michael muttered dryly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan blushed, looking away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A-Anyway, now we’ve got two lich to worry about,” he grunted. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Has Lady Death been undead this whole time?” Gavin wondered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s possible,” Geoff muttered, “She could have been in hiding, but I believe our books on the incident insist she was killed without any mention of her rising as a lich.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She might have been raised up by someone else,” Ryan reasoned, “Could be those three witches wanted her up and around.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe,” Jack offered, shrugging, “Wouldn’t be the first time someone’s raised the dead for them to lead or command them.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kinky,” Jeremy snorted not turning from watching.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The others just rolled their eyes and Michael whistled for the car. They put the charmer in the trunk before climbing in. Michael tapped the window for the driver to go before dropping his head on Jack’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tired?” Jack prompted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A bit,” Michael admitted, “Hunting can be tiresome.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You barely did anything,” Gavin snorted from where he was on Geoff’s lap. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, but I was there,” Michael grumbled, “And in heels.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan may have made a comment about also being in heels if he wasn’t too busy sucking face with Jeremy who was getting progressively more annoyed by the puffy skirt. He couldn’t find Ryan under it. After dropping the charmer off with some of Ray’s people, they headed back to the hotel where Geoff, Gavin, Michael, and Jack exited the vehicle, leaving Jeremy and Ryan to their own devices.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy pulled away from Ryan with a frustrated noise and started shoving the tulle up out of his way. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Goddamn dress!” He huffed, “Where are you??”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan laughed, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe I should take it off?” He suggested.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe I should rip it off,” Jeremy growled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t do that!” Ryan hastily said, sitting up straight, “I rented this. It has to go back in one piece.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy grumbled to himself as he turned Ryan around to unzip the dress. He pushed the top of it off Ryan’s pale shoulders, running his hands down his arms as he pressed a gentle kiss below his ear. Ryan’s breathing hitched and he tilted his head to give Jeremy room to kiss down his neck. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mm, you smell so good,” he hummed against Ryan’s rapid pulse, “I bet you’d love it if I took a bite of you right now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan shuddered as Jeremy pushed the dress down around his hips. After a bit of shuffling, the dress dropped onto the floor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, hello there,” Jeremy laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His fingers brushed over the deep purple lingerie over Ryan’s hips, tracing over the garters and the lace pattern on the panties. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now I know you didn’t wear these for Blue,” Jeremy mused, “You weren’t meant to actually sleep with him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan blushed bright red, crossing his arms over his chest self-consciously. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“J-Jack said I-I should wear them,” He mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mm, remind me to kiss Jack next time I see him,” Jeremy murmured, “Are these rental too?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-No, obviously not!” Ryan huffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned to face Jeremy better and tugged at his suit jacket, face red. Jeremy turned to face him better as well, grinning at him as he fumbled with his buttons. Jeremy enjoyed his red-faced squirming for a bit, particularly fond of the way his lipstick was smeared and his done-up hair was skewed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re so cute,” he cooed, letting Ryan push his jacket off, “You realize how public this is, right? You’re a car door away from showing everyone what a little whore you are.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan shuddered as he tugged urgently at Jeremy’s pants. Jeremy glanced around Ryan to be sure the door was locked before he leaned forward, pushing Ryan down into the seat. Ryan fumbled with Jeremy’s clothes, suddenly realizing why Jeremy had been so frustrated with the layers of the dress. Jeremy distracted him, pressing their mouths together again as he slipped his hand in Ryan’s panties. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Ryan mewled, his fists tightening in Jeremy’s shirt as he jerked up into Jeremy’s. </span>Jeremy kissed down his chin to his throat where he closed his teeth around him. Ryan’s moan vibrated against his mouth as he scraped his teeth across his skin. He mouthed across his shaved chest, his hand moving slowly on his cock as he swiped his tongue over Ryan’s left nipple. Ryan moaned, rocking up, trying to quicken the pace as Jeremy rolled his nipple between his teeth. He moved to the other one, pressing Ryan’s jerking hips down firmly as the hand on his cock sped up.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Relax, darling,” He soothed, “You just be a good boy and lay there. I’m gonna take care of you. I have to pay all that attention to you that I wasn’t before, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan, unable to come up with the right words just shook his head, whimpering. Jeremy hesitated, slowing down his movements.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you want me to stop?” He pressed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan shook his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-No!” He quickly added, “J-Just...you don’t have to...<em>just</em> take care of me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy smiled softly as he sped up again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re so sweet,” he cooed, “You were so good tonight. Being bait. Defending me. Absolutely interrogating the hell out of that cuck. You’re amazing, Ryan.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s flush of arousal darkened with embarrassment. Jeremy watched his messy, drawn up face in awe as Ryan’s hips tensed and he flexed upward. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So beautiful,” he whispered as Ryan came over himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan covered his red face with both hands. Jeremy just smiled widely. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where is it?!” Gavin demanded as soon as the witches’ hotel room door was shut.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff pulled the lube from one of his suit pockets.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just in case,” he grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wish you told me!” Gavin huffed as he started tugging Geoff’s clothes off, “We could’ve done it at the party!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff shuddered at the thought of dragging Gavin off to a bathroom and fucking him while anyone could happen by. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re spacing again!” Gavin grumbled, as he got Geoff’s tie loosened, “Take my clothes off!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff shut up his complaining by gripping his suit jacket and hauling him in for a kiss. He turned and backed him toward the bed as he pushed his clothes off him, leaving a trail of gold from the door to the bed. Gavin clumsily turned them and pushed Geoff down on the bed before straddling his hips. He took the lube from Geoff and Geoff rubbed his golden thighs while Gavin reached around to finger himself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Damn, you look pretty like this,” Geoff breathed, squeezing at his thighs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin groaned more from Geoff’s words than the fingers he was fucking into himself. Geoff watched his shuddering body and his screwed up, flushed face as he rocked on his own fingers. Geoff thought he really was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. Gavin bit his lip as the warming tingling spread through him again and he puffed out a moan. He shuffled back some and Geoff quickly got his pants undone, patting his pocket for the condom he’d put there. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin’s eyes cracked open as he heard the wrapper rip and he looked between his legs where Geoff rolled on the condom. Gavin stared a moment. Before Geoff could take the lube, Gavin reached down and tugged his pants and underwear down his thighs somewhat. Geoff went a little pink as Gavin looked over the tattoos and scars on his pelvis and thighs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You really <em>are</em> covered in art,” He whispered, fingers tracing the Irish words, “This says...Made of fire?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He traced over the flames curling across Geoff’s left thigh, under the words. Geoff squirmed a bit under Gavin’s scrutiny, feeling rather inadequate despite the look of awe in Gavin’s face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So beautiful,” Gavin breathed as he brushed his thumb over the burn scars mirroring the fire on his other thigh, “Geoff, you’re like artwork.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff gripped his hips to pull him back forward, trying to hide his crimson face by rubbing lube on himself and quickly pushing Gavin down. Gavin smiled softly at his blushing face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can certainly give attention, but you can’t take it,” He mused, “What a silly boy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m over forty!” Geoff huffed as he moved Gavin up and down, “I’m hardly a boy!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin took his hands off his hips and pinned them to the bed next to his shoulders. Then he pressed a kiss to Geoff’s burning ear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, you don’t <em>feel</em> like a boy,” He agreed breathily, moving his hips slowly, “Certainly not a <em>little</em> one.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff groaned, squeezing Gavin’s hands tightly as he started up a slow, even pace. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Flattery will get you nowhere with me,” Gavin teased in a perfect mimicry of Geoff’s voice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff shuddered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-Is that a vamp thing?” He wondered breathlessly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What, me talking like you?” Gavin asked, still using his voice, “Yes, charmers are pretty good at mimicry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cool, stop doing that,” Geoff grunted, “I don’t want to fuck myself.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin laughed as he lifted up a bit to properly start moving.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I can mimic one of the others, i-if you prefer?” He offered, “I bet you have f-fantasies about Ry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff was blushing again, eyes darting away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Th-That’s not...” he muttered, trailing off, “It’s not...<em>often.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin let go of one of his hands to cover Geoff’s eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“G-Geoff, oh god, Geoff!” Ryan cried as Gavin bounced on Geoff’s cock, “Oh, you’re s-so big! I-I’m so full!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff shuddered, feeling supremely guilty as his hand squeezed Gavin’s hip to assure it was him and not Ryan on his lap. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“St-Stop doing that,” Geoff murmured, “I want to fuck <em>you.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin felt lust and warmth pulse inside him and his face went pink. He pulled his hand off Geoff’s eyes and wrapped it around his own cock as his pace picked up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good answer, love,” he panted, struggling to keep himself at a mortal pace, “F-Fucking Christ. T-Tell me more about how y-you prefer me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“F-Fuck, you’re moving fast,” Geoff groaned, “‘C-Course I prefer you. You’re the most beautiful person I-I’ve ever seen.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin growled through his teeth again, coming over his hand and tightening on Geoff who was not long behind him, groaning lowly. Gavin quickly grabbed tissues before they could leak onto any parts of Geoff’s pretty new suit. He laid next to Geoff who rolled over as he caught his breath, putting an arm around him and pulling him close.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re an adonis,” He muttered, “Golden god of youth and beauty.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff wondered how he was meant to compare while Gavin grinned widely.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So better than Ryan?” He teased.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course...” Geoff grunted, burying his nose in Gavin’s hair, “Don’t...tell him about all that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What and make competition for myself?” Gavin snorted, “Of course not.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s no competition, I assure you,” Geoff scoffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin grinned into his chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack followed Michael into the vampires’ hotel room, for some reason feeling the urge to look around as though it would be different than the other. It wasn’t really, though Jack noted they appeared to havebought many more clothes than the witches had, mostly laying over the couch and chairs. He followed Michael around the partition to the bed where he watched as Michael took off his shoes and propped a foot up on the bed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was wearing a thigh holster which was revealed under the slit of the dress as he tugged up the skirt. Jack thought dress slits were stupid right up until seeing Michael’s pale calf peeking through his. Now he had an even greater appreciation for them as he creepily stared at Michael unhooking the holster. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack walked around behind Michael as he put his foot back on the floor. He took hold of the dress’ zipper and pressed a kiss to his neck as he slowly dragged it down. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You wore this for me, didn’t you?” He whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-Yes,” Michael admitted, face as red as the crimson part of the dress.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you want to please me, angel?” Jack murmured, pushing the dress off Michael’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did it...work?” Michael mumbled as the dress fell to the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Absolutely,” Jack answered, kissing across his shoulder, “I like you dressing up for me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His fingers traced over the lacy red panties. Michael had an epiphany and felt like an idiot for not realizing sooner that Jack liked Michael being his. He liked the crossing dressing because Michael went out of his way for him. Michael felt relieved now to know that Jack liked <em>him,</em> not just the cross-dressing. He thanked his past self for the other decision he’d made before the party. The thing that had been wearing him out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I, uh, w-wore something else f-for you too,” He stammered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh?” Jack prompted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael bent over the bed, taking hold of the panties to pull them down. He grinned into the sheets as Jack sucked in a sharp breath. Michael let the panties drop and kicked them off, spreading his legs and pushing his ass out. Jack groaned as he reached for him. He gripped Michael’s hip in one hand while the other gripped the end of the plug in his ass. He pulled it partway out and pushed it back in. Michael shuddered and moaned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What a pretty present you’ve given me, angel,” Jack mused, slowly fucking him with the plug, “And you wrapped it up in such pretty wrapping paper. Too bad I didn’t get to tear it off you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pushed the plug hard, moving it in a circle and Michael jolted with a moan from this and the picture of Jack tearing his clothes off him. Jack let go of him to pull the lube and a condom from his jacket and drop them on the bed before he dropped his jacket, vest, and tie. Michael whined as he unbuttoned his shirt. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Patience, angel,” Jack scolded as he opened his pants, “Haven’t you been waiting all night? Surely you can wait another minute or two.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael huffed impatiently into the sheets as Jack put on the condom and lubed himself up. He almost wanted to say he didn’t need lube, but recalled the width of Jack’s cock and thought better of it. Jack tugged the plug from him and gripped his hip. He finally pushed into his asshole with several sharp thrusts as Michael tensed against him. Michael bit the sheets, groaning miserably as Jack seemed to jab right into his lungs. No tear this time, which Michael wasn’t sure if he liked or not.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Goddamnit,” Jack breathed, his thighs trembling between Michael’s, “Fucking Christ, you feel so good.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He ran his hands up Michael’s back, thinking what a shame it was his marks wouldn’t stay very long. He raked his fingernails down Michael’s pale, perfect skin and Michael cried out, back dipping as though to pull away from the scratching. The little red lines were gone almost before he finished making them. He raked them down again as he started thrusting, watching the lines heal before his eyes while Michael’s body shuddered and he rocked back against Jack’s thrusting. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack gripped a handful of the pretty curly hair Michael had gotten lengthened and yanked him onto his hands. Michael was shaking and crying and begging for more again, devolving into a sloppy mess. Jack put all his strength into fucking him senseless, abusing his prostate with every brutal thrust he could manage. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who do you belong to, angel?” Jack hissed in his ear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-You, master!” Michael cried, his body spasming as he came across the sheets. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack groaned breathlessly as he followed after a few more thrusts. He let go of Michael’s hair and held him around the middle as he panted harshly into Michael’s back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You okay, Michael?” He huffed as he shifted to clean up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mm, better than okay,” Michael hummed as Jack pulled him back and lifted him up, “That was pretty great for round two.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack chuckled as he carried him around the massive bed to tuck him under the sheets.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let me wipe up your jizz and then I’ll join you, okay?” He murmured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So romantic,” Michael snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack kissed him, shaking his head in fond exasperation before he went off to finish cleaning and kick his shoes and pants off. Michael snuggled up to his chest as he joined him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Might keep the long hair after all,” Michael mused.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack laughed and brushed his hand through his hair, assuring he wasn’t against the idea. Some time later, after they’d fallen asleep, Jeremy dropped into the other side of the bed while Ryan did the same in the witches’ room. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>👈👈😎</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: daddy kink mention</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack woke up to Michael facing him and smiled lightly at his peaceful sleeping face. He pulled him closer, tucking him under his chin. Without Michael’s head in the way, Jack noted Jeremy was also in the bed. He was laying on the bed in the cheesy “sexy” pose, one leg up, head propped up on his hand. He was smirking. Might've been a more effective image if Ryan's lipstick wasn't smeared on his mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Morning,” he greeted, “Have a good night?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack gave him a dry look. It was pretty obvious the answer to that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hear I need to thank you,” Jeremy added, “According to Ry, you gave him some advice on what to wear.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, I thought you’d like that,” Jack snorted, “Thank Michael, I got the idea from him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hell yeah,” Michael mumbled into his chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He rolled and lifted his hand for a high-five which Jeremy rolled over to deliver while Jack laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dork,” he teased lightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael grumbled to himself. Meanwhile, in the witches’ room, Geoff woke up to Ryan wearing nothing but lingerie only a couple feet from him. He nearly had a heart attack. He swallowed nervously as his eyes trailed down Ryan’s sleeping form. His messy hair and face, his smooth, hairless torso, the lacy garters and panties, the purple stockings on his long legs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you like it?” Ryan’s voice simpered in Geoff's ear, “I wore it just for you, daddy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t do that,” Geoff grumbled, “I already feel bad even <em>offhandedly</em> thinking it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He rolled over, facing away from Ryan’s tempting body. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And didn’t I say I prefer you?” He added.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin grinned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wanted to hear you say it again,” he admitted, cheerfully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s go get breakfast,” he suggested, nudging Gavin off the bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Breakfast?” Ryan spoke up, suddenly awake.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He lifted his head from the pillow as Gavin laughed and Geoff just shook his head as he got up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I swear this kid only cares about food,” he snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s not true,” Ryan huffed as he rolled from the bed, “I care about you and Jack too!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aw, that’s so sweet!” Gavin cooed as he pulled on his clothes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan blushed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up,” he grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The entire gang filtered out into the cafeteria at different times in various states of sloppiness and undress. They sat together at a single table as they started eating breakfast.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, what’s today’s itinerary?” Gavin spoke up first.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We need to get access to brewer texts on the undeath lady,” Jack muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We should probably search the charmer’s place,” Ryan chimed in, around a mouthful. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And we should see if we can find any information on the alchemist lich pre-liching,” Geoff added.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So we split into pairs then,” Gavin suggested, “One pair to go to the witch library here in Venturas, one to go to the charmer’s house, and one to sniff out the alchemist’s past.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I‘m obviously on brewer text duty,” Geoff grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And I’ll search for the alchemist,” Ryan offered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Which leaves me on searching the charmer's place,” Jack concluded, “Probably best anyway, I can reveal anything hidden.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I saw the alchemist the most,” Gavin piped up, “I’ll have the best description and I’ll be able to recognize them if we accidentally stumble on them. I’ll go with Ryebread!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“R-Ryebread?” Ryan choked, going red.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t go to the library, so I’ll go with Jack,” Jeremy cut in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Guess I’m with Geoff then,” Michael muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gee, don’t sound <em>too</em> enthusiastic,” Geoff grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael stuck his tongue out at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Michael followed Geoff into the witch library, he was immediately distracted by the huge stained glass window in the far wall. It was a scene depicting three witches holding hands, each with a different symbol above their heads. He recognized the three symbols of the classes of witch. The alchemist symbol was a star inside a circle, the brewer symbol was a droplet inside a circle, and the enchanter symbol was a hexagon inside a circle. He was interrupted in his observing of the window by a very rude voice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Turn around vamp, you’re not welcome here,” the witch at the reception desk sneered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s with me,” Geoff spoke up, stepping forward and turning his head to show his mark.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What kind is it?” The receptionist questioned, wrinkling their nose.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Excuse me?!” Michael growled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“He</em> is a shifter,” Geoff cut in, “And therefore allowed to pass with an escort.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you?” They prompted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Brewer,” Geoff answered, “Saineolaí. I carry Vamp’s Bane.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Very well,” they agreed, waving dismissively, “Just keep the dog leashed.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the fuck did you just call me?!” Michael demanded, clenching his fists.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t,” Geoff warned, gesturing around the desk, “It’s not worth it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael glared at the receptionist as they passed through the metal/magic detector, resisting the urge to flash his red vampire eyes at him. Geoff led him over to an area marked “brewer” and went straight for the section on undeath and undead creatures. Michael glanced around the shelves as Geoff crouched to look on a low shelf. Nearby the shelf marked “Undead” was a shelf marked “Vampire”. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael wondered why they had a different shelf and was unsurprised by how little there was there. Vampires and witches had a long history of hating each other. After all, witches <em>were</em> the first mortals to find real ways to kill vampires permanently. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh hey, Gav’s book is here,” Michael commented, pulling it off the shelf.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff was beside him in an instant, holding three other books as he looked over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gavin has a book?!” He demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Couple, actually,” Michael grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“History of Feral Vamps by Gavin Free,” Geoff read off the cover, “Does Gavin have an interest in feral vamps?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gavin has an interest in <em>everything,”</em> Michael snorted, “Especially history related. He’s an avid believer in that old saying about learning from the past.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff shifted the other books in his arms to take Gavin’s before making his way to a nearby table. Michael followed and sat across from him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is it time for exposition?” He muttered dryly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” Geoff answered, “So pay attention.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He opened one of the books and lifted it, turning it for Michael to see the drawing of a woman.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">A Thousand Years Ago by Brewer Account</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">The three heads of the brewer class and every brewer that could be spared, stood before no less than thirty rotting corpses, headed by a tall, black-cloaked figure. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“You dishonor your class,” the head poison brewer hissed, “You have made us all look corrupt with your inhumane practice! Stop at once a-“</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Shh,” the cloaked figure hushed him, “Do not waste your breath, child. I will not be stopped. I will bring all to transcend the confines of this mortal world.”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She sounds like a crazy bitch,” Michael muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Probably because she was,” Geoff snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“This is madness!” The head vitality brewer cried, “You have killed them! This is not a higher state, this is murder and corpse desecration!”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“You only speak this because you cannot hear them,” the figure dismissed, “I can hear them speaking to me. They are free of mortality.”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Enough of this!” The head augmentation brewer roared, “You will surrender or you will be destroyed!”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“I shall die before I let you stop me!” The figure growled, “Children, go forth and multiply!”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">The splashing of liquid, the shattering of glass, and the shrieking of the injured echoed through the forest. So much was the pain and destruction that the nymphs of the forest fled, never to return. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, never?” Michael grunted, “How could they know that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think it’s just meant to be dramatic,” Geoff grumbled, “Will you shut up?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So rude,” Michael huffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">It was found that the abominations, later named zombies, could only truly die if their head was severed or badly damaged. At the end of the battle, all of the rogue brewer’s abominations were destroyed and many of the brewers who fought them were as well. All of the corpses were burned to ensure the infection could not spread past that place.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">The rogue brewer refused to give up the recipe for Undeath Infection and no unused traces were found. As punishment for her horrific crimes she was locked in a coffin and lowered into the earth to suffocate to death in the very land she used to raise the dead. The land was then enchanted, making it impossible to locate. The incident remains a black spot on brewer history.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s a bit harsh,” Michael snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s true though,” Geoff admitted, shrugging, “Not that the others don’t have bad histories too, but it <em>is</em> a source of shame to us.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So they locked her in a coffin,” Michael muttered, “She could’ve survived then if she was undead before she went in.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff rubbed his chin as he looked back at the book.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Her brain would’ve rotted eventually,” he pointed out, “By zombie rules, she wouldn’t have made it to today. She’d had to have been something else. Gavin <em>did</em> mention the vamp texts on the matter seemed to suggest she was a mage. Maybe she wasn’t a brewer after all.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Could she not be both?” Michael wondered, “Witches can turn.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff raised his eyebrows at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I suppose so...” he murmured, “It’s just so damn rare that a vamp even <em>talks</em> to a witch let alone turns one.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She might’ve lost her magic too,” Michael added thoughtfully, “There’s not a lot of official stuff on vamp witches, but I don’t think they keep their magic. Especially not with their marks intact. So maybe not vamp. Could she have been a lich before she went in the ground?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Could’ve been,” Geoff confirmed, “But I find it unlikely they would’ve failed to mention it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Didn’t you say all your witch bitches don’t let you guys read about lich?” Michael countered, “Maybe they purposely left it out?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff tapped the table thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You may be right,” he finally murmured, “That’s not good news. A new lich is easier to deal with because they’re clunky and uncoordinated. An old lich has gotten used to their new body.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Three vamps and three expert witches can handle it,” Michael scoffed, “Provided she hasn’t raised her fucking army by now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I knew this job was going to be an utter dumpster fire,” Geoff groaned, dropping his head into his hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So I guess we gotta find her coffin, right?” Michael muttered, pulling the book toward him, “And at least we know for sure someone else must’ve gotten her out. The other fucking lich, probably.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If I had to guess,” Geoff agreed, opening one of the other books.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hummed as he looked over the account of the battle.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The nymphs of the forest fled, never to return,” He read, “It’s in this one too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Told you it was weird,” Michael grumbled, “But that’s like a clue or whatever, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right, we’re looking for a nymph-free forest with traces of illusion,” Geoff confirmed, “We should ask some local nymphs if they know anything about it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They must, right?” Michael grunted, “If it’s as bad as your books say.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, it is witches, so take it with a grain of salt,” Geoff snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not very trusting of witches, despite being one,” Michael mused.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wonder why,” Geoff sneered as he gathered up the books, “Let’s go see if we can find some nymphs.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He put the three books back and they made their way to the car while he texted the other two pairs what they’d gotten so far.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Expositionnnnnnnnnn~!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: daddy mention</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Livivus the charmer’s house was actually an apartment, a penthouse specifically. Neither Jack nor Jeremy had ever seen so much blue in their entire lives. It should’ve been illegal just how much blue was in that apartment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And he got blue-balled by Ry,” Jeremy snickered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack rolled his eyes as they split up to wander around. He was certain there was some sort of magic in the place. Soured magic. Possibly from one of the witches the vampires had killed. He needed to touch the magical item to know for sure, but he was struggling to find it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, there’s some hidden stuff over here,” Jeremy called out from the bedroom.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack moved over to him and Jeremy pointed at the wall.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s something humming on the other side,” he grunted, “I don’t know what it is, but this area reeks of witch magic.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Jibun o misete," Jack muttered, waving his hand over the wall.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A door rippled into existence. Jeremy went for the doorknob, but Jack grabbed his wrist.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s got an alchemy symbol on it,” he pointed out, “A ward. It’ll burn us if we touch it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like the one at the first witch hideout?” Jeremy muttered, squinting at the doorknob.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, very similar,” Jack agreed, “Probably both done by the lich. This one isn’t a seal though. It’s not stopping us from opening the door per se. It’s just going to burn us if we touch it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy then lifted his foot and kicked the door in. The wood practically shattered, exploding inward in a shower of splinters. Jack gave him an exasperated look that he just grinned at. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess that’s one way,” Jack snorted as they stepped in the new room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Inside the room was several shelves full of magical items, an altar, and another alchemist ward on the wall beyond the altar. The two of them immediately turned to the shelves, sifting through the magical items.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Most of these are from the three witches,” Jack murmured, plucking a potion from the shelf, “It’s all soured.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t tell the difference,” Jeremy lamented, picking up a pendant, “All I can tell is it’s witch magic.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack uncorked the bottle to sniff it. He had no idea what it was, but it smelled minty. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jer, smell this for me, would you?” He requested.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy sniffed the potion. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wolfsbane?” He muttered, “What the hell does a vamp need Wolfsbane for?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not sure he needs any of this,” Jack answered thoughtfully, “I think maybe this is just a stash.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He put the potion back and picked up a power stone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s what’s humming I think,” Jeremy piped up, “It’s hard to tell with the ticking.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack looked back at him in alarm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ticking? What ticking??” He demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy pointed at the alchemy symbol.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s ticking,” he explained, “Started when you revealed the door. I thought you could hear it. It’s getting faster.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack darted toward the altar and grabbed the book that was laying there before seizing Jeremy’s arm and dashing out of the room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s the-?” Jeremy started.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Boom!</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two of them were knocked forward off their feet, slamming into the floor as the ward exploded behind them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’ll be the sulfur root,” Jeremy grumbled into the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack just groaned miserably. Jeremy sat up to make sure the witch wasn’t too injured, brushing dust and debris off his shoulders. Jack was mostly fine though the incident had smashed the breath right out of him and his ribs hurt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gonna have so many bruises,” he groaned as he sat up, “Next time, mention the ticking.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Think there’ll be a next time?” Jeremy snorted as he stood.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He offered his hand which Jack took and let him pull him to his feet. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not if I can help it,” Jack grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How did that work?” Jeremy wondered, “How did Blue get in the place without it exploding but we couldn’t?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He must’ve had a key of some sort,” Jack explained, “Something that the door reacted to and therefore didn’t trigger the explosive ward. The entire room was the combined efforts of the brewer, the enchanter, and the alchemist. Very advanced stuff.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s a shame though,” Jeremy murmured, “All their magic stuff is gone now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“At least I got the grimoire,” Jack offered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He lifted it up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whose is it?” Jeremy asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Brewer’s,” Jack answered, “The undead queen, I think.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s probably pretty good news, right?” Jeremy muttered as they made for the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Definitely,” Jack confirmed, “We should be able to figure out what all the brewer knows and can do with this. And how powerful she is.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Know thine enemy,” Jeremy guessed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Exactly.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, at least this place has the same stuff as the hotel,” Jeremy muttered, “No one heard that explosion.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, but we should probably not push our luck,” Jack murmured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shot off a quick text to the other two to let them know what they’d found so far as they exited the apartment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin was surprised when Ryan led him to a magic shop. He’d assumed they’d be going to some sort of secret club or witch hangout. He glanced around at the magical trinkets filling all the shelves as he followed Ryan through the shop. So many interesting little temptations. But he doubted the owner would sell to him. Charmers were particularly unwelcome by witches.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The hell is that thing doing in my shop?!” A gruff voice demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin turned find the barrel of a shotgun in his face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Relax, he’s with me,” Ryan grunted, pushing the barrel out of Gavin’s face, “Watch where you’re aiming that thing. Wouldn’t want his pretty face to get ruined.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin raised his eyebrows at him in surprise. Ryan really seemed to turn into a different person around others. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is it?” The gruff voice grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin looked at the person properly. He had dark, shaggy hair and a shaggier beard. Looked more like a mountain man than a shop owner. Gavin’s eyes flicked back behind the man’s shoulder where he recognized a set of books.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s a-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Writer,” Gavin interrupted, “The writer of those, actually.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pointed at the shelf containing the copies of his books.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gavin Free, at your service, sir,” he chirped, bowing shortly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No shit?” The guy grunted, looking at Ryan who nodded confirmation, “Probably the only vamp worth a damn. I’m Harris. Good to meet you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you,” Gavin returned, ignoring the comment on vampires.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are y’all after then?” Harris questioned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re looking for an alchemist,” Ryan explained, “They left the society after being marked, but we have no idea when or how.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mark?” Harris prompted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan opened his mouth to say he wasn’t sure, but Gavin spoke up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A brown leaf,” he answered, “I believe the leaf of a lilac bush.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harris’ eyebrows went up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s Lilac,” he murmured, “Left only a few months ago. He’s wanted for trying an undead ritual. Apparently he had some friends that helped him escape.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“An undead ritual?” Ryan pressed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, he tried to pull a soul back,” Harris muttered, shaking his head, “Heard it turned out the soul hadn’t actually passed.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin and Ryan glanced at each other, eyebrows up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Also heard it wasn’t the first time he trifled with undead,” Harris added, “Apparently he was constantly in trouble for poking things that shouldn’t be poked. His bounty’s nowhere near yours though.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think anyone’s racked up the bounty I have,” Ryan laughed, “Think it was fifty, last I checked.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fifty <em>thousand?!”</em> Gavin demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s correct,” Ryan confirmed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just for your experiments??” Gavin scoffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And all the things I did to stop from getting caught afterwards,” Ryan answered, shrugging.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And all the information you leaked,” Harris snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That too,” Ryan agreed, “Witches really don’t like when you tell the general public their knowledge.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why not?” Gavin wondered, “I’ve dealt with so many difficult witches for information and I just don’t understand. Wouldn’t it benefit everyone to share information?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If everyone knows it, what use would we have?” Ryan pointed out, “Witches want to be valuable.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re still the only ones who can do your magic though,” Gavin countered, “No other magical beings can do what you guys do.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe, but they still want to be sure,” Ryan argued, “What if it turns out a magical being can do more simply by following what a witch does? Then we become redundant.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Can</em> any other beings do that?” Gavin pressed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t think so,” Ryan grunted, shrugging his shoulders, “Not in my experience anyway.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So far there’s no word of it,” Harris spoke up, “Though it’s difficult as hell to try. People don’t like witches.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mostly because we’re assholes,” Ryan added.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s pretty true,” Harris agreed, chuckling, “Anyway, what you want to know about Lilac for anyway?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s been causing a bit of a ruckus,” Ryan explained, “Wanted to see if we could dig up anything about him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, that’s all I know,” Harris muttered, shrugging, “Hope it’s helpful. You need anything else?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I appreciate it though,” Ryan answered, smiling lightly, “You’ve already paid us back tenfold, Harris, don’t worry about it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Would you like me to sign your copies of my book?” Gavin offered, “Should up the value for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s mighty kind of you to offer,” Harris murmured, “But I would hate to impose.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s no trouble,” Gavin assured him, smiling encouragingly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan took out his phone as Gavin started signing the books and sent a quick message to the other two.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Vagabond: Alchemist is a known dabbler with undead, apparently. He’s also wanted for trying to summon a soul.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Wings: We’ve got the brewer’s grimoire. The charmer had a bunch of magic items in a concealed room.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">King: The Queen was pulled out of the ground. We’re looking now for where her coffin was.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan frowned at his phone, tapping it thoughtfully a moment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Vagabond: Gavin’s an author too, apparently.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">King: I know, I stole his book on feral vamps. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan pressed his palm to his forehead.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Vagabond: Why? We could’ve bought them.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">King: The receptionist called Michael a dog.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s lips twitched up in exasperated fondness.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Wings: You are such a dad. So over-protective.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">King: Fuck you.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Wings: No, I’m injured.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">King: YOU’RE INJURED?!</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan laughed, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Vagabond: You really are a dad.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">King: Don’t call me that.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Vagabond: Sorry, you’re right.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Vagabond: You’re a daddy.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan grinned as he pictured Geoff with his head in his hands, grumbling that he was the worst. Geoff, who had his head in his hands, was blushing furiously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Goddamnit, Gavin,” he grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’d he do now?” Michael questioned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He used his mimicry to torture me,” Geoff huffed, “Now I can’t get it out of my head.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, who was it?” Michael wondered, “He did that to me with Jeremy. Took me months to stop breaking things every time Jeremy sarcastically called me sir.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff dropped his hands, exasperated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ryan,” he admitted, “Called me daddy. Said he wore that lingerie for me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael laughed at his misery. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Asshole, we were supposed to be bonding,” Geoff huffed, “You weren’t supposed to laugh at me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, but I can’t help it,” Michael argued around laughter, “You’re so miserable. It’s fucking hilarious.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff glared at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I should’ve known associating with you vamp fucks would be bad for my health,” he muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, you definitely should’ve,” Michael laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff considered just tucking and rolling out of the moving car.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heard you like bonding. 👈👈</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The mystery gang decided to meet up at a local strip club for the next part of their investigation. Nymphs were rather successful strippers on account of their beauty. And their flexibility. Ryan and Gavin showed up first, quickly finding a table to sit at, neither finding particular interest in the dancers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How old are you?” Ryan suddenly asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hm, that’s an interesting question,” Gavin mused.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is it?” Ryan prompted, “Do you not get it a lot?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I get it a fair amount,” Gavin dismissed, “I just thought it was interesting because Jack asked Michael the same. <em>Twice.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We all want to know,” Ryan confessed, shrugging, “We’re curious about you three. You’re very powerful, yet you all seem very...in control.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not feral, you mean,” Gavin snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, exactly,” Ryan admitted, “We don’t know very much about vamps, honestly. We’re not exactly sure how you work, but we were under the impression most vamps went feral after a couple hundred years.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I suppose you should read the book Geoff stole,” Gavin suggested.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How the hell did you know about that?” Ryan grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Read it in the reflection on your eye,” Gavin answered, shrugging, “You should keep calling him daddy. It’s highly amusing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan rolled his eyes as a server came to take their order. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Diet Coke,” Ryan grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you carry Kiss?” Gavin asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, no synthetic here,” The server dismissed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Water then, please,” Gavin requested.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The server trotted off and Ryan turned back to Gavin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You really gonna make me read your book?” He grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I couldn’t possibly explain the whole thing in a few sentences, darling,” Gavin scoffed, “There’s no summary that would be satisfying, that would explain all the intricacies of the feral vamp.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I <em>will</em> read it,” Ryan promised, “I just want to know why <em>you</em> aren’t feral.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tell me how you manage to know more than one subclass of alchemy,” Gavin countered, “And I’ll tell you why.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who says I know more than one?” He grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can bend earth and life,” Gavin pointed out, “Or are we pretending that rose bush wasn’t a life bend?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rose bushes are easy to bend,” Ryan argued, waving his hand dismissively, “I could probably teach <em>Jeremy</em> to do it. Lots of witches know a few spells outside of their subclass. It doesn’t mean we know both of them fully, just a little in more than one.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin didn’t really have enough information on witches to argue at all.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We only drink synthetic blood,” He admitted instead.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s eyebrows raised.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s that simple?” He pressed, “That seems so easy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Certainly, from an outside perspective,” Gavin agreed, “But from the inside, there’s a lot more going on than <em>you</em> see.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The server appeared with their drinks and Ryan considered the fact that they said they had no synthetic blood. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not very widely available,” he guessed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Correct,” Gavin confirmed, “It’s not perfect either. Trying to get everything we need from synthetic blood is difficult. We have to take supplements too, in order to be in peak health. And we still crave mortal blood.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s fingers rapped on the table as he thought about it, wondering if Geoff could make something better. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m about five hundred years old,” Gavin added, “You can delay becoming feral by drinking animal blood. My sire taught me to do this and I went out of my way to do that as little as possible as well. Until recently, around the last hundred years or so, I was essentially starving myself trying to delay becoming feral.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s...rough,” Ryan muttered, “I’m sorry for being pushy about this.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nah, if I didn’t want to tell you, I wouldn’t have,” Gavin dismissed, “You should still read my book though.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will,” Ryan repeated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll sign it for you guys too,” Gavin offered, grinning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You just like signing things, don’t you?” Ryan snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I <em>am</em> a narcissist,” Gavin laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s pretty true,” Jeremy agreed as he and Jack appeared.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack slid in beside Ryan and immediately summoned the grimoire for them to put their heads together over.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good to see you too,” Jeremy grumbled as he slid into the booth next to Gavin, “How was your day, Gavvy?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ryebread has a fifty thousand dollar bounty on his head,” Gavin said in answer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Holy shit, that’s a lot,” Jeremy grunted, “Well, it’s been fun, Ry, but we’re throwing you to the wolves.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan gave him an unamused look. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not if I get to him first,” Geoff joked as he and Michael arrived, “Fifty big ones would be nice.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I could turn you both in and get a hundred,” Jack pointed out dryly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ha, just try it, enchanter,” Ryan sneered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t test me, alchemist,” Jack grumbled, “Anyway, the brewer was obviously a master. They’ve got several extremely advanced brews in here. One being Undeath Infection, of course.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tapped the page the grimoire was open to. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s no surprise they didn’t put that detail in the history books,” Geoff muttered, “Masters are meant to be the wisest, most controlled of us all. If witches knew about the disgrace of a master, they’d probably not trust our masters as much.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Which is a good policy,” Ryan snorted, “It’s missing an ingredient though, look, there’s an empty bullet point. Jack?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Jibun o misete," Jack muttered, waving his hand over the page.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nothing appeared.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course they wouldn’t put the full recipe in,” Geoff grunted, “If someone got a hold of the grimoire, they’d know it immediately.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Was it buried with her?” Gavin wondered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Possibly,” Jack answered, “Or it’s possible it was buried in an archive somewhere. The poison brewer may have gotten a hold of it this way.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then it’s possible the lich bitch hasn’t even been raised, right?” Michael spoke up, “I mean, the charmer never said she was above ground.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then we may be racing the other lich,” Jeremy pointed out, “If he hasn’t found her yet, then maybe he still doesn’t know that last ingredient either.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin gasped suddenly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The last ingredient is lilac!” He realized, “Remember, there was a pile of it in the clearing? They were trying to figure out how much of it they needed!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But without the poison brewer to experiment, he needs to find the queen,” Jack added, “Or find someone else who can experiment for him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin bounced in his seat excitedly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is so exciting!” He squealed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We should look for where the brewer and the enchanter came from,” Ryan suggested, “Since they likely lived outside of witch society, there may be more like them that the alchemist can go to.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe we should interrogate the charmer some more,” Geoff offered, “He’s probably going to know if there are more in this fucking cult coven.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So the forest and the cult,” Michael grunted, “Guess we’re splitting up again. After we find a nymph to give us some info. God, I’m fucking starving.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He started to flag down the server.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No synthetic,” Gavin informed him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael dropped his head on the table and groaned. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s some in the car, ya big baby,” Jeremy grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, but I have to fucking walk for that,” Michael whined.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Excuse me, are you fellas looking for a dance?” A sweet, feminine voice spoke up, “You’ve been here for twenty minutes already.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan tried to stand, whacking his knee on the table and blushing furiously. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S-Sorry!” He squeaked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other five turned to observe the dancer more closely. She was short was the first thing they all noted. Brilliant red hair was the second. The third was the skimpy black outfit she was wearing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Actually, it’s our friend’s birthday,” Gavin piped up, grinning widely, “Ry, wouldn’t you like a dance with the lovely lady?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan was as red as her hair, glancing at the others, trying to find an ally to save him, but was met only with giant grins at his misery. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“W-We’re a-actually looking for-for information,” he sputtered, “We need t-to find a forest.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My time isn’t free, honey,” She scoffed, hand on her hip.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin passed her several bills that she tucked in her bra.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What kind of forest?” She prompted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Some place that nymphs avoid,” Geoff explained, “It was the setting for a showdown with a bunch of witches.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mirage Forest,” She answered, “I wouldn’t go in it, if I were you. It’s seeped in illusion magic. You go in, you don’t come back out. We avoid it because it’s completely impossible to traverse without getting lost. Even witches get lost in there, so you three are not immune.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She glanced at the vampires.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not sure any vamps have tried,” she admitted with a shrug, “But still, I wouldn’t risk it. Anyway, if you guys really don’t want a dance, you should fuck off. You’re scaring the other dancers.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They put money down for the drinks and fucked off. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Probably should have worn the pendants,” Jack lamented as they all climbed in the car, “But we got the info. And we got a new fact to tease Ryan about.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Ryan grunted, “What’re you talking about?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have a type,” Jeremy laughed, pinching his cheek, “You’re into short folks.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan blushed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Th-That’s ridiculous!” He huffed, batting away Jeremy’s hand, “I do not have a type. I’m pansexual. That’s the opposite of having a type.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think that’s how that works,” Michael snorted as he cracked open a bottle.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anyway,” Ryan grumbled, “Should we split up for the next portion? Interrogation and searching?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hell no,” Geoff spoke up, “This forest is bad news. All hands on deck for that one. But we don’t necessarily need everyone for interrogation.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We should probably study the grimoire,” Jack pointed out, “So I suppose we can just split off to our own devices and leave Ryan to interrogate.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You got it,” Ryan muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want to study your grimoire too!” Gavin piped up, “Can I go with you, Jack?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, sure, I guess,” Jack agreed, “I’m not sure it’ll be very fun for you. The whole thing is in Irish.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He knows Irish,” Geoff murmured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, well, okay,” Jack answered, “Then I guess we’re study buddies.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Should I hang out with Geoff and Michael with Ry?” Jeremy snorted, “Then we can bond evenly.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s already gay enough in here,” Geoff dismissed, “No more bonding.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t want to bond with me?” Jeremy simpered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m gonna throw up,” Geoff answered blandly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can come with me,” Ryan suggested brightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why, so you can get distracted during the interrogation?” Jack scoffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When have I ever been distracted in interrogation??” Ryan huffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you interrogate a lot of people?” Gavin wondered, frowning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Er, not a lot,” Ryan denied, “We don’t hunt that often, really.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tends to draw attention,” Jack pointed out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But it does rake in more than our magic selling,” Geoff admitted, shrugging.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You guys are richer than you seem though, aren’t you?” Gavin guessed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The witches glanced at each other.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do we seem poor?” Jack wondered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not exactly,” Gavin murmured, “Just more like money holds no value to you, not really. You seem conscious of your need of it, but not that interested in the pursuit of it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The witches shrugged, pretty much confirming the observation. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>On today's episode of Let's Torture Ryan: Ryan likes shorties.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan twirled the knife around in his hand as he watched the charmer squirm. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You could just cut out his tongue,” Jeremy suggested brightly, “If he won’t talk to you, it’s better he can’t talk at all, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can communicate without a tongue,” Ryan dismissed, “We’d have to take his hands too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The charmer was really squirming now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe we should just kill him?” Jeremy offered, “Better safe than sorry, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe,” Ryan answered, shrugging, “But then I won’t get to see how fucked up he is afterward. That’s half the fun, you know. Making them live with the consequences of their actions.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mmff!” The charmer shouted frantically around the gag.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are we even sure there <em>are</em> others?” Jeremy grumbled, ignoring the vampire, “Maybe this cult was just him and the four witches?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If that’s the case, we definitely don’t need him,” Ryan pointed out, “He’s useless to us if he has no information.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mmmffoo!” The charmer tried again, arms jerking in the restraints.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I guess let’s ask him,” Ryan grunted, “Then we can decide from there.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, let’s hurry along,” Jeremy muttered, “I’m getting bored.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They took the gag off the vampire.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The prince h-has a friend, a-another brewer!” He blurted, “Th-They’re in the Las Venturas brewer faction!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’re in witch society?” Ryan asked in surprise.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“L-Locked up,” the charmer confirmed, “Without the other two, the prince would go to them. Please, d-don’t kill me! I must be here for the-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Whack!</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Livius the charmer slumped as Jeremy knocked him out. He replaced the gag.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think I hate this sniveling piece of shit,” he announced, “Tried to charm you. Preying on you because you were alone. Asshole.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan smiled. He leaned over and kissed Jeremy’s cheek. Jeremy looked over in surprise. Ryan kissed his lips next.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re so sweet,” he cooed, rubbing his nose against Jeremy’s.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy blushed scarlet. Ryan kissed his nose.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re adorable,” he chuckled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan texted the others while they headed back to the hotel and the six of them gathered in the witches’ room. After everyone was on the same page, they were quiet a moment as they considered it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So what do we do?” Gavin finally spoke up, “We can’t really go into the brewer faction.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Our best bet is to get the queen, I think,” Jack muttered, “Whatever they’re planning, they’ll need her eventually.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So we need to gear up to fight illusions,” Geoff grunted, “That forest is going to be hell on Earth.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The nymph said even witches struggle,” Michael pointed out, “Do we really have to go? Let the lich go in and that takes care of that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Except he’s a lich,” Ryan countered, “First of all, he’s undead, which means he can wander forever and not starve to death. Secondly, lich are more powerful than regular witches. It’s possible he could make his way through even if we can’t. Third, he’s likely been communicating with her. He tried a summoning ritual, so it’s very possible he tried contacting her another way.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So she might be able to guide him,” Jeremy guessed, “Why don’t <em>we</em> try to contact her?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because undead rituals are like playing with fire,” Geoff answered, “There’s too much that can go wrong.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Many witches have been possessed by spirits or otherwise gotten into trouble while trifling with undeath,” Jack added.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Possession!” Gavin exclaimed, “I bet Lilac is being controlled by the queen! Remember what I said about him acting weird? Like he was a puppet.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If she’s controlling him, then she’ll send him after her,” Ryan muttered, “There would be no reason to fetch the other brewer.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ry, are trees easy to bend?” Gavin suddenly asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, not at all,” Ryan answered, “As a rule, the deeper and/or thicker the roots, the harder it is to bend.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He frowned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But the earth alchemist bent a tree,” he realized what Gavin was getting at, “Meaning he’s not an earth alchemist, he’s a life alchemist. Which will make it easier for him to get through the forest. Or I think it would at least. It really depends on how the enchantments have affected the plant life.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So what do we do?” Gavin repeated, “How do we get through the forest before him? He sounds leagues ahead of us.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We need Ariadne’s Thread,” Geoff answered, sighing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The vampires raised their eyebrows.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You mean the maze thread?” Gavin clarified, “The stuff that helps you keep your wits in mazes?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, as long as you’re touching it, a maze can’t drive you crazy and you won’t ever lose the entrance,” Geoff confirmed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Isn’t that super rare?” Jeremy asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Extremely so,” Jack agreed, “Largely because it requires a witch of each class to create.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So can you all make it?” Michael questioned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We can,” Ryan answered carefully, “But the ingredients we need would cost a fortune and it takes some time to make.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If we hurry and if we can find the ingredients quickly, we may be able to get it done by noon tomorrow,” Jack explained, “But that’s extremely generous.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t really see much other option though,” Geoff muttered bitterly, “In a place like that, we can’t just use our magic to find the path. We can use it to assist us, but in the end, the place will basically be more powerful than we are.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, make a fucking shopping list,” Michael grunted, “We’ll split up and track down the stuff you need. Let’s get a move on before it’s too late.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The witches each wrote a different list and the six put their heads together to split up the ingredients. They decided to get the easier items last and pair off for the more difficult ones.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Golden lotus, I know where we can go for that,” Michael grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then I can go with you,” Ryan offered, “Since I need to be present to get the lotus.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know where to get the best quality thread,” Jack offered, “And wax. I may or may not have pissed her off though. She will probably murder me on sight.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You mean Nova, right?” Gavin guessed, “I know her. She’ll sell to me no problem. Let me vouch for you and maybe she’ll forgive you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That would be great,” Jack muttered, “She’s the best with base enchanting materials. On this coast anyway.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What did I say about the bonding thing?” Geoff grumbled, “Rotating again. This is getting ridiculous.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why don’t you want to hang out with me?” Jeremy pouted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s just a grouch,” Jack laughed, “You get used to it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“You’re</em> a grouch,” Geoff muttered, “I guess, me and the mage are getting the singing root. Let’s go before I smarten up and ditch the lot of you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shopping montage!” Gavin giggled excitedly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, lord,” Michael grumbled, “Don’t record us shopping again. I hate your montage videos.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have no artistic vision, boi!” Gavin pouted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The rest just rolled their eyes at him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So how should we bond?” Ryan asked dryly as he and Michael waded through the pond.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Almost drown or something,” Michael suggested equally dryly, “Then I can save you and we’ll be best friends or some shit.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This pond isn’t <em>that</em> deep,” Ryan pointed out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is why I’m not the idea guy,” Michael grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really?” Ryan muttered, “You were the one who stepped up to defend us back at Purgatory.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I stepped up to stop a fight,” Michael snorted, “That’s hardly an idea. Here, this one.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pointed at one of the golden blooms.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fully ripe,” he assured Ryan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He opened the box and Ryan produced the shears, both given to them by Jack. Ryan put his hand under the flower, the stem between two of his fingers. He put the shears around the stem, readying to snip it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ego teneo et tibi dominantur. OBEDIO!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The petals glowed and he snipped the flower, quickly moving it to the box and closing the lid.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So it shouldn’t wilt, right?” Michael grunted, “Usually they wilt so fast. Practically impossible to use in their full form.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, alchemist and enchanters can work together to ensure it stays fresh,” Ryan answered, taking the box and turning, “Golden lotus is pretty highly sought after in its full “ripeness”. We don’t get a lot of opportunities to experiment with it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Should we get another one?” Michael offered, looking over the other blooms.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Best not push our luck with stolen property, vamp,” Ryan snorted as he started back for solid ground.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where’s your sense of adventure, witch?” Michael laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Probably wherever I left my dignity,” Ryan answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He grinned as Michael laughed. As though to prove his point, there was a sudden shout from further up the property. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, time to hurry on!” Michael chuckled, “Try to keep up witch!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shot off ahead and Ryan dropped into a sprint after him, holding the box tightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Asshole!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wings,” Nova greeted tightly as Gavin and Jack stepped in her store, “I thought I told you never to come back here?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her tail flicked back and forth behind her. She looked at Gavin with a frown.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you together?” She grunted, sounding confused, “You know he’s a witch, right? I thought vamps and witches hated each other?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m still deciding,” They answered together.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They laughed a bit as they made their way to her counter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Listen, Fi, I need a spool of thread and a tub of wax,” Gavin announced, “And I thought I should clear up the misunderstanding between you two. Jack’s a good fellow, really. I’m sure whatever the problem is you guys can work it out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This asshole nearly destroyed my shop!” Nova accused.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not on purpose!” Jack protested, “I didn’t know they were going to find me here!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What, hunters?” Gavin asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I had a gang of wolves on my tail,” Jack corrected, “I didn’t realize they were even that close before they stormed in.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Utterly wrecked my shop!” Nova hissed, “Then threw money in my face and ran off!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was in a hurry,” Jack grumbled, “And I was trying to pay what I could for the damage. I was going to come back and pay the rest. But then you said if you saw any of us again, you’d kill us on sight!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The only reason you’re not dead, is him,” Nova growled, jerking her chin at Gavin, “If he wasn’t my friend, I’d rip you apart, witch.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t know I was leading them here,” Jack insisted, “If I knew they were that close, I wouldn’t have come. Let me pay for the damage and then you won’t have to see me again.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Paying for the damage is the least you could do,” Nova snorted, “Fine, if you pay, then I guess I’ll mostly forgive you. But only if you make me something as well.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure, I can do that,” he agreed, “What do you need?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A ward against ghosts,” She answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have a spare I’m not using,” Jack responded brightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He produced it from thin air and handed over.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, I’ll get your stuff then,” Nova grunted, “Wait here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know summoning is a basic enchanter skill,” Gavin murmured as she disappeared through a door, “But aren’t you quite proficient at it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’d like to think so,” Jack mused.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you have a lot of spare wards?” Gavin asked next.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A fair amount,” Jack admitted, shrugging, “Wards are the most commonly sought witch trinket.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So why were those wolves mad at you?” Gavin pushed on.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you always interrogate your friends?” Jack snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Only the interesting ones,” Gavin laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, then answer a question for me,” Jack suggested, “Since I find you also quite interesting.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, shoot,” Gavin agreed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How many books have you written?” Jack asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A dozen,” Gavin answered, “All on various histories of our world. Including my own.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You wrote an autobiography?” Jack asked, eyebrows up, “Five hundred years is a lot to go in one book.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know,” Gavin chuckled, “That’s why it went in three.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re pretty impressive, aren’t you, Gavin Free?” Jack mused.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’d like to think so,” Gavin answered, mimicking Jack’s voice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack shook his head in amused exasperation.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bonding and self-awareness. 👈👈</p><p>Btw, tomorrow is the first chapter of a new fic! It’s another western, which I’ve wanted to do for awhile and Herb’s in it! :D If you wanna read it today go to Twitter @1stworldmutant and follow my pinned tweet to find out how to donate and see everything a day early as well as see exclusive drafts. ❤️<br/>(Don’t worry, he doesn’t die...probably.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is your fucking damage, man?” Jeremy grumbled as he and Geoff traipsed through the forest, “You really hate vamps that much?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t hate vamps,” Geoff denied.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You were suspicious of us,” Jeremy pointed out, “And you carry Vamp’s Bane.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Any smart witch carries Vamp’s Bane,” Geoff dismissed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy scowled at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, you’re right,” he muttered, “You like Gavin and Michael. Your problem isn’t vamps, your problem is <em>me.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rather presumptuous,” Geoff grunted, “I never said I liked either of them either.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why do you hate me?!” Jeremy demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t hate you!” Geoff snapped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy stopped abruptly, suddenly dropping to one knee. He put his palm over the ground.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just fucking admit it,” he growled, “You don’t like me. Just tell me what your beef with me is!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t have beef with you!” Geoff insisted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy stood back up and held his hand out for the shovel which Geoff passed over. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is this about Ryan?” Jeremy pressed as he shoved the shovel into the dirt, “You think I’m hurting him or something? Because I don’t hurt him in ways he doesn’t like.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s not a problem,” Geoff muttered, as Jeremy stepped down on the shovel, “Ryan’s a big boy. He can deal with you if he has to.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then what??” Jeremy grumbled, “Just tell me!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He scooped out a shovelful of dirt. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s Gavin’s fault,” Geoff finally admitted, “Ryan was wearing lingerie in the bed with us and Gavin mimicked his voice.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy grunted, scooping out another shovelful.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So what, you’re jealous?” He guessed, “You want to fuck him?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No!” Geoff immediately and adamantly denied, “As pretty as Ryan is, I don’t want to fuck him. I mean, obviously I <em>think</em> about it. He’s fucking gorgeous! But I don’t want to complicate things with him. I like our friendship how it is.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So then why are you pissed at me?” Jeremy wondered, face twisting in confusion, “I don’t understand why you’d be mad at me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I told you, I’m not,” Geoff huffed, “I just...I fantasize about your boyfriend, of course I’m going to be fucking nervous! I was sure Gavin was going to tell you and I was going to end up in a fight!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy went bright red.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“W-We’re n-not boyfriends!” He sputtered, looking back at the ground in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff covered his eyes with one hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lord have mercy,” he muttered, “These idiots.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was interrupted by sudden humming from the ground as Jeremy made it to the singing root. Geoff dropped down to cut it and put the piece in a small plastic bag. Jeremy recovered the hole and they turned to go back the way they came.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Listen, dude, everyone has fantasies sometimes,” Jeremy grunted, “And it’s not as if I own Ryan. As appealing as that imagery is, he’s a free man, he can do whatever or whoever he wants.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff gave him a flat look. Jeremy was now too busy imagining Ryan on a leash to bother seeing how unamused Geoff was. Geoff smacked his forehead with an exasperated sigh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Surrounded by fucking idiots,” he muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Though now <em>he</em> was imagining Ryan in a collar.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why the fuck are we having this conversation?” He wondered, “I don’t want to think about this!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t want to think about Ry kneeling at your feet?” Jeremy scoffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I don’t!” Geoff huffed, “I want to be <em>less</em> of a horny, creepy old bastard!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But being horny and sort of creepy is fun!” Jeremy argued.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff threw him another unamused look.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You vamps are your “fun” are gonna kill me,” He muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Drama queen,” Jeremy snorted, “Hey, I bet he’d like it if we were on either end of him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have mercy and kill me,” Geoff suggested.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re no fun,” Jeremy lamented.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not here for your entertainment,” Geoff pointed out, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, that’s what Ry’s for,” Jeremy agreed cheerfully, <em>“He’s</em> my entertainment.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re the worst.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You wound me!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who’s the drama queen now?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Still you, witch.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Asshole.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once the needed items were gathered up, the six again gathered in the witches’ room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where should we do this?” Jack asked, “Not sure if here is the best place. I think this hotel has an anti-magic policy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then let’s call Ray and see if he can tell them to let us use magic,” Gavin suggested.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He got out his phone and put it on speaker as he called Ray who answered after a few rings.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you want, Free?” He grumbled, “Please don’t talk my ear off about inane bullshit. Again.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, we’re all here,” Geoff spoke up, cutting of Gavin’s protesting squawk, “We need to use magic in your hotel or otherwise find some other safe place to do it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure, you can do it in the basement,” Ray offered, “I’ll have someone lead you down there. Wait, it isn’t ghosts or anything is it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, we’re creating Ariadne’s Thread,” Jack assured him, “Completely safe.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, good,” Ray muttered, “By the way, your bird showed up at my place with something.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ray went to your place??” Ryan demanded, sitting forward toward the phone, “Is he okay? Was he with his mom?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Calm yourself,” Ray grumbled, “He’s fine. Fully mature now. I didn’t see any other bird. Anyway, he had an alchemist token. More amber. There’s a bushy little flower inside it. Lilac maybe?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The six glanced at each other.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What does that mean?” Gavin wondered, “Did he see the lich?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How the hell should I know?” Ray snorted, “Anyway, figured that might interest you. How’s it going with the search?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re going after the lich queen as soon as we get the thread made,” Geoff answered, “We think the lich prince is likely already on his way. We’re hoping to catch up with both of them.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, well, let me know if you need anything for protection,” Ray instructed, “I want these guys dealt with, but I want you idiots to be alive at the end of it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aw, you do care, X-Ray!” Gavin cooed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, you guys hold value,” Ray agreed, “I like having six powerful allies to fight my battles for me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin pouted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anyway, fuck off,” Ray added before hanging up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think he’s just acting tough,” Gavin insisted, “He likes us.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who cares?” Geoff muttered, “Let’s just do this ritual.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you fucking crying?” Michael questioned, wrinkling his nose at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I got something in my eye!” Geoff huffed, getting up, “Let’s go to the fucking basement!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What a softie,” Jack teased as he got up to follow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not my fault Ray went all gay!” Geoff protested.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is the real reason you hate the bonding, isn’t it?” Jeremy snorted, “You don’t want to cry in front of your friends.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sh-Shut up!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They made their way to the basement, teasing Geoff the whole way and set up in a storage room. They moved some stuff around to make space before setting to work. Ryan drew a large circle in the middle of the floor with chalk. Jack drew a smaller circle to the side. Geoff put the wax into his little travel cauldron. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s pretty cool,” Gavin had to admit, “A lil’ cauldron you can collapse. Must be helpful too. For times like these.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, a brewer always has to be prepared,” Geoff murmured, “Hey, mage, lend me a flame will ya?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy came over and put his hand under the cauldron.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Feu!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He snapped his fingers and a little flame appeared. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you,” Geoff muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy trotted back over to Ryan while the wax began to melt. Ryan’s face was all scrunched up in an adorable look of concentration. So of course Jeremy had to poke him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s your part?” He wondered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan glanced up, unintentionally scowling at him and immediately looking back down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I manipulate the thread and the wax,” he explained, “I tell it to accept the magic we bestow on it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Interesting,” Jeremy murmured thoughtfully, “So then your part is at the end?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, I don’t do anything until the end,” Ryan confirmed, “Well, I guess I’m drawing the circle too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have you guys done this before?” Jeremy asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, we created Ariadne’s Thread for someone else,” Ryan answered, “We weren’t rushed then though.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure everything will work out,” Jeremy assured him, “We’re the good guys. It always works out for us in the end.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael snorted from where he was sitting with Jack and rolled his eyes. Jeremy stuck his tongue out at him over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re good guys!” He insisted, <em>“Technically.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, sure, whatever helps you sleep at night, Dooley,” Michael scoffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, we’re good guys in <em>this</em> fight at least!” Jeremy huffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lil’ J’s right!” Gavin chimed in, “And isn’t it nice to be on the good side for a change?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The witches all paused, looking up. They glanced at each other and then at the vampires.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you not normally good guys?” Geoff questioned carefully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, not really,” Gavin answered, shrugging, “We’re actually criminals. We do lots of illegal stuff.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael shot him a sharp look.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Way to incriminate us, boi,” he snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? They’re criminals too!” Gavin pointed out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The witches shrugged, returning to their tasks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think we were a bit worried you guys prey on mortals or something,” Jack explained, “Otherwise, why should we care?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He without sin,” Ryan muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The group went quiet for a bit, but as the night went on, they found themselves falling easily into conversation. They talked and joked between themselves for some time, genuinely enjoying each other’s company.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not that anyone cares, but I was a smidge late posting because I was too busy writing about gay cyborgs.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the vampires’ driver arrived with their armor, Ryan made the excuse of helping carry to be alone with Jeremy. He wasn’t doing anything anyway. He was waiting for his part. The two of them hauled three suitcases and a trash bag up to the vampires’ room and sat them down. Jeremy started pulling his armor out and Ryan sat to pull out and separate the witches’ clothing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you know Geoff’s attracted to you?” Jeremy suddenly asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, he talks in his sleep,” Ryan admitted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy’s head whipped up, eyes sparkling.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please tell me the naughty things he says in his wet dreams of you!” He begged, “I have to know!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s not much to tell,” Ryan grunted, shrugging, “He just promises to take care of me a lot. Oh, uh, a-and calls me the, um, th-the pet name.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He blushed badly and tried to focus more closely on the clothing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I must know what it is!” Jeremy exclaimed, leaning over his suitcase to grab Ryan’s hands, “Please tell me what it is!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan was turning into a tomato as he answered so quietly under his breath that no one but Jeremy could’ve possibly heard it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my god!” Jeremy squealed around giggles, “That’s so hilarious and embarrassing! Oooh, I gotta tell Gavin!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please don’t!” Ryan huffed, “I’m embarrassed enough, thank you!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How is it embarrassing for you?” Jeremy snorted, “He’s the one who says it. With no input from you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan shifted nervously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um...I kinda like it?” He admitted sheepishly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my god,” Jeremy giggled, “You have given me the greatest gift on this day.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan covered his burning face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t want to talk about this any more!” He cried.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re so cute,” Jeremy cooed, “Do you want to be my-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t say it!” Ryan interrupted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Awe, no fun,” Jeremy pouted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kill me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Back in the basement, Geoff was muttering Irish as he stirred the wax. Gavin watched as the wax changed from off-white to a sunny yellow. He’d never watched a brewer before and found himself typing out the process in his phone. He wanted to record this for later. Maybe he could write a book on witch rituals. Was he the first vampire to ever be allowed this close? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hand me that, would you?” Geoff grunted, pointing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin picked up the golden lotus box and handed it over. Geoff opened it, plucked a petal and quickly closed it again. He dropped the petal in the cauldron. Gavin noted that it floated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dhíscaoileadh,” Geoff murmured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The petal did dissolve as Geoff commanded it to, disappearing into the wax. The wax turned gold, shimmering in the cauldron. Gavin typed up this as well.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you doing?” Geoff questioned, squinting at his phone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Writing this down,” Gavin answered, “This is all very fascinating.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff hummed noncommittally, trying to decide if he cared or not. He imagined it was his witch upbringing that was making him anxious about sharing information. It was certainly long past time to start sharing with the outside world. Ryan had already risked life and limb to pass a lot of alchemist knowledge out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Should I not write this down?” Gavin murmured, “You look upset.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, that’s fine,” Geoff assured him, “I was just thinking about the witch police after us.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are your bounties so high?” Gavin wondered, “Is it really just because Ryebread snuck out knowledge?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Largely, yes,” Geoff muttered, “Alchemists are very strict, especially nowadays.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because of the wipe fifty years ago,” Gavin guessed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know about it?” Jack spoke up, surprised.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, yes, I like to keep track of major events,” Gavin confirmed, “An entire city’s faction of alchemists being killed certainly is major.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was a small group of outsiders,” Geoff explained, “So now nothing goes in, nothing goes out. The other classes even struggle to get permission and it often takes several years for someone to be approved to leave, if they ever are.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So how did Ryebread get approved?” Gavin wondered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He didn’t,” Jack snorted, “We had to bust him out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, so you guys got in trouble before Ryan was even out of the alchemist monastery?” Michael grunted, “How did that work?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack glanced at Geoff who hesitated before answering.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We met when Jack and I were there for other reasons,” he answered, “We overheard him getting chewed out for unauthorized experiments. He was trying to create an anti-witch magic ward.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin’s eyebrows went up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whoa, that’s...interesting,” he murmured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So we talked to him,” Geoff continued, going back to stirring the wax, “Explained we also did a lot of unauthorized experiments and would love to have the full set of classes. He agreed and we started meeting in secret, off alchemist grounds. Which was the first rule we broke.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then the unauthorized experiments was the second,” Gavin guessed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Technically the second would be that we <em>gathered,”</em> Jack corrected, “Any gathering of three or more witches of different class is considered a coven gathering which is not allowed.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, only the official “covens” are allowed,” Geoff confirmed, “They don’t like us mingling classes unless they know about it, because that’s anarchy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You witches have a lot of rules,” Michael muttered, “How the hell do you keep track?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s easier to track what we’re <em>allowed</em> to do,” Jack snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So then you met in secret, in a coven, did unauthorized experiments, and passed on information,” Gavin listed out, “Anything else?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, when we were finally found out, Ryan blew a hundred holes into his faction’s buildings,” Jack offered a bit too cheerfully, “Place looked like Swiss cheese. But he did it so <em>we</em> could get away.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They were going to execute him,” Geoff added, voice tight, “But we got him out in time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow, that’s fucking heavy,” Michael muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were quiet for a moment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Speaking of Ryebread,” Gavin finally spoke up, “He and Jeremy are definitely boning, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Obviously,” the other three answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They <em>weren’t</em> and they were only mildly disappointed about it. They were a bit busy gathering up everyone’s gear for after the ritual.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The three witches entered the room of the three vampires and all their jaws hit the floor. They glanced at each other nervously, all feeling a bit inadequate now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gonna gawk all day?” Michael grumbled as he tightened his belt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hush, let them gawk,” Gavin hissed as he zipped up his boots, “I like their drooling over us.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Narcissist,” Jeremy snorted as he fastened the last strap on his vambrace, “But it feels good to capture attention.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The three straightened up and stood together, Gavin in the middle, Michael to his right, and Jeremy to his left. They were wearing varying, but equally interesting armor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin's was by far the most involved. He had a black doublet with golden embroidery along the edges and golden buttons lined up to one side. He had a hood which he flipped up, demonstrating that his head completely disappeared, only shadow seen inside it. The belt at his waist held a holster on either hip and a shiny gold belt buckle at the center. Most intriguing was his calf-high black boots that were rather form-fitting and each with a tiny pair of golden wings on the ankles. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Talaria,” Ryan breathed, “Where the hell did you get flying shoes?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m 500 years old, Ryebread,” Gavin snorted, “You’ll be hard-pressed to find something I haven’t owned.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Will you ogle your own vamp?” Geoff grumbled, “That one’s mine.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin grinned as he bounced to a Geoff, throwing his arm around his neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your witch armor is pretty cool too,” He assured him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff straightened his cloak.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not by comparison,” he muttered bitterly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was hardly fair to compare the two considering Geoff’s mostly consisted of the cloak and the potions belt across his chest. Though he was proud to say the loose fitting black shirt and pants looked good on him with their gold embroidered designs across the edges and up the sides. He actually looked a bit like he matched Gavin which he didn’t admit made him feel good.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well?” Jeremy prompted at Ryan, “Shall I do I spin or are you going to ogle Gavin’s flying shoes all day?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He <em>did</em> do a spin, showing off the way his black scale mail was iridescent, a shine of red, orange, and yellow rippling across it like fire. There was a solid part of the chest piece, which ended at his sternum before giving way to the scale mail. It had a Phoenix carved into it, fiery wings stretched out over his chest. </span>
  <span class="s1">One of his vambraces and the greaves matched the scale mail, shimmering in the light when he moved. The vambrace that didn’t match was golden in color and when he lifted it, five pieces of metal bloomed out like a flower and spread, slotting together into a round shield. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aegis,” Geoff recognized, “Golden shield.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yessir!” Jeremy snapped off, “Sometimes I fight with a regular sword instead of a two-handed one.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He retracted it and went to Ryan’s side, looking over his black robes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why do you have a skirt?” He asked, tugging at the bottom part where it ended around his knee.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-It’s not a skirt!” Ryan huffed, smacking his hand away, “These are robes! I’m wearing pants under them. Very common witch garb!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He straightened the wide leather belt around his waist where his knives and tokens were. Jeremy tugged at one blue shoulder and then at one loose sleeve where it ended just past his elbow. Two thin white stripes decorated them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why would you have short sleeves if you’re just gonna wear long gloves?” He wondered, poking at said gloves.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Those are leather gauntlets, not just gloves!” Ryan corrected, “And they have alchemy symbols so watch it!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He flipped them over to show the symbols on his palms.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You mean we can’t hold hands?” Jeremy teased.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m gonna burn you,” Ryan threatened, lifting a hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can you see me with that skull mask on and the hood up?” Jeremy snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan moved towards him and he bolted for the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come back here and talk shit about my armor more!” Ryan shouted, running after him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other four glanced at each other in shared exasperation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I’m the last to be gawked at, what do you think?” Michael directed at Jack.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His was the most simple of the three vampires. Black cloth covered his feet, legs, torso, arms, and hands completely. Above that was a dark brown tunic, cinched at the waist with a belt and embroidered with magical runes around the edge of it and the sleeves where they ended above his elbows. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Form-changing?” Geoff guessed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, so it changes when you do, then,” Jack murmured thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The most notable thing was the belt tightened around his waist, featuring Nordic runes on the buckle.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Megingjörð,” Jack provided, “Belt of power.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Correct,” Michael grunted, moving over to him, “Doubles my strength. Why are you the only one with a wizard hat?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because the others wouldn’t know fashion if it bit them?” Jack joked, tugging the wide brim of his red and green striped hat to the side, “It’s part of the enchanters uniform.“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael looked down at his tunic, which was not that different from his own except it was covered in floral print. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m guessing the Hawaiian theme isn’t though?” He snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nope, but it matches my khakis, right?” Jack laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You look like a witch turned into a white tourist,” Michael muttered, “Gavin, my witch is defective, trade me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, that’s just not nice,” Jack huffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No way I’m taking the fashion defective one,” Gavin snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, we’ve tried to get him to change,” Geoff muttered as they all moved for the door, “But he’s stubborn as hell.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, it’s my established look,” Jack argued, “Can’t change it now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They caught up to where Ryan had Jeremy in a headlock, threatening to burn his face off while Jeremy struggled to keep Ryan’s hand away from his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Help me!” He yelped at them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was no help to be found.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So if you want to read the gay cyborg story I mentioned yesterday, go to my Twitter @1stworldmutant and follow the pinned tweet to a place wherein you can give me $ in return for reading exclusive drafts like the one about gay cyborgs. Or just wait a month, I guess. </p><p>Anyway, I’m a geek for armor so here we are.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The three vampires watched the three witches play Rock Paper Scissors. The loser was Geoff.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You two cheated!” He huffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We did not,” Jack snorted, “Don’t be a child, Geoffrey.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck you,” Geoff suggested.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan started unspooling the thread as Jack turned to the vampires.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re hitting the point of no return,” he announced, “We’re entering, so anyone who doesn’t want to go in, should leave now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He grabbed Geoff’s belt as he tried to do just that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Too bad old man, you’re on point,” He snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cheaters!” Geoff insisted as Ryan tied the end of the thread around his wrist.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There were five loops tied to the thread at equal distances, on alternating sides, behind the end. The spool was on an anchor they’d staked to the ground outside the forest’s influence. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So who goes where?” Gavin asked, “Or does it matter?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, I don’t think it makes much difference,” Ryan answered, “There’s enough slack between them we could probably still walk side-by-side.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So they decided to go in a witch-vampire-witch pattern, in their chosen pairings of course. Ryan immediately regretted it when his ass was groped. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeremy!” He whined.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can’t help it,” Jeremy insisted, “You must have some sort of witch magic. Your ass is irresistible.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan blushed, batting his hand away as he went for his ass again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Will you be serious?!” He huffed, “We’re going in a deadly magical forest!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The best time to get handsy,” Jeremy argued.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan just glared at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are we gonna move or are we waiting for these two to fuck first?” Michael called from in front of Ryan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I’m going!” Geoff grumbled, taking a step forward, “There better not be any fucking ghosts, I swear to Christ.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin stepped up beside him and took his right hand, smiling encouragingly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry, we’re safer in a group,” he assured him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael watched them clasp hands and glanced at Jack’s tied to the thread ahead of his. He blushed as he moved forward and clasped Jack’s hand. Jack looked over at him in surprise, but smiled warmly, squeezing his hand back. Michael smiled shyly at him, nervously brushing a stray curl behind his ear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy, absolutely crimson, hesitated as he stepped up next to Ryan. With Ryan’s gloves, they couldn’t hold hands. He refused to look at him as he hooked his pinky around Ryan’s. Ryan blushed just as bad, also not looking at him as they finally started moving forward. Though his pinky tightened around Jeremy’s.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Each pair shuddered as they stepped through the trees, suddenly feeling a cold chill as they passed through. A dense fog surrounded them, up to their knees, while the darkness seemed to somehow increase between the trees, making it difficult to see much further than the few feet between them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Feu!” Jeremy hissed, snapping his fingers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The little flame barely helped cut into the darkness. He sent it up to bob in front of Geoff and Gavin as they led the way. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So...what do we do?” Gavin muttered, “How do we know what way to go?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’ll be me,” Jack grunted, “If I can get it to work through the illusions and protections.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He retrieved something from the pouch on his belt. A compass, Michael thought it was. Then he pulled free the lich queen’s grimoire and put the compass over it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Misete,” Jack whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The needle spun around a moment before jerking around, pausing on a direction for a few seconds before jerking to a new one.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nope, I’m out of luck it seems,” Jack muttered, putting both back away, “And my hunch was correct, I can’t summon anything.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s not good,” Gavin grunted, “That’s like your special skill.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Was that meant to be flattering?” Jack snorted, “Anyway, what about you, Michael? Can you smell anything?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Other than you fucks?” Michael grumbled, “Not really. I can smell death. That’s it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are the plants registering as dead?” Geoff called back to Ryan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yep!” Ryan called back, “I can’t connect to them at all.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, so plans A, B, and C have failed,” Gavin announced, “What can we do?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well...wander for a bit, I guess,” Geoff offered, “Maybe we’ll trip over a clue.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tripped over a clue and face planted, taking Gavin down with him and jerking the whole party forward.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just had to open my big dumb mouth,” he grumbled as he got back up, dusting off his clothes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They gathered around what Geoff had tripped over: a body with a hole in its chest where its heart should be. Gavin turned away, gagging.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Robes, must be another witch,” Jeremy commented.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Enchanter?” Michael offered, pointing at the floppy brimmed hat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack crouched down to check the long dead witch for magical items. He found a pendant.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thaumaturge,” he murmured, “Expert. Pendant of vision.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Useful,” Geoff grunted, taking it from him, “Are you vamps able to see through this dark?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, it’s magical in nature,” Gavin mumbled, not looking over his shoulder, “Our skills can only do so much against magic. Part of the reason we fight with you lot so much, but don’t always win.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here, you’re the charmer,” Geoff muttered, looping the pendant around Gavin’s neck, “Can you see through the dark now?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin blinked rapidly, eyes darting around.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh dear,” he whispered, “That’s not good.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t just say that!” Geoff hissed, “You’re freakin’ me out!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The pendant is showing me heat signatures,” Gavin mumbled, “There’s creatures in here. Invisible, I think. Or else the darkness is hiding them.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, that’ll be the wings then,” Jeremy piped up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Five heads whipped around to look at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What did I say about telling us when you hear something?!” Jack hissed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You only said the ticking,” Jeremy pointed out, “Duck.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack dropped as a flying creature flew at his head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Any unusual noises should be brought up!” He yelped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay,” Jeremy grumbled, “But there’s always loads of weird noises.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The group shuffled into a rough circle, getting their backs to each other.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are they?” Michael muttered, “How do we fight them?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dunno, they got bat wings?” Jeremy offered, “They get quieter the closer they are though.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wakwak!” Ryan answered excitedly, “They’re bat like creatures that suck blood! I always wanted to see one!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Razor sharp wings,” Gavin offered, “And claws.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fast too,” Jeremy commented, “Feu!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His little flame returned to his hand where he gripped it, swinging outward as it formed into a sword. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mind the thread,” Geoff grunted, “Dunno if you can cut it or not.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dooley noted,” Jeremy snorted, trying not to laugh at his own joke.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re the worst, Dooley,” Michael grumbled as his eyes flashed and his hands grew claws.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not what you said when I was s-“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Clang!</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy interrupted himself when he threw up his Aegis as a Wakwak flew at him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Fwip!</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A knife whipped through the air, sinking into the stunned creature’s head. It dropped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nice aim, Ry,” Jeremy commented.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here they come!” Gavin announced, “There’s like a dozen of them!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“At least,” Jeremy added.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Wakwak zipped toward them from all sides, diving in and out fast enough that even Gavin struggled to keep up, his golden guns firing slower than the Wakwak, he was able to hit a few, but not enough to really matter. Jack and Geoff’s guns and Ryan’s knives didn’t stand a chance. Michael’s claws too landed on air more than anything. Jeremy was effective at blocking, which seemed to stun the Wakwak long enough to take them out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, so we need to stun them!” He shouted over the din of the fight, “Anyone else got a shield?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can make one!” Jack called, “But I’ll need time!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Everyone close around Jack!” Geoff barked, “Make it quick, buddy!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack crouched in the middle of the circle while everyone shuffled to tighten up. He started drawing a circle in the dirt as the others struggled to keep the Wakwak at bay. Then Geoff was nicked by a wing, a small, thin slice appearing on his cheekbone. Michael growled as the smell of blood cut through the cloud of death. The Wakwak seemed keen too on this new smell, now focusing on the freshly spilled blood.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin dashed in front of him, shoving him back as the Wakwak zipped toward him. He crossed his arms to block his face as they pelted him. Several slammed into his arms, even managing to cut his sleeves and slice into his skin before Jack was done.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Watashi o mamotte kudasai,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The shield burst into being in front of Gavin and Geoff stood close behind him, firing as the Wakwak stunned themselves by slamming into the shield. Ryan moved to watch his back and Jeremy covered him with the Aegis as the two pairs took out the Wakwak. Michael stood by Jack who was keeping the circle from being destroyed by the creatures or by their shuffling feet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That was at least two dozen,” He grumbled when it was over.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whoa, they have no eyes!” Ryan exclaimed where he had picked one up and was inspecting it, “And their wings are incredible!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He spread it by the wings.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I bet you could make armor out of them!” He suggested brightly, “Let’s take them with us!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ry, we don’t need them,” Geoff grumbled, moving over to where he was crouched, “Put that down before you catch a disease.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan looked up at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But Geoff!” He pouted, “Science!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff scowled and Ryan’s shoulders slumped, his head dropping as he started to set the creature back down, totally dejected. Geoff, utterly weak to Ryan when he looked sad, sighed heavily.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, fine,” he muttered, “But make it quick.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan brightened up, grinning at Geoff whose scowl softened a bit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Softie,” Jack snorted, “Here, Ry, put them in this.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulled a small bag from his pouch and handed it over. Ryan quickly and carefully started stuffing the creatures inside. Gavin zipped around, picking up an armful to speed up the process. The bag didn’t bulge as it was filled and Gavin poked it curiously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bag of holding,” Jack murmured, “Enchanted to hold much more than it appears too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So it’s bigger on the inside?” Gavin guessed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Er, yeah, I guess?” Jack offered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, drink this,” Geoff grunted, holding his flask out for Gavin, “Your arms are all fucked.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin took a gulp of the health potion and shuddered as his arms and hands tingled, the wounds quickly disappearing. He handed the flask back, frowning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are experts always extremely proficient at the basic skills of their class?” He wondered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not necessarily,” Geoff murmured as he put the flask away, “There was a famous master brewer who could barely make a simple health potion. Sometimes we’re just really good at something.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked away a moment before suddenly pulling Gavin into a tight hug. Gavin jumped in surprise, but quickly hugged him back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You saved my life,” Geoff muttered, “Those things would’ve shredded me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can’t let my favorite witch get offed,” Gavin mumbled into his shoulder, “Not <em>first</em> anyway.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff laughed as he pulled back and took Gavin’s face in his hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re my favorite vamp too, for the record,” He chuckled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin went pink and nearly tackled him to kiss him firmly on the mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aww, that’s so cute,” Jack cooed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael made obnoxious retching sounds until they pulled away to flip him off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, I got them all!” Ryan announced, standing up, “It was 32, actually.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack took the bag back and tucked it away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How are we not tangled up?” Jeremy suddenly asked, lifting his hand tied to the thread.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, we aren’t,” Gavin muttered, lifting his own hand, “How interesting. Did you guys know it was tangle-proof?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, there’s not many recordings of several people using it,” Jack answered, shrugging, “Oh and it’s lengthening and shortening as we pull away.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He lifted his arm to demonstrate.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is great news,” Ryan murmured, pulling on his own line, “We shouldn’t have much trouble fighting then.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As long as we have enough thread on the spool,” Geoff reminded him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is with you and jinxing everything?” Michael grumbled, “Now we’re gonna get to the end and run out of fucking thread. Asshole.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Speaking of, now what?” Gavin piped up, “Any new ideas on where to go?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone was quiet a moment as they considered if the Wakwak has given them a real clue.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh shit!” Jeremy exclaimed, “I can hear something! Merci.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He waved the sword away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is it?” Ryan prompted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shh!” Jeremy hissed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He dropped down, pressing his ear to the ground. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Humming,” he whispered, “Something’s humming underground. Magic, I think. Like back at Blue’s place.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like that power stone, you mean?” Jack asked, crouching down next to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s very faint,” Jeremy murmured, “But yes, I think it’s one of those witch stones. Underground somewhere in that direction.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pointed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s Northeast,” Michael spoke up, “Or that’s what my internal compass says.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy sat up on his knees.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s gotta be the queen, right?” He grunted as he got up, brushing dirt off his armor, “But I thought she was a master? Don’t your stones only work to master levels? Why would she need a supplement?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She wouldn’t,” Jack muttered, standing up as well, “Which means it’s not a regular power stone. Did it sound different than the other stone?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, it was like three different notes,” Jeremy answered, “Like one pitch for a second, then raising for a second, and raising again for a second before going back to the first. Mm. MM. MM! But the other one was just one pitch. Mmmm.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The witches glanced at each other, clear anxiety in their faces.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is it?” Gavin prompted, “Why are you guys worried?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We should go back,” Geoff announced, “This is too dangerous. We need to leave.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The vampires frowned at each other.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why, what’s going on??” Jeremy demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The witches hesitated, having another one of their silent debates on what to say before finally nodding.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lapis philosophorum,” Ryan whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The vampires stiffened, eyes going wide.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The philosopher's stone.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soft boys.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The philosophers’ stone is real?!” Jeremy demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course it’s real,” Gavin snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You knew about this??” Jeremy shouted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course I knew about it!” Gavin huffed, fists on his hips, <em>“You</em> should know about it! Didn’t you read my book?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy looked away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, man, I think I left the stove on,” he muttered, “Better head on back.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You little shit!” Gavin grumbled, “You said you read it!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nobody read your fucking book,” Michael scoffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I did,” Ryan corrected.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin slammed into him, sending him stumbling back with a grunt. He threw his arms around his neck and bounced excitedly while Ryan struggled to not fall over.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ryebread is my new best friend!” Gavin announced, as he apparently attempted to climb the man, “Did you read any of the others?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um, y-yes, I got through the one on feral vamps as well,” Ryan muttered, red-faced as he tried to hold Gavin by the waist, “You’re going to make us both fall.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See? It’s not boring!” Gavin threw over his shoulder at the other vampires, “You just have no taste!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Was the description based on first hand account?” Ryan questioned, “Have you seen a philosophers’ stone? Touched one?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve touched a lot of stones,” Gavin deadpanned, “But yes. I knew an old lightning mage that had one.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mages can use them?!” Ryan demanded, hoisting him up so he’d stop climbing him, “Did he become more powerful??”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah!” Gavin answered, bouncing in Ryan’s arms, “He could make storms!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No way!” Ryan gasped, “Like a full storm?! Clouds and everything?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was little, but yes!” Gavin confirmed, nodding enthusiastically, “Oh and I did touch it! It was like holding pure energy in my hand!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s amazing!” Ryan exclaimed, “What happened to it?? Where is it now??”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dunno, lost track of the bloke,” Gavin lamented, “Just vanished. Back then it was practically impossible to track down someone who didn’t want to be tracked.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan pouted, but then brightened up again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But the lich has one!” He recalled, “We can look at hers!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He started toward the direction Jeremy had pointed, still carrying Gavin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Great idea!” Gavin announced, “I wanna see what a master alchemist looks like with a philosophers’ stone!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Slow your roll, nerds,” Geoff grumbled, “First of all, you left the audience in the dark.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Read the book!” Ryan and Gavin suggested as they marched on.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Give us the summary!” Jeremy countered as he and the other three hurried to follow them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Volant,” Gavin muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He flew up over Ryan to frown down at the others, fists on his hips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, <em>now</em> you want to hear about it!” He huffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, Gav,” Michael grumbled, “You obviously want to tell us, just do it for fuck’s sake.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmph!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well then, of course you know the basics,” He began, putting on his best teacher voice, “The philosophers’ stone boosts all magic abilities and can create the potion of immortality.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So is the lich really a lich?” Jeremy interrupted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Save all questions until the end of the lesson,” Gavin grumbled before continuing, “The stone also negates the need for words, tokens, or symbols. If you had one, all you’d have to do is snap your fingers or clap your hands to make your fire. Witches I think wave their hands. I’m not really sure since witches never want to talk to me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, that’s what we do,” Ryan confirmed, “The same as if we didn’t have one, just minus our aids.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Haven’t I heard this plot somewhere?” Michael muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The problem with the stone,” Gavin pushed on, “Is that it will drain the life of a user until they’re merely a husk. Even immortals are drained of physical power in return for the magical power. The lightning mage I met was so frail he couldn’t withstand his own storms. Of course, the stronger the magical power before taking the stone, the less the stone drains of your life. So Ryebread here could live many years using the stone while retaining his physical strength.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Th-That’s very kind of you,” Ryan murmured, face red.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And the more you supplement with tokens or symbols, the longer you last,” Jack spoke up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Everything in moderation,” Gavin explained, “As long as you’re smart and not greedy and have great magical power, you can go many years using the stone.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy raised his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, Jeremy?” Gavin prompted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Does it have to be <em>your</em> physical strength?” Jeremy asked, “Or can you sacrifice others to the stone?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan and Gavin stopped. Ryan turned around to stare at him a moment before looking up at Gavin who stared down at him with the same stunned look.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What, was that stupid?” Jeremy grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin and Ryan both surged toward him, grabbing his arms and planting a kiss on either cheek which promptly flamed red in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re a genius!” They exclaimed before turning to each other and clasping hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They must’ve used the potion to gather sacrifices!” Gavin squealed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sacrifices they could use again and again!” Ryan added.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Except the normal mortal humans were too weak!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They could be taken out with a smack to the head!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So they needed stronger blood, halfsies!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And the infection would spread the potential sacrifices!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Giving them indefinite power!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Immeasurable!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Limitless!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Immense!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bound-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, you two thesauruses!” Geoff interrupted, “We get it! Let’s move on now!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Unfathomable,” Ryan muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, then...why did Lilac need to experiment?” Jeremy wondered, “If the queen was able to say she needed halfsies, couldn’t she also say what the last ingredient was and how much they needed?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s possible the connection was bad,” Jack offered, “Sort of like cell reception, communicating with the dead or through magical enchantments can be spotty. She might’ve been able to say she needed halfsies and lilacs before it blinked out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, wait, I thought she was controlling him?” Michael grumbled, rubbing his temples, “What’s the deal??”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hm, maybe she only started controlling him after I knocked him out?” Gavin reasoned, “He mostly just seemed normal before then, I think? No, wait, he used wordless magic before then. Damnit, this plot is so convoluted!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Her control of him could have been as spotty as the communication,” Geoff offered, “There’s plenty of enchantments to make it difficult, even with the stone.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh shit!” Ryan exclaimed, “The alchemist! He’s not after <em>her,</em> he must’ve fought her connection! He just wanted the stone! I bet he couldn’t give a fuck about this whole cult thing! He was using them to get this!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He lifted his wrist attached to the thread.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alchemists are crazy about the philosophers’ stones!” He continued, gesturing a bit wildly, “It’s basically the highest, most sought after prize! Alchemists kill themselves trying to get the stones! He killed himself for it! He needed to be immortal so he was sure he wouldn’t die as he used it and figured out the elixir!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He grabbed Gavin’s upper arms.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re right!” He shouted, shaking Gavin back and forth, “This is the most convoluted bullshit I’ve ever heard!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oi, d-don’t sh-shake m-me!” Gavin sputtered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We have to get the stone first!” Ryan announced, “If he’s going through all that for the stone, he’s going to trample the world!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How did he even know she had it?” Geoff murmured, <em>“We</em> didn’t even know. Or, well, I don’t think we did?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who cares?!” Ryan demanded, releasing Gavin, “We need that damn stone before he gets it! And then we need to destroy it!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He started off back in the vague direction he thought Jeremy had pointed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whoa, whoa, let’s not be hasty!” Gavin hurried to follow and placate him, “Shouldn’t we be considering science?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ryebread, you’re a scientist!” Gavin protested, “Don’t you want to know what you can do with it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why not??” Gavin demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lapis philosophorum clearly brings nothing but pain and death,” Ryan muttered, “Look at what has happened. So many dead in the pursuit of power.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s just what’s happened with these two witches!” Gavin argued, “That doesn’t mean we’ll be the same!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We are no different from them,” Ryan grumbled, “You cannot pretend they were not once just people like the rest of us.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin hummed in annoyance, but stopped arguing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, slow down, there’s still unresolved plot points,” Jeremy pointed out as the party trailed after Ryan and Gavin, “Like why was the alicanto trapped in amber?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alchemist token,” Ryan answered, “They’re sources of power for us. We create a token by putting magic into it. Then the magic helps strengthen our connection to our class of alchemy. The life alchemist used a live bird in theirs. Though that is seriously frowned upon. Very cruel. But it doesn’t have to be items in amber, that’s just what they used, presumably to make the life token work better and last longer.“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, I’ve got a plot question!” Gavin piped up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, guys?” Jeremy mumbled, “Someone’s following us, I think. Feu!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He snapped his fingers to create a light while everyone turned and tensed to fight. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Team Love n’ Stuff 5ever</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The party of six looked around the forest behind them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s nothing there,” Michael grumbled, “Have you finally lost your fucking mind, Dooley?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I swear I heard footsteps,” Jeremy muttered, squinting in the dark.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t see any heat signatures,” Gavin offered, eyes darting around, “I see nothing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is some ghost shit!” Geoff huffed, “I’m fucking out!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack, who was closest to him, grabbed his belt to stop from running away again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, let’s keep moving,” Jack suggested, “If someone is following, they’ll probably make themselves known soon.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Feu!” Jeremy hissed, whipping the flame out as it formed into his sword, “I won’t be getting snuck up on! Show yourself!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dooley’s gone feral, time to put him down,” Michael announced, “It was a bad run and no one will miss you. Bye, bitch.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re not fucking helpful, Jones,” Jeremy growled, “I swear I heard footsteps!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Could be illusions,” Ryan offered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy hummed in annoyance.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Jibun o misete," Jack muttered, waving his hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Would that work in here even?” Gavin wondered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Worth a shot,” Jack offered, shrugging, “Let’s keep moving. Walk backwards if you’re so concerned about it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How about witches lead the way, vamps watch behind?” Gavin suggested.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone agreed this was acceptable and they started out again, the witches leading while the vampires walked backward to watch their backs. They didn’t make it very far before the three vampires stopped, turning back ahead. The witches stopped and turned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What now?” Jack grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lil’ J was right,” Gavin muttered, “Footsteps. But when we turned around they sounded like they were coming from behind us.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is definitely some ghost shit!” Geoff shrieked, “Let me out of this fucking death trap!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack held him by his belt again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think the illusions are trying to fuck with us,” he murmured, “Trying to get us to lose our minds.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But the thread is stopping us from magical mind fuckery, right?” Michael grunted, “So we’re fine as long as we don’t freak out on our own.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone looked at Geoff who flipped them off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck you all!” He huffed, “Of course I’m freaking out! Fucking ghosts!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ryan?” Jack prompted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“On it,” Ryan grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hoisted Geoff up into a fireman’s carry. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Put me down!” Geoff shouted, flailing, “Stop carrying me into ghost-ridden nightmares!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t be a child, Geoffrey,” Jack scolded as they started up again, “This happens very rarely.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is like the fifth time!” Geoff protested, “That’s way too many times!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re never gonna make it to the end,” Jack groaned, “Just deal with it. I feel like we’ve been in the forest for fucking days!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So the forest must be trying to scare you guys,” Gavin realized, “Geoff’s scared of ghosts. Jack’s scared of getting stuck. What about you, Ry? What are you scared of?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t feel particularly scared,” Ryan muttered, “Not about the forest anyway.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The vampires glanced at each other from that phrasing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What other than the forest then?” Gavin prompted carefully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m...scared we’ll never see you guys again after this,” he mumbled, “I want to stay in here forever, so we don’t have to lose you three.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Awww!” Gavin cried, “That’s so sweet, Ryebread!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan blushed, blatantly ignoring the comment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re almost there,” Jeremy announced.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s right, I can hear it now too,” Michael confirmed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can feel magic,” Jack added, “Illusion. Jibun o misete.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He waved his hands and the forest ahead of them rippled. Ryan let Geoff down so they could all see what was happening. As the illusion disappeared, a swirling, shadowy portal appeared. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A portal?” Gavin grunted, stepping forward, “I thought she was underground?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She can still be underground,” Jack assured him, “The portal might be the only way into where she’s buried.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Portals usually have some requirement for passing, don’t they?” Gavin muttered, moving around it, “What’s the requirement?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack stepped closer to the portal, putting his hands up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Misete,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The oval portal flickered and a symbol appeared in the center, the shadows still swirling around it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“An alchemy symbol?” Michael guessed, “I thought enchanters made portals?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We do,” Jack muttered, “But alchemy seals and wards can be put on them to strengthen them.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So what’s this one?” Jeremy wondered, squinting at it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ward of Living,” Ryan answered, “Only undead can pass through.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin circled back around to the front.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So that’s the real reason Lilac needed to be a lich,” He commented.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why the hell would they choose that one?!” Michael demanded, “She’s a lich, she can obviously pass through if she finds a way out of the coffin!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, this is a reverse portal,” Jack explained, “Only undead can get in and only the living can get back out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So what do we do?” Gavin asked, “How do we safely get in and out?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do we have to?” Jeremy countered, “If the lich goes in, he’s stuck, isn’t he?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not if he gets the stone,” Ryan dismissed, “He can dispel the ward to weaken the portal or even reverse the portal to get back out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But how can he effect the portal if he’s an alchemist?” Michael grumbled, rubbing his temples, “Fucking Christ, I know nothing about witches and going to have an aneurysm.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There are ways for us to fight each other,” Geoff answered, “If he’s prepared for this, he probably has a way to get back out, especially if he planned on having the stone.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay then we need in,” Gavin murmured, “Can <em>we</em> reverse the portal?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned to Jack.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean can <em>you</em> reverse the portal?” He corrected.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can,” Jack muttered, “But I’d have to do it after you guys pass through. You’d be stranded for a moment. And I’m not sure how the thread will react. It may sever if we pass through, leaving us totally stranded in this hellscape until we fucking die.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pressed his palm against his temple.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m freaking out a little bit,” he admitted quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan moved to Jeremy’s side, suddenly hugging him tightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay, we can stay here with the vamps,” he suggested, pressing the side of his face against Jeremy’s, “We don’t have to go anywhere, right? You’ll stay with us forever, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uhhh,” Jeremy muttered, glancing at Gavin for help.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fucking Christ, what the hell is all that shuffling??” Geoff squeaked, suddenly crouching and covering his head, “Goddamn ghosts everywhere!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The vampires looked at each other nervously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the hell do we do??” Michael hissed, “They’re losing their shit!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s it, I’m going back, fuck this!” Jack announced, “I’m not gonna die in this fucking death trap!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No! We can’t leave!” Ryan cried, squeezing Jeremy tighter, “We’ll lose them completely!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff had devolved into rocking back and forth with his hands over his ears. Michael grabbed Jack as he started back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gavin, we need one of your stupid plans right now!” He growled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Michael, get in the portal!” Gavin ordered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?!” Michael shrieked, “Not <em>that</em> fucking stupid!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He needs motivation to move forward,” Gavin explained, “Go!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael hesitated before letting go and moving for the portal. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Michael, no!” Jack shouted, “You’ll get stuck!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I won’t,” Michael tossed over his shoulder, “Because you’re gonna make sure I don’t.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He took a deep breath and stepped through the portal, jerking forward as he passed through the swirling shadows.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeremy, let’s go!” Gavin exclaimed, “We can’t leave my boi alone too long!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No!” Ryan cried, holding tightly to Jeremy’s arm as he started for the portal, “No! Don’t leave me, please! I’ll be good for you! Don’t leave!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy broke his grip and grinned at him as he backed the rest of the way to the portal.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See ya soon, lover!” He chirped before stepping backwards with a wink.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He fell back as he passed through. Gavin started after him, but was stopped by a hand on his ankle.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please! I need you to protect me!” Geoff sobbed, “Don’t let the ghosts get me!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Silly boy, you’re too strong for ghosts,” Gavin assured him, smiling warmly, “Volant.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The flying shoes lifted him off the ground, breaking Geoff’s grip as he darted towards the portal.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re counting on you, lovely witches,” He reminded them, “We know you won’t let us down!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He flew into the swirling shadows, tumbling through the air as he passed through the portal. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bewitching Witches also known as Cliffhanger: the fic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why the hell would they do that?!” Jack shouted, “Those fucking idiots!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan was on his knees sobbing while Geoff tearfully tried to comfort him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay, buddy, they didn’t leave us!” He assured him, “They’re just waiting for us on the other side.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“R-Really?” Ryan sniffled, rubbing at his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesus Christ, you’re adorable,” Geoff breathed, “Yes, really! So let’s go. You gotta help us fix the portal so we can get inside to them.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“O-Okay,” Ryan mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff helped him shakily to his feet and the three of them stood around the portal. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So first we dispel the ward,” Jack muttered, “Then we reverse the portal. We’re gonna get fucking stuck in there!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We can’t just leave them alone!” Geoff protested.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You think I don’t know that?!” Jack snapped, “Of course I fucking know! I’m just not happy about it!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s get this portal reversed before the vamps get lonely,” Ryan suggested, still teary-eyed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael stumbled on his way out of the portal. He was just getting steady again when Jeremy crashed through, slamming into him and sending them both to the ground. They got up, bickering and grumbling as they brushed themselves off only to be bowled over as Gavin spun through the air. He knocked them down then continued his trajectory for several feet before hitting a tree and falling on his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gavin you fucking tool!” Michael grumbled as he once again shoved Jeremy off him, “This was a terrible idea!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re gonna fucking die, aren’t we?” Jeremy muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They looked around the dim clearing, unnerved by the way the trees were too close to allow them passage out and the tops bowed toward each other, almost like the top of a bird cage. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello?! Is-Is someone there?!” A voice called out from below ground.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The three vampires glanced at each other nervously as they moved over to a large symbol carved in a perfectly circle stone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No way she can hear us, right?” Gavin whispered, “Lich don’t have superhuman capabilities...do they?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re asking <em>us?!”</em> Jeremy hissed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“C-Can you hear me?!” the Queen shouted, “Please, I know you are there!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy reached out and tugged the cord the pendant Gavin was wearing was hanging from.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She can sense the witch magic,” he murmured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please help me!” She cried, “Please, get me out of here!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I...thought Geoff said it was all brewers,” Michael suddenly recalled, frowning down at the stone, “But look at that. An enchanter’s symbol on a stone that’s clearly been bended by an alchemist.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They frowned down at it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What does that mean though?” Gavin wondered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It means witches are fucking assholes, I bet,” Michael grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You mean you think she might be innocent?” Gavin guessed, eyebrows up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Would it really be that shocking?” Jeremy snorted, “After everything we’ve seen and heard?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I suppose not,” Gavin relented, shrugging, “But it would mean our convoluted plot just got more convoluted.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I get the feeling the convolutedness never ends with our witches,” Michael muttered dryly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Speaking of, what are we going to do when this is over?” Jeremy murmured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hang on as tightly as we can,” Gavin growled, “Those assholes are gonna try to ditch us, mark my words.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They <em>are</em> running from the magic police,” Michael pointed out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So then we kill the magic police,” Gavin insisted, “I’m not letting go of them!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy and Michael glanced at each other.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve...lost too many friends,” Gavin added quietly as he crouched down next to the circle, “And I know we’ll lose them too, but...I want to get as many memories as I can before they go.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael and Jeremy crouched down and took either one of his hands, squeezing reassuringly. He smiled sadly at them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then it’s settled,” Jeremy announced, “We aren’t letting them run alone. We run together now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael reached over and they squeezed their unoccupied hands together. They were startled when the symbol on the stone began to glow. Specifically the triangle on the symbol that they’d unintentionally mirrored with their arms glowed golden. They winced, heads jerking back and eyes closing. The symbol began to hum as well, at three different pitches.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What kind of friendship is magic bullshit is this?!” Michael shouted over the sudden swell of noise.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ground rumbled below them and they opened their eyes to look down in alarm. The stone split at the corners of the triangle and shifted, lifting up, opening to a hole in the ground and sliding into the Earth in three parts. They stared down into the hole in shock and bafflement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the fuck?” Michael grunted, “What the hell is happening??”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“H-Hello??” The queen called up, “Who is there??”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Depends,” Gavin called back, “What answer will have you not try to hurt us?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I...would I hurt you for anything?” She wondered, voice quieting.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The vampires glanced at each other.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s your name?” Gavin asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I...do not recall,” She answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are you in this hole?” Gavin tried.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I do not recall,” She admitted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s forgotten everything?” Jeremy muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It <em>has</em> been a thousand years,” Gavin murmured, <em>“I</em> struggle to remember my original name and it’s my middle name now. I can’t imagine doubling that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But...if she can’t remember anything,” Michael mumbled, “She can’t be behind any of this bullshit, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right,” an unfamiliar voice confirmed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before Michael could process the new smell of lilacs, he was shoved in the hole.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“F-“ Jeremy was interrupted as he was also shoved in the hole.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin darted to the side before the invisible figure could kick him in as well. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Volant!” He shouted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He zipped into the air, eyes darting around for the threat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Come here, little fly,” the voice beckoned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, thank you!” Gavin shouted, dashing to the side as something whizzed through the air, “I’m good over here!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He couldn’t see a heat signature. He couldn’t hear or smell them either. He could only hear the projectiles once they threw them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How are you doing that?” He wondered as he zipped through the air, “I’ve never heard of such an invisibility device that could completely cloak your sound and scent too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can thank your witch boyfriend for this,” The voice answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Geoff can make invisibility potions <em>that</em> good??” Gavin demanded as he shot to the voice, “Wait, how’d you steal from Geoff?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He grabbed at air. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you a charmer too??” He questioned, swiping his hands around the space, “You’re so fast!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He was easy to steal from once I cut your connections to the thread,” The voice sneered, “And no, I have the ability to project my voice with this lovely pendant I took from the enchanter.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You stole from both of them?!” Gavin huffed, catching another projectile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He glared at it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, you stole from all three!” He snapped, “This belongs to Ryebread!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gripped it tightly as his eyes went golden.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You-You-!” He sputtered, “You couldn’t make it here on your own because you’re second rate at best, you stupid asshole!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next projectile left the witch’s hand and Gavin was on them before they could move again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You used my friends!” He snarled, slamming the knife into their face repeatedly, “You sent them into panic! You hurt them! You talentless, useless, horrible piece of shit!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He flew them into the ground, knife tearing at their throat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am going to end you,” he growled, “We will see if lich can survive being torn into a hundred pieces.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shrieked as a vial smashed against his exposed forearm, in one of the slashes where the Wakwak had sliced through his clothing. It was burning. Overwhelming burning, spreading quickly up his arm as he was shoved and dragged to the hole. The talaria were taken off his feet before he was taken down in the hole. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked around for Michael and Jeremy, finding them both knocked out. There was a third person there, he didn’t know. The queen, presumably. He scrambled, struggling against the invisible enemy. His hand found a familiar shape and he took it without fully registering was it was. The invisible witch dropped him and moved to the center of the hole. Gavin’s vision was blurry from pain as the Vamp’s Bane ate up his arm. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Volant,” The lich muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin couldn’t see them leave, obviously, even if he hadn’t been fighting the Vamp’s Bane. The hole rumbled as it started to close. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, fuck,” he grunted.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Three idiots^2</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Geoff, Ryan, and Jack tumbled through the portal, the forest’s influence over them severed and they were able to realize they’d been bewitched. They each lifted their arms to find their threads had been cut, leaving the loops around their wrists. Before they could fully comprehend this, the ground began shaking and they looked over to find three stones lifting from the ground and closing together. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then a being in a long, dark cloak rippled into existence over the stones, flying with Gavin’s boots. The three witches all went for their belts only to find them missing their magical items. A picture of what happened became clear and the realization that the lich had likely just trapped the vampires sent them each into a tensed stance to fight. The lich laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you really think you can defeat me when I hold the philosophers’ stone?” He snorted, holding said stone aloft, “Even if you could, you should know the charmer is dying in that hole. I don’t think you have time to worry about me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He waved his hands and blades of grass shot up around their feet, starting to wrap around their legs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We can use magic here!” Jack hissed as they dodged out of the way of the grass.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He summoned a pair of pistols he tossed at Geoff.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ego teneo et tibi dominantur,” Ryan growled as Geoff caught the pistols, “OBEDIO!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A platform of earth rose up from under Geoff as he aimed and fired the pistols at the lich in rapid succession. The lich didn’t dodge, clearly not fearing mortal weapons and shrieked as the enchanted bullets exploded within the cloak. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“OBEDIO!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A second platform of earth lifted Jack and shot forward toward the lich who unfortunately recovered too quickly for Jack to grab the stone from him. He swiped at Jack whose platform shot sideways to avoid the grab.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rirōdo!” Jack shouted, wobbling on the platform.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff started firing again as the pistols reloaded. The lich lurched in the air to dodge the shots and made a beeline toward the portal where Ryan was still standing. Ryan had run out of hands to control things with and stomped instead.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“OBEDIO!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A wall of earth shot up from the ground, knocking the lich back towards Geoff and Jack who had summoned his own gun. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the hole, Gavin was struggling to get the familiar shape (Geoff’s flask) open, praying it was the health potion still in the front slot. He sniffed at it, determined it was the health potion and quickly took a gulp. The tingling healing spreading over him indicated he was correct as Jeremy and Michael began stirring. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who the fuck?” Michael demanded as he sat up, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The lich,” Gavin grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fucking witches,” Jeremy huffed, “Dead or alive are a pain in my fucking ass.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought you topped,” Gavin snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t make me end you, Free,” Jeremy muttered as he looked up, “I can hear them fighting. How do we get out of here to help?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Climb?” Michael suggested, “Or jump?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who are you people?” The queen whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m Gavin,” Gavin greeted, “J, will you come speed this potion up for me? I’m getting eaten by Vamp’s Bane.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy crawled over.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Accélérer,” He muttered, waving his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He frowned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Accélérer.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He waved his hand again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So...no magic down here I guess,” he muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Great,” Gavin groaned, “Love that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Magic,” the queen muttered, “I think I once knew magic.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lady, we really don’t have time for your bullshit right now,” Michael grumbled, “Dooley, boost me up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Isn’t the stone in the way?” Jeremy questioned as he put his hands down for Michael to step into.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll shift halfway up,” Michael suggested as he stepped into Jeremy’s hands, “Alright, 1...2...3!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy shoved upward, sending Michael flying up toward the stone. Michael growled as he shifted, body and fur growing. He slashed with his claws, but the stone was not affected and he fell, scrambling as he tried to dig his claws into the dirt. He was unsuccessful, falling back to the bottom in a growling heap, grateful he didn’t land on his head this go around. He shifted back, grumbling under his breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So I’m fucking open to suggestions,” he growled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Friendship is magic,” Gavin wheezed, “It opened the hole, remember?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can you even feel your arm right now?” Jeremy pointed out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, I can feel it,” Gavin rasped, struggling to sit up, “I wish I <em>couldn’t</em> feel it...Right now the potion is just...holding it at bay. I need...to get out of this hole.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other two vampires helped him to a sitting position and the three clasped hands. Gavin winced as Jeremy held his bad hand. He panted and sweat as they shifted around trying to find the right spot. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Above ground, the witches were doing their best to stop the lich from leaving with the stone. The lich was making great use of Geoff’s potions and Gavin’s boots, dodging and throwing faster than them as well as lashing out at them with blades of grass. Ryan was exhausted waving his hands to keep the others up on the lich’s level and out of harm’s way.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Somebody better come up with a plan soon!” He shouted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m working on it!” Geoff called back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Work faster, we’re running out of time!” Jack grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You pathetic little witches, how do you not get it?” The lich taunted, “I have the stone. You cannot defeat me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The stone can’t make up for lack of talent,” Geoff sneered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He dodged another one of his own potion vials. He thought the lich must be running low now. He realized too that Ryan’s knives were all over the clearing. He realized the lich really wasn’t good. He’d had to steal everything from them, more talented witches. Which meant he likely still needed a lot of help with the Witching Death. Which meant he could have that appendage, that <em>weakness</em> after all.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ry, your knives all over,” He hissed as he neared where Ryan was guarding the portal, “Tear that cloak off and distract him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan nodded and swiped his hand up to bring earth up to the platforms Geoff and Jack were on. Now they were immobile, but his hands were free. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ego teneo et tibi dominantur. OBEDIO!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He raised his hands up and the blades all over the clearing lifted. He swiped his hand across the air and the enchanted knives flew into the lich, tearing through his magical cloak and what flesh he still had. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While the lich tried to fly away, Geoff’s eyes darted over his exposed chest where his own potion belt was strapped. Then over the arms, then the head. Finally he found what he was looking for. He lifted the pistol in his left hand and aimed. All he needed was to hit the new appendage. The new horn on the lich’s head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the hole, the three vampires were giving up on trying to open the stone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think it’s working,” Michael mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Worth a try I guess,” Jeremy muttered, “Any more ideas, Gav?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why am I the only one who can make ideas?!” Gavin huffed, shifting to lean back against the wall.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He picked Geoff’s flask back up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Brewer’s stashes can hold multiple brews,” he muttered, “Do you think he might have a magical corrosive?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Probably, if they run from the magic police,” Jeremy reasoned, “But they can only be accessed by-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“-brewers,” Gavin finished, looking at the queen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other two looked over at her as well and even in the dark she seemed to sense she was being looked at. She shifted, lifting her head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Brewer?” She mumbled, “I think... perhaps I once knew this name.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin shifted closer to her, holding out the flask.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Take a hold of this,” he grunted, “And think the word “corrosive” then say athraigh.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She hesitated a moment before a hand reached out from her cloak and grasped the flask. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Athraigh,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin struggled again to open it and the three vampires recoiled from the burning smell of the potion.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t believe that worked,” Michael grunted, holding his nose, “Great, give it here. Dooley boost me again.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the witch fight, with Jack and Ryan as distraction, Geoff tracked the lich, waiting for the right time. He paused, trying to swipe away Ryan’s knives and Geoff squeezed the trigger.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Bang!</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The lich screamed as about half of the horn broke off and flew through the air. He dropped from the air and Jack, the closest, darted forward to get the stone. As he grabbed the lich’s hand to pry it open, a hissing noise coming from the hole distracted him and he looked over to find the stone with a new hole, widening rapidly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly a vial smashed on Jack’s distracted face and he shrieked as glass and potion alike bit into his cheek. He yanked, growling and the lich’s hand ripped off his arm. He looked around, spotting Geoff and hurled the hand in his direction. The lich shoved Jack away to dash after it, but Jack grabbed his ankle, sending him to the ground with a grunt as Geoff caught the hand, much to his dismay.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The lich waved his hand and grass crawled over Jack as he shook from the potion seeping into his skin. He felt like he was freezing to death. Like his blood was turning into ice as he was covered in grass. He was stiffening, he realized. He was turning to stone. It was a petrification potion. The lich kicked his hand away and launched after Geoff who had managed to pry the hand open and get the stone out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That belongs to me!” The lich roared as he stormed toward Geoff, “That is mine!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Knives flew back around the lich as he pulled far enough from Jack that Ryan felt comfortable in targeting him again. He didn’t slow down however, still barreling right towards Geoff who was aiming for his horn again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, very suddenly, a bear slammed into the lich, crushing him into the ground with its massive weight. It roared, slashing at the lich’s head and back. Geoff moved around the two, running for the hole and dropping beside it. He prayed they’d made the right choice in going for the philosophers’ stone first.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Everyone's getting fucked up, bitches. No one's safe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gavin? Are you okay?!” Geoff shouted down the hole.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just peachy!” Gavin huffed, “Catch me!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wh-What?!” Geoff sputtered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin was tossed into the air and Geoff scrambled to hook an arm around him and pull him to solid ground. Geoff’s hands hovered over Gavin’s injured arm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Vamp’s Bane,” he muttered, patting at his pockets for his flask, <em>“My</em> Vamp’s Bane.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eyes widened in alarm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, god, you’re gonna die!” He exclaimed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Relax, I took some of your health potion,” Gavin grunted, lifting Geoff’s flask, “Then we used the corrosive to get out of the hole. You saved me twice, love.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff leaned over him, grabbing his face to kiss him firmly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“C-Can’t let my favorite vamp die,” he mumbled thickly through his tears.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nobody offer to help,” Jeremy huffed as he hoisted himself out of the hole, “I’ll just help everyone else and get fucked I guess.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeremy!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy barely had time to register his name before Ryan smashed into him. He lifted him off his feet, squeezing him tightly as he spun him around in a circle.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesus, Ry, you act like <em>I</em> was the dying one,” Jeremy wheezed, “Also I need my ribs, baby, please stop crushing them. And put me down!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I have to hold onto you,” Ryan mumbled into his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, the forest, that was like your <em>greatest</em> fear,” Jeremy realized, “I guess I just thought it was random or something.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Speaking of,” Gavin grunted, sitting up a bit, “Where is that fucker?! I’m going to tear his eyes out!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Easy does it,” Geoff placated, “Michael’s got him right now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He moved slightly to show where Michael was shifting out of bear form, before blocking the sight again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t look too close at the lich, you’ll throw up,” He muttered, “Ry, let him down so he can help Gavin.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan whined as he let Jeremy down, but held his hand as they made their way over and knelt beside Gavin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Accélérer,” Jeremy muttered, waving his hand over Gavin’s arm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin puffed out a sigh of relief as the healing sped up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jack?” Michael called, gently touching his shoulder, “H-He’s...not breathing, but he’s still alive.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The others immediately joined him and they tore the grass off him to flip him onto his back. He was stiff, arm staying outstretched as he turned over.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shit,” Geoff breathed, “He’s petrified.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“F-Fix him!” Michael demanded, “U-Use your-your fucking potion to fix him!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Health potions can’t fix petrification,” Geoff muttered, touching Jack’s forehead, “He needs an antidote. An antidote I don’t fucking have.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael grabbed his cloak, yanking him closer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why the fuck do you not have it?!” He growled, <em>“Your</em> poison did this! Why do you not have the fucking antidote?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because I rarely use the petrification potion on anyone and definitely not on someone I’d want to save!” Geoff hissed, smacking at Michael’s hand, “You better back the fuck off, vamp, because it sounds a lot like you’re trying to blame me for shit I didn’t do.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Exactly!” Michael snapped, <em>“You</em> didn’t prepare! <em>You</em> didn’t catch the lich stealing! <em>You</em> didn’t stop him from getting hurt!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Smack!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael’s head whipped around and his ears rang from the force of Gavin’s slap across his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Michael, get a hold of yourself,” Gavin ordered calmly, “We need to help Jack and falsely blaming Geoff for this is not going to help.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael’s eyes filled with tears.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I...haven’t even gotten to...f-fall in love with h-him yet,” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin cupped his face in both hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Listen to me, little cub,” he spoke softly, “We’re going to save them. Just like they saved us. I need you to stay with me, okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“O-Okay,” Michael sniffled, rubbing at his tears.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesus, you’re cute,” Gavin muttered before letting go, “Geoff, how do we get the antidote?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff had to shake himself from staring at the mirror in front of him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have some already made at our place,” he answered, “But you can’t get back in the portal once you get out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“We</em> can’t, but <em>Ray</em> can,” Gavin pointed out, “Tell me where exactly to get the potion.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff quickly explained where it was, handing over his keys to the house. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What about the one in the hole?” Jeremy prompted, “She doesn’t remember anything.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So the shitty lich was the one behind everything?” Geoff grumbled, “Certainly explains why everything is so damn convoluted. He’s a fucking idiot.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You...know...nothing,” the lich rasped, attempting to push himself up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael growled, coiling to launch at him. He froze, putting his hands up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That stone...is my birthright,” he huffed, “It belongs to my family.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Queen and prince,” Gavin realized, “She’s your ancestor.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But I thought alchemists only came from alchemists?” Michael grunted, “Aren’t you guys super purists?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We are,” Ryan answered, “But it doesn’t stop the occasional brewer or enchanter being born of an alchemist. Or very rarely, the other way around.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was born of a long line of brewers,” the lich murmured, “Prophesied to be the one to return our name to glory after the black spot that was wrongly attributed to us.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why does he talk like a Shakespearean play?” Jeremy wondered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s an alchemist thing,” Geoff snorted. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is?” Ryan grunted, “I don’t recall talking like that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other four just gave him exasperated looks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anyway, continue with your tragic backstory, but make it quick,” Geoff grumbled, turning back to the lich.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My ancestor sought to power the stone for the benefit of mankind,” The lich explained, voice strained, “She used Undeath Infection to create sacrifices-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Skip this part, we figured that out already,” Gavin interrupted, “She killed people, made them zombies to power the stone.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She killed no one!” The lich hissed, “She used it on corpses. She committed no crime.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Except corpse desecration,” Ryan snorted, “And tampering with the uneasy balance of mortality.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She did not hurt a soul,” The lich insisted, “All of the corpses were free of souls. They merely reanimated, became a form of undeath. A form that harmed no one, but also did not give much power to the stone. It still drained her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So that’s why you were testing in the woods,” Gavin realized, “You needed the last ingredient, but also a way to get the zombies to work for the sacrifices.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We have been working silently for many generations, trying to find the right solution,” the lich muttered, “And find out how to retrieve the stone. We had to be so discrete it was hindering progress. As the prophesied one, I took action. We were never going to get anywhere by sitting quietly in the shadows.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is this plot ever going to fucking relax?” Michael wondered, shaking his head, “So the queen was good, you suck, and now we’re here. Are there any important details we’re missing or can we save the petrified witch now?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean, I think that sums it up,” Gavin offered, shrugging, “Let’s go before the witches starve to death in here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He ignored the lich trying to add more useless backstory as he stood and brushed himself off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Still didn’t answer about the queen,” Jeremy pointed out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Er, I’m not sure,” Gavin grunted, “Boi, can you get my boots for me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael moved over to the lich, who was obviously terrified of him, shaking as he neared.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Technically they’re a new being,” Gavin reasoned, “No memories. Clean slate. Though I’m not sure we can get the stone without killing her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff frowned up at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean?” He questioned, holding up the stone, “We’ve already got it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, that’s something else,” Gavin dismissed, “The stone is with her. I think inside her somewhere.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lower back, in her spine maybe,” Jeremy offered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan and Geoff glanced at each other.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is she shackled down there?” Geoff asked cautiously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, but she can’t get out,” Gavin assured him, “She can’t jump and she can’t use active magic down there.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think it’s best if we leave her for now,” Geoff answered, “We’ll discuss it after Jack is safe.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, then we’re out,” Gavin concluded, “Boi, you grab the lich.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael gripped the lich’s arm and hauled him up. The three vampires made for the portal, but Ryan was gripping Jeremy’s arm tightly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“D-Do you <em>have</em> to go?” He mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I gotta help save Jack,” Jeremy pointed out, patting his hand reassuringly, “Don’t worry, I’m going to come back for you. Just like you guys got in the portal for us.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s grip loosened and Jeremy gripped his robes to pull him down and kissed the mask still on Ryan’s face. Ryan’s heart fluttered and he yanked the mask off to kiss Jeremy properly. Jeremy smiled against his lips as his heart fluttered too. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where’s my cheesy goodbye kiss?” Geoff grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin zipped back toward him and kissed him firmly. Geoff blushed a little, pressing back briefly before they parted. He ran his hand through Gavin’s messy hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Be safe,” he murmured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t fret, we can handle ourselves,” Gavin assured him lightly, “Let’s go, boys.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The vampires waved before they hopped through the portal, dragging the lich along with them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jack’s fear came true,” Ryan muttered as he sat beside him, “We’re stuck.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re not,” Geoff disagreed, “If the vamps are on our side, working to save us, then we’ll be out of here in no time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the hell did we do to deserve them?” Ryan wondered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not a damn thing,” Geoff snorted, “We are <em>so</em> fucking lucky.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan hummed his agreement.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jack’s probably gonna be okay.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, you did something right,” Michael grunted at the lich.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other end of the thread had been anchored just outside the portal. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I won’t pretend to understand your situation,” Gavin muttered as they tied their cut pieces of thread back to the thread, “But why bother with witch society? They’re all a-holes as far as I can tell.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My family...” the lich mumbled as they started walking, “They have been expecting me to fix this. I will not be welcomed back to them without the stone. After centuries of experimenting and searching...I have dishonored them.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then they’re a-holes too,” Jeremy snorted, “What’s this prophecy bullshit anyway? Is your family actually a cult?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” The lich admitted, “There are a few outside the family that also follow the way of the queen or the lady, in some translations. A seer, several hundred years ago, told my family that the missing ingredient was lilac and that an alchemist, a brewer, and an enchanter would come to retrieve the stone, that the alchemist would be of a strong, pure line that faced dishonor.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The vampires glanced at each other, eyebrows up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What did I say?” Michael muttered, “Always convoluted with our witches.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hang on, what exactly did the seer say about the last ingredient?” Gavin pressed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The lich looked at him, frowning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They said “lilac is the link you are missing”,” he answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin grinned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Lilac</em> is the link you are missing?” He repeated pointedly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The lich scowled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, I don’t und-“ he started.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stopped, halting entirely. Michael grunted, turning to chew him out, but Gavin waved him off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I...<em>I</em> was what was needed?” The lich muttered, touching the faded mark on his temple, “I was the missing link the whole time? But...how? I can’t brew.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe you can, have you ever tried?” Gavin suggested, “Maybe as a lich you’re free to use more than one type of magic?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Or maybe you were meant to bring honor to your family in another way?” Jeremy offered, “You just want your family to be respected again, right? Maybe your family focused on the wrong thing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who cares?!” Michael huffed, “He hurt Gavin and Jack! I don’t care about your family or your fucking honor, you hurt people I care about!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I did not ask for you to come after me!” The lich hissed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He yanked his arm away from Michael and sprinted into the woods. Michael growled, starting forward, but Gavin stopped him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s basically harmless,” Gavin pointed out, “And without the thread, he can’t get back out. Not easily, anyway. Let’s just leave him.“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever,” Michael grumbled, turning back forward, “If he comes swooping back in for some fucking plot twist, I’m kicking your fucking ass, Free.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, yeah,” Gavin scoffed, “Another day, another dollar.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think that was the saying you were meaning to use,” Jeremy muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin blew a raspberry at him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After using the keys on the excessive amount of locks, the door to the witches’ house presented them with a question. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cén t-ainm lár atá ort?” Gavin read before translating, “What is your middle name? It’s Irish, so it must be Geoff’s middle name.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh good,” Michael sneered, “It could be fucking “laser” for all we know!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The door clicked as it unlocked completely. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you actually shitting me right now?!” Michael demanded, “Geoff’s middle name is fucking “Laser”?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dude, you’re like psychic, how’d you know that?” Jeremy snorted, “Mind the doorknob. It’s got a ward of some kind on it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was the first random impossible thing I could think of,” Michael grumbled, bending down to look at the doorknob, “It looks like the one Ryan cracked at that one witch hideout. I healed from that one.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hesitated over the doorknob before grabbing it, twisting, and shoving the door open. He hissed, shaking his burning hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck my life, this hurts!” He shouted, “This is way worse! Fucking <em>ow!”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, Ryan <em>is</em> much better than that lich,” Gavin pointed out, gesturing them into the house, “Let’s hurry up now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think it’s healing,” Michael grumbled as they entered the house, “You still got Geoff’s flask?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I gave it back,” Gavin answered, “He probably has some with the antidote though, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, I found Ryan’s room,” Jeremy announced.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Try to focus, Jeremy,” Gavin muttered as he passed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stopped and backed up to look in Ryan’s room too.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whoa,” He whispered, “It’s like a library.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It <em>was</em> like a library, all the walls covered by floor-to-ceiling bookshelves, most of which were covered in books. Some had magical items or materials on them. Above his neatly made bed was a few swords, daggers, and knives which Jeremy had climbed onto the bed to rub his hands all over.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeremy!” Gavin hissed, “Get off the bed!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You think he’ll be mad if I take this sword?” Jeremy asked as he unhooked from the display.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my god, Jeremy,” Gavin grumbled, smacking his forehead.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh hey, he has that book you wrote under a pen name,” Michael remarked, pulling it from the shelf.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin was by his side, snatching it from him in an instant. He flipped it open, trying to see if it’d been bookmarked while he bounced excitedly on the balls of his feet. It was heavily bookmarked and many notes were written in the margins.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ohmygod, Ryebread is so smart!” He exclaimed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Isn’t that about sex magic?” Michael grunted, “Why would Ryan know anything about that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy was suddenly there, standing on his toes to look over their shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sex magic?” He prompted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other two gave him an exasperated look. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have a one track mind, Dooley,” Michael muttered dryly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anyway, it looks like he was quite interested in the topic,” Gavin snorted, “He’s seen some rituals, see?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pointed to one of the written notes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>The ritual I witnessed used three male participants instead and still concluded the same way. I think perhaps if three witches were used they could have been successful, considering the symbol seemed to react to my presence. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Magical blood can change the ritual of fertility?” Gavin murmured thoughtfully, “I wonder if the witches would try?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look,” Michael suggested, tapping the note below the one he’d just read.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Neither Geoff nor Jack were very receptive to the idea of having sex with another witch to confirm this theory. Geoff seemed interested if it would be us three, but Jack is oblivious. Still. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good to know it wasn’t just me,” Michael chuckled lightly, “Jack is a dummy with this apparently. Anyway, we should really get that antidote and stop spying on Ryan even if it is hilarious.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes and Jeremy doesn’t need any more ideas,” Gavin agreed, snapping the book shut, “Put the sword back, Jeremy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy pouted as he returned the sword.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Put the book back, Gavin,” Michael added.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin pouted as he put the book back. Michael shook his head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Surrounded by idiots,” He muttered under his breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey you pointed the book out!” Gavin huffed as they exited the room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because I could never forget what your damn books look like,” Michael fired back, “I see them in my nightmares trying to fucking eat me!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin harrumphed, but immediately brightened as they entered Geoff’s bedroom. The walls and a desk in the corner were covered in artwork, drawings. Apparently done by Geoff. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whoa, dude, Geoff‘s good!” Jeremy commented, looking around the walls, “And draws a lot, apparently. He’s running out of space to put his stuff.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look, he drew one of the selfie we sent!” Gavin exclaimed, “I look great!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other too joined him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow, he’d already picked you,” Jeremy commented, eyebrows up, “You’re way more detailed.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course he picked me!” Gavin snorted, chin up, “He said I’m the most beautiful person he’s ever met.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought he was into Ryan too?” Michael grunted, “Isn’t that sort of rude to say one of you is better?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He thinks Ry is <em>pretty,”</em> Jeremy dismissed, from where he was looking over other drawings, “It’s different how he feels about them. At least I think so, based on the pet name. But he sure has a lot of drawings of him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin moved to his side and grabbed his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please tell me what Geoff calls him!” He squealed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is this really the time?” Michael muttered, “Jack is in danger.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s always time to find new ways to torment friends,” Gavin insisted, though he moved to the closet Geoff said his potions were in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He used the key to open it to what looked more like a pantry than a closet with rows of shelves stuffed with ingredients and potions. He went to the row Geoff had indicated and plucked the third potion from the front. The label proclaimed it was a Petrification Antidote, so he took it with him as he looked around for a health potion for Michael. He found one near the front that he grabbed as he made his way out of the closet. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He locked the door before shutting it and could hear a faint hum as the enchantments snapped back in place. He almost wanted to try another key to inspect Geoff’s actual closet, but Michael was right, they had to go save Jack. He felt a twinge of guilt. They had already played around too much.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tomorrow’s the end for both fics~!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After the tedious process of getting ahold of Ray and getting back to the portal, the three vampires waited outside anxiously as Ray went through. Ryan and Geoff were the happiest they’d ever been to see him. After the antidote was poured in his open eye (much to Ray’s dismay), Jack shuddered and gasped as his body slowly started working again. Ryan and Geoff resisted the urge to immediately hug the man tightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What...took...you...so...long?” He huffed as he carefully rolled his shoulders, “Thought I’d...be a statue...forever.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Asshole,” Geoff grunted, whacking Jack’s shoulder as he sat up, “Don’t blame me, it was the vamps who fetched it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Probably got distracted snooping,” Ray snorted as the three witches hugged.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan tried to remember if he had anything embarrassing in his room and figured it was safe to bet that he did. Geoff meanwhile went pink when he remembered his shitty drawings were all over the walls. Jack, on the other hand, had enchanted his door to look like the wall, so had no fear that the vampires snooped in his room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They fished the lich out of the hole to speak with her, but as soon as she was on solid ground, she collapsed, seeming to disappear inside her cloak. The four in the clearing just looked at each other, baffled a moment before shaking out the cloak. All that was left of her was dust and a glowing purple stone. Ryan immediately reached for it, ears ringing as he found himself magnetically pulled toward it. He squeezed his hand around the stone as it whispered to him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, let’s get out of this cursed place,” Jack grumbled, “I feel like I’m suffocating.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They moved to the portal and after a few minutes Jack had it switched and they stepped through. The waiting vampires quickly started attaching them to the tread before their fears could hit them again. Michael squeezed Jack’s hands tightly, trembling and Jack smiled warmly at him, bumping their foreheads together.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So what are we going to do with the stone?” Ray asked as he was tied in, “I dunno, maybe it’s better if you guys keep it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re going to destroy it,” Gavin answered, “Right, Ryebread?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The party looked around at Ryan who was staring at the stone in his hand, eyes unfocused. He had yet to be tied to the thread.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s mine,” he murmured, “It’s speaking to me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The group glanced at each other nervously. Geoff stepped forward cautiously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s it saying, Ry?” He prompted carefully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It says I am the Vagabond King, the rightful ruler,” Ryan whispered, “It says I am more powerful than any other being as long as I hold it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff stepped closer and Ryan’s hand snapped closed around the stone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It says no one can leave me if I bear it,” he breathed, lifting the fist around the stone to his ear, “No one will abandon me. I can make you stay.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ry, you don’t have to <em>make</em> us stay, buddy,” Geoff assured him, approaching slowly with his hands up, “We <em>want</em> to stay with you. We all like you without the stone.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It says I can go back where I belong,” Ryan spoke quietly, his eyes closing, “I can be the king I was supposed to be. I can have my family. I can wear the crown. And I can make you stay beside me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ry, you don’t belong there,” Jack cut in tightly, “Your family is <em>here.</em> We’re already beside you. You don’t need that stone. It’s trying to corrupt you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff stepped forward again and Ryan stepped back, raising his hand as though to bend something in defense.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ryan, give me the stone,” Geoff ordered, “You know we love you. We’re gonna stay beside you no matter what. That stone is going to corrupt you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, you’re lying,” Ryan insisted, “You’re going to try to leave me, but I can make you stay if I’m king, if I rule, you have to stay.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s not what you want Geoff to call you, is it?” Jeremy piped up, “You don’t want to be his king, do you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff looked around at him with a confused frown. Ryan’s face twisted up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I...don’t,” he mumbled, “But I...have to.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No you don’t, baby,” Jeremy assured him, “You can be what you want to be.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the fuck are you talking about??” Geoff hissed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan wobbled, his free hand going to his temple.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He won’t...say it,” he grumbled, “It’s only...when he sleeps.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff looked back around at him, confused and alarmed as Jeremy leaned over to whisper in Gavin’s ear. Michael and Gavin both stifled snorts is laughter while Ray’s eyebrows went up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t know you wanted me to say it,” Geoff’s voice spoke sweetly from Gavin’s lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff threw a glare over his shoulder, but Ryan stumbled toward him a step.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, I-!” He started, choking, “I-I have to...m-my family, but I want...t-to make you stay.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shh,” Gavin hushed in Geoff’s voice, “You don’t have to make me stay. I would never let you feel lonely, <em>princess.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff stiffened, his whole body going scarlet. Ryan shook his head, fists pressed against his temples. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But...Gavin, isn’t he...he’s yours now,” He mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, he is,” Gavin agreed as Geoff covered his red face, “But he could never take your spot. Only you can be my pretty princess.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan wobbled, stepping forward again. Jeremy nudged Geoff toward him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Open your eyes, princess,” Gavin coaxed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan blinked his teary eyes open, trying to focus on Geoff in front of him. Jeremy took Geoff’s hand and lifted it, holding it out to Ryan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t need the stone, princess,” Gavin spoke gently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because I will always be here to take care of you,” Geoff finished.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The hand holding the stone dropped into Geoff’s. Geoff lifted his hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles as he took the stone. Ryan wavered, stumbling into Geoff who caught him around the waist as he passed the stone to Jack and Jeremy quickly tied Ryan back to the thread. Jack made the stone disappear while Ryan clung to Geoff like he needed the support, burying his face in his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, uh,” Geoff started.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nope,” Ryan immediately interrupted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right,” Geoff mumbled, clearing his throat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did the power of Geoff’s boner really just save the day?” Ray snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, of course not,” Jack scoffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray raised an eyebrow at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was Ryan’s boner, really,” Jack corrected.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The entire party, all a bit frazzled and deliriously tired, burst into laughter while Ray just smacked his forehead. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t believe I trusted you idiots with anything,” He muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, we mostly did the job!” Geoff protested, “You better still be paying us!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray flipped him off and started in the direction of exit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going home, fuck you assholes,” he grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my god!” Gavin exclaimed, fumbling in his pockets for his phone, “Alchemists must be especially vulnerable to philosophers’ stones! Since neither of you two freaked out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Was that a freak out?” Ryan mumbled sheepishly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But didn’t the alchemist lich not even notice he didn’t have the right stone?” Jeremy pointed out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe it just picks the strongest witch in the room?” Jack offered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan blushed brightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“D-Don’t be ridiculous!” He sputtered, “We’re all equal!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re all wrong,” Michael grunted as he started after Ray, “The stone wanted someone of royal blood. Someone with some birthright to rule.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan frowned as they all started after Michael.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Technically I don’t have the right to rule,” He admitted, “I’m a bastard.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ha!” Jeremy exclaimed triumphantly, “I seriously should’ve bet money on all my assumptions about you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He elbowed Ryan who just rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, oh! I just remembered!” Gavin chirped, “My plot question! How are you guys experts in all three classes?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who says we are?” The three witches countered together.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin threw them an unimpressed look.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I may not know much about witches, but I know enough to know you three are no ordinary witches,” he scoffed, “So fess up, how are you guys able to be experts in all three subclasses?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dolorem, frater,” Ryan answered quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin’s demands on knowing their secrets were quieted and the party mostly fell silent as they made their way from the forest. Once they were finally all free and mostly safe, they stood quietly. Ryan spooled the thread. One question weighed heavily on all of them: what now? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No one knew the answer to that for sure.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the end, friends. I *may* write a sequel. Anyway up next are some dom Ryan fics. Nothing too special, but should be fun. Be sure to hit me up @1stworldmutant on Twitter to find out how to donate to get chapters a day early, read exclusive drafts, and hang out on discord with me. <br/>As always, may your paths stay lit, little stars~✨!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>